Dejando todo para estar contigo (AshxHarem)
by thereapermurderer28
Summary: El amor, aveces nos lleva a hacer cosas estupidas, sin sentido, pero todo eso es para proteger o para poder estar con esa persona especial, nunca nos debemos rendir ante las criticas de otros, porque al hacerlo caeriamos ante la desesperacion, por eso prefiero que me critiquen todo lo que quieran porque no me importaria dejar todo para estar contigo
1. Capítulo 1: el amor de latias

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia, Quiero aclarar esta historia, escribir en otra página de libros, pero decidir una fanática para publicarla aquí, ademas en esta historia aceptare cualquier crítica no importa que tan fuerte sea No puedo dejar de ser capaz de leer o cambiar mi lector.**

Capítulo 1: El amor de latias

 **El planeta tierra, un lugar donde existen criaturas llamadas pokemon, existen cientos de pokemon en todos los lugares de la tierra, en los mares y en el cielo, los humanos y el pokemon viven en armonía y paz, son compañeros y participan en batallas, mientras otros viven en paz, y en esto entra nuestro héroe ash ketchum, un joven de 17 años que viaja junto a su mejor amigo pokemon Pikachu y 2 acompañantes más que se llaman Misty y Brock, ash tiene la meta de volver a viajar por todas las regiones con la meta de volverse maestro pokemon, y en estos momentos nos encontramos en johto, pero muy lejos de aquí en una hermosa isla en el mar con el nombre de altomare podemos notar a una pokemon particular en un jardín secreto algo deprimida**

 **Una pokemon tipo dragón / psíquico estaba inmóvil en la rama de un árbol en el jardín secreto. La luna brillaba.**

?: "¿Ash, ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Todavía me recuerdas? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? Las **últimas veces fue igual. Han pasado 6 años desde la muerte de su hermano mayor Latios, y Ash la he dejado poco poco después. Desde El día en que ese niño se fue, se redujo totalmente, se redujo** .

 **La dragona estaba muy enamorada de Ash, pero nunca pudo contárselo. Su primer encuentro fue en el maratón del Tour de Altomare, donde el entrenador que llevaba la gorra se había sobrepasado en un giro y tuvo que ser salvado por la dragona. Sin embargo, esa era invisible en ese momento, por lo que permaneció sin saberlo. Él había mirado confundido el lugar donde había rebotado. Durante ese breve momento, cuando los ojos de las latitudes se encontraron con sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Ash tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Esos ojos marrones, oscuros, fueron tan prometedores y llenos de pasión, y guardaron su corazón se derretiría al verlos.**

 **Sin embargo, con un estilo de hermano sobreprotector normal, el alejó, lo que provocó que Ceniza tomara un giro equivocado y quedara descalificado de la carrera. Su enamoramiento de ceniza se hizo más profundo después de la salvación de un ataque de esos locos humanos, Annie y Oakley. Ella lo había traído al jardín en un acto de gratitud. Latios fue dado hostil hacia Ash, pero pronto lo aceptó como amigo. Cuando Latias estaba con Ash, te sientes más feliz que nunca. Su amor por Ash se convirtió en amor cuando Ash rescató a Latios, Bianca y Lorenzo de los villanos, Annie y Oakley. Sin embargo, su felicidad no iba a durar, ya que se sacrificó para salvar un Altomare de la destrucción y, como resultado, se ha convertido en la nueva vida.**

 **Antes de que ella lo supiera, el aspirante a entrenador de pokemon se iría de Altomare para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un maestro de Pokemon. Antes de irse, ella le entregó un dibujo que ella le había pedido a Bianca que dibujara para ella. Era un dibujo de él con Pikachu posado en su hombro. Ella también le dio un segundo regalo, que fue un beso en su mejilla. Recordó vívidamente todo el incidente, como si acabara de sucederle un hace un momento. Al pensar en el beso, sus blancas mejillas se ruborizaron. El cálido y dulce sabor de su piel en sus labios era divino.**

 **Al pensar en su amor, se sintió abrumada por una sensación de extrema soledad. Ash se había ido, Bianca siempre estaba preocupada por algo, y Latios había fallecido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir incontrolablemente de sus ojos dorados, goteando de su cara y cayendo en la tierra blanda. Ella ama a Ash más de lo que alguna vez pensó que era posible y su separación le causó un inmenso dolor. Ella lloraba todas las noches, preguntándose cuándo se volverían a encontrar, si eso fuera posible. Justo en ese momento escuchó pasos acercándose a ella. Se secó las lágrimas y luego miró la fuente del sonido. Era Bianca, su mejor amiga, y la forma que tomaría cada vez que cambiara de forma a una forma humana. Bianca era la única persona que sabía sobre su amor por Ash y había pasado gran parte de su tiempo buscando noticias de él.**

 **Bianca:** ¿Sigues pensando en él? **Bianca preguntó con preocupación por su mejor amiga**

 **Latias:** Sí, lo extraño mucho y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, sin importar cuánto lo intente. **esta lo admitió Latias tristemente sabiendo que era la realidad**

 **Latias había estado practicando la telepatía diligentemente desde que Ash dejó Altomare para poder comunicarse con los humanos y tal vez un día incluso confesar su amor a Ash.**

 **A pesar de que Bianca sabía que Ash probablemente nunca miraría a Latias de la manera en que lo hizo su amiga, aún mantenía sus esperanzas en alto. Era inaceptable en la sociedad que un ser humano amara a un pokemon de esa forma, incluso para Latias, que podía cambiar de forma a un ser humano. Si Ash estuviera con Latias, sería expulsado de la sociedad y su sueño de convertirse en un maestro Pokemon sería destrozado. Sin embargo, Bianca aún no le había contado a Latias acerca de las consecuencias de su amor por el temor de que Latias pueda ser empujada a una depresión aún mayor.**

Bianca: **Bianca habló en un tono alegre.** "¿Recuerdas cuando Ash nos dijo que volvería a visitar a Altomare después de convertirse en maestro pokemon?"

Latias: **Latias se entristeció al oír eso ya que ash no había cumplido su promesa.** "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué hay de eso?"

 **Bianca:** Ash Desafortunadamente no lo consiguió, pero luego de unos ánimos de sus amigos dijo que volvería a recorrer todas las regiones – **mientras ella decía eso se preguntaba así misma** – (pero entonces si ash no se ha convertido en maestro pokemon porque visitaría Altomare, ya han pasado 6 años desde que hiso esa promesa)

 **Latias:** **Latias desecho toda esa tristeza en unos segundos podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido. Sintió como si su corazón literalmente fuera a saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento** \- ¡Así que viene a visitarnos! - **Exclamó Latias emocionada.**

 **Bianca:** Bingo. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ash diciendo que llegaría a Altomare en ferry a las 10 am mañana.

 **Latias:** ¡No me estas mintiendo cierto! **Afirmó, mirando a su amiga humana con ojos severos**

 **Bianca: sonrió y negó con la cabeza**. No lo es.

 **Latias:** **la dragona chilló de felicidad cuando le dio un abrazo de Beware a Bianca**

 **Bianca:** Oye, ¿me dejas respirar un poco? **Jadeó Bianca mientras luchaba por romper el abrazo involuntariamente letal de Latias**. Nunca voy a bromear contigo sobre Ash **. dijo con firmeza mientras Latias la liberaba**

 **Latias:** ¡No puedo esperar para mañana! **Exclamó Latias mientras comenzaba a hacer excitados giros en el aire, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz. Bianca sonrió al salir del jardín.**

 **Esa noche, Latias se quedó despierta toda la noche, pensando en Ash. Estaba en su lugar favorito en la rama de un árbol, preguntándose cuál sería su reacción cuando volvieran a encontrarse.**

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **yo: bueno ese fue el final del capítulo 1, por fin lo he sacado, ahora solo me faltan... cof cof... lo siento casi revelo información secreta bueno esto es todo por hoy, no se olviden de dar like y comentar sus sensuales comentarios**

 **Latias: espere reaper-sama, cuando me volveré a encontrar con ash -decía ansiosa y feliz-**

 **yo: paciencia Latias paciencia, en el próximo capitulo lo verás, que será la próxima semana así que debes esperar una semana**

 **Latias: tanto tiempo !? -hace puchero- usted si es malo, yo lo quiero ver ahora**

 **yo: no te quejes conmigo, quejate con el público, si fuera por mí y estaré haciendo cosas zu ... cof cof ... digo ya estarías junto a ash [aunque también es necesario muchas pokemones mas, y todo va de acuerdo con mi malvado plan de un harem donde todas se peleen por ash muajajaja]**

 **Latias: reaper-sama dijo algo, lo veo con cara de villano de película de bajo presupuesto**

 **yo: ... adios -_-**


	2. Capitulo 2: reunion

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

 **Capítulo 2:** reunión

 **Al día siguiente, Latias y Bianca esperaron en los muelles la llegada de Ash y sus amigos. Latias se mantendría invisible o tomaría la forma de Bianca cada vez que saliera del jardín secreto. Esto es para evitar cualquier atención no deseada ya que ella es una Pokémon legendaria y los entrenadores de todo el mundo matarían para capturar a un pokemon legendario. Latias mantuvo su invisibilidad mientras flotaba junto a Bianca.  
**  
 **Latias** : ¿Por qué no están aquí todavía? - **Latias preguntó en un tono preocupado.**

 **Bianca** : Paciencia Latias, pueden llegar aquí en cualquier momento - **Bianca tranquilizó a Latias.  
**  
 **En ese momento, apareció un ferry a la vista, y de pie en la parte delantera del ferry frente a ella había tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres tenía el pelo negro azabache que estaba cubierto con un sombrero rojo y blanco con un símbolo en él. Llevaba, un chaleco azul, pantalones vaqueros y un pikachu descansaba en la parte izquierda de su hombro. Latias inmediatamente lo reconoce como Ash, su salvador y amor. Ella no pudo evitar chillar de alegría, la idea de reunirse con Ash.**

 **Bianca rio tontamente en Latias. Era la primera vez en 6 años que Latias había sido así de feliz.**

 **Cuando el transbordador ancló en la orilla, Bianca saludó a Ash y sus dos acompañantes, Misty y Brock.**

 **Bianca** : ¡Oye, es bueno ver a todos otra vez!  
 **  
Misty y Brock estaban felices de ver a Bianca y corrieron hacia ella. Sin embargo, Ash parece estar preocupado por otra cosa. Él asintió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella**.

 **El corazón de Latias se aceleró cuando flotó directamente frente a la persona que había echado de menos y anhelaba terriblemente. Quería abrazarlo fuertemente y no volver a soltarlo, pero solo lo miraba en silencio. Latias sintió algo en Ash que lo entristecía y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. Ella ama tanto al chico que le duele verlo deprimirse.  
**  
 **Bianca:** ¿Qué pasa con Ash? - **Bianca preguntó, notando que Ash no era su yo alegre habitual.**

 **Brock** : Bueno, simplemente se deprimió porque un chico que lo reto gano contra ash, el perdió de manera terrible, no le pudo hacer ni un solo rasguño a los pokemon del chico por lo cual se sintió como un fracasado - **Brock explicó.  
**  
 **Misty** : No te preocupes, él estará bien. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas hay en Altomare para nosotros? - **Preguntó Misty en un intento de cambiar el tema.**

 **Bianca** : Mmm ... en realidad, Altomare había sido realmente pacífica hasta ahora y no hay muchas cosas nuevas - **Bianca respondió.**

 **Misty:** Entonces, ¿por qué le enviaste a Ash un mensaje diciéndonos que viniéramos para una sorpresa? - **Misty preguntó mirando perpleja.**

 **Bianca** : **sudando** -Err ... - **Ella no supo cómo responder esa pregunta. Aparentemente, Bianca había pedido a Ash que volviera a visitar a Altomare únicamente porque quería ayudar a Latias.  
**  
 **Ash: En esto ash empezó a mirar sus alrededores como si sintiera que alguien lo observara lo cual le trajo varios recuerdos a la mente y recordó a cierta pokemon -** ¿Cómo está Latias? - **Ash interrumpió de repente. Su rostro se iluminó un poco cuando recordó los momentos memorables que había pasado con dragón exuberante durante su viaje anterior.  
**  
 **Bianca** : **Sintiéndose agradecida con Ash por las interrupciones, ella respondió -** Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

 **Antes de que Ash pudiera procesar esa oración en su cerebro, una fuerza invisible lo derribó.**

 **Latias** : ¡ASH! ¡Te extrañé tanto! - **Latias gritó mientras dejaba de lado su invisibilidad y acariciaba afectuosamente a Ash en el suelo.**

 **Ash:** ¡Guau! Latias como estas te echaba de menos, un momento…. ¿¡Ella puede hablar!? - **Preguntó Ash con asombro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Latias. Latias cerró los ojos mientras ronroneaba de satisfacción por el contacto y el saber que ash la extrañaba. Valió la pena esperar 6 años solo para sentir la calidez de su abrazo nuevamente.**

 **Bianca** : Sí, sin embargo, ella no está hablando, sino telepatizando sus pensamientos. Desde que te marchaste de Altomare, Latias había estado practicando muy duro aprendiendo telepatía y ya la domina a la perfección - **Bianca respondió.**

 **Ash:** ¡Eso es genial! - **Ash respondió, claramente impresionado con Latias.**

 **Misty:** ¡Sí, finalmente podemos comunicarnos con Latias ahora! - **Misty exclamó.**

 **De repente, Latias se volvió invisible mientras levantaba a Ash del suelo y ascendía en el aire.**

 **Pikachu:** ¡Pika Pika! (¡ASH QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN EL AIRE!) - **pikachu exclamó preocupado**

 **Ash:** ¡WAAAH! ¡Bájame! - **Ash luchó pero fue en vano**

 **Bianca** : Parece que Latias no puede esperar para jugar con Ash en el jardín secreto - **Bianca dijo con una sonrisa -** síganme, nos encontraremos con ellos allí.

 **El grupo siguió a Bianca mientras se reían de Ash mientras gritaba aterrorizado a 30 metros del suelo. Afortunadamente para ellos, no había nadie presenciando a Ash volando además de un niño de 4 años que miraba asombrado a Ash y le tiraba de la falda de su madre para llamar su atención:** "Mamá, ese chico está volando". **Sin embargo, su madre pensó que estaba fantaseando y lo ignoró.  
**  
 **Mientras tanto, en el jardín secreto ...  
**  
 **Latias trajo a Ash al estanque y lo dejó caer como la vez anterior cuando jugaron por primera vez aquí.**

 **Ash** : ¡Waaah! - **fue todo lo que Ash pudo decir antes de que Latias se zambullera y atrapara al asustado entrenador pokemon.**

 **Luego lo bajó y lo acarició cariñosamente de nuevo**

 **Ash:** No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! - **Ash se enojó, pero su ira pronto se olvidó cuando la suave piel de Latias le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Suavemente acarició el esbelto cuello de Latias, haciendo que la dragona temblara sonrojada.**

 **Ella miró a Ash a la cara. Aunque cambiara físicamente. Esos ojos eran aún fascinantes, y la sonrisa en su rostro tan cálida. Todo sobre Ash era demasiado perfecto para Latias.**

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los amigos de Bianca y Ash entraron al jardín.**

 **Misty:** Nunca pensé que existiera ese lugar, es tan hermoso - **dijo Misty asombrada mientras entraba al jardín.  
**  
 **Pikachu** : **Corrió hacia Ash y se subió a su lugar favorito** \- ¡Pika Pika! (¡ash por fin volviste te extrañe mucho¡) - **el ratón eléctrico gritó emocionado, feliz de ver a Ash otra vez.**

 **Ash:** Yo también te extrañé, pikachu - **Ash dijo mientras frotaba la cabeza de pikachu ganando un suave "chaaa" a cambio.**

 **Latias sintió una pequeña puñalada de celos cuando Pikachu le arrebató la atención a Ash**.

 **Bianca:** Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes la intención de quedarte aquí? - **Bianca le preguntó al grupo.  
**  
 **Ash:** Alrededor de una semana, tal vez menos - **Ash respondió.**

 **Latias** : Ash, no puedes quedarte aquí un poco más, por favor - **suplicó Latias, haciendo su "cara bonita" la cual Bianca y Latios nunca hubieran podido resistir**

 **Ash:** Err ... - **Ash estaba teniendo problemas para resistir la linda cara de Latias, pero él todavía se las arregla para mantenerse firme al final -** Lo siento, Latias, pero no puedo quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo. Mi equipo Pokemon necesita un entrenamiento serio. Volveré a buscarte cuando todo haya terminado.

 **Latias sabía que si Ash se iba, ella podría no volver a verlo. La idea de eso le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de mantener a Ash con ella**

 **Brock:** Ash, este jardín se ve genial, tal vez podríamos dejar a nuestro pokemon por un tiempo. **Brock sugirió**

 **Ash:** Bien salgan todos, su tiempo de juego ahora **dijo Ash mientras arrojaba todas sus pokebolas soltando a charizard, greninja, bayleef, Snorlax y sceptile.**

 **Bayleef:** "¡Bai!" (¡ASH!)

 **Antes de que Ash pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Bayleef hizo que su cuerpo golpeara a Ash sobre la suave hierba y lo acariciara con cariño.  
**  
 **Ash:** ¡De acuerdo, bayleef, es suficiente, eres tan pesada!" **Ash dijo entre risas.**

 **Una furiosa punzada de celos recorrió a Latias cuando vio esto.**

 **Bayleef:** "Bai! Bai! Leef!" (¡Nunca me libraré de ti, Ash!) **Fue la respuesta de bayleef a Ash.**

 **Brock:** Bayleef ha estado más animada desde que volvió a viajar contigo ash, aunque no era de extrañarse, tantos años sin viajar sin su entrenador cualquiera lo entendería

 **Latias:** **Ya no pudo resistir sus celos**. "¡Lai!" (traducción no disponible por palabras que no se pueden ni escribir). **Ella voló y atacó a bayleef frente a Ash.**

 **Bayleef fue arrojada varios metros y aterrizó en sus piernas creando un poco de fricción. Inmediatamente reaccionó retorciendo su cuerpo y sacudiendo la hoja de su cabeza, disparando varias hojas navajas hacia su agresor**.

 **Latias esquivó el ataque e inmediatamente cargo una garra dragón algo débil ya que latias casi nunca luchaba, pero en mal momento, Ash se interpuso entre las dos.**

 **Ash:** ¡BASTA LAS 2! DETENGANSE EN ESTE MOMENTO! **ash se pone entre ambas, pero era muy tarde para detenerlas, al hacerlo queda en medio de ambas recibiendo el ataque cayendo arrodillado al piso con algunas heridas leves, pero otra era algo grave y venia de su abdomen en la cual cual tenía un dolor algo punzante y sentía a la vez algo de sangre por su abdomen, pero decidió no darle importancia**

 **Ambas chicas:** ¿¡ASH!? **preocupadas por el estado del chico al verlo malherido**

 **Ash:** **Se vuelve a levantar para sacudirse un poco la ropa y mira a bayleef y latias -** chicas que les sucede, ustedes deberían ser amigas, no enemigas

 **Los dos Pokémon femeninos se miraron furiosamente, la tensión aumentaba rápidamente.**

 **Ash era un chico denso en lo que respecta a los asuntos del corazón, no tenía idea de qué había causado la enemistad entre los dos Pokémon femeninos.**

 **Ash:** De acuerdo, los tiempos de juego han terminado **dijo Ash antes de disparar un rayo rojo de luz de una pokebola, succionando Bayleef.** "¡Bai!" (¡ash por favor no…! **) Bayleef lloró antes de ser succionado de vuelta a la pokebola. Al menos Ash todavía tomó la decisión correcta a pesar de ser denso.**

 **Bianca:** **sudorosa al ver a Latias comportándose tan excesivamente protectora hacia Ash - [** Supuse que a Latias realmente le encantaría Ash] - **suspiró silenciosamente para sí misma-** Por cierto, ustedes tienen algún lugar donde alojarse durante este viaje - **La niña altomariana cuestionó al grupo.  
**  
 **Brock:** ¡Oh, no! ¡Me olvidé de reservar una habitación en el centro de pokemon! - **¡Exclamó Brock! Todos, excepto Bianca y Latias, se declararon culpables.**

 **Bianca:** ¿Por qué no todos ustedes se quedan en la sala de visitantes de nuestra casa? Estoy seguro de que Lorenzo estará encantado de aprobar esto también - **Bianca preguntó amablemente.  
**  
 **El trio de compañeros:** ¡Estupendo! - **Ash, Misty y Brock gritaron juntos.**

 **El grupo se dirigió a sus habitaciones para dejar sus productos antes de que Bianca y Latias los sacaran para explorar Altomare.**

 **Todos pasaron un buen rato explorando las calles de Altomare, y esto era especialmente bueno para Latias ya que así tenía a Ash todo para ella. A pesar de que era invisible, no dejaba de acariciar y asediar a Ash de vez en cuando en las calles, haciendo que Ash se viera realmente incómodo y ganando varias miradas raras de los transeúntes**.

 **Brock conoció a una bella dama mientras estaba en la calle y comenzó a decirle tonterías. Misty luego lo alejó de su oreja y él comenzó a llorar.**

 **Ash** : Brock nunca cambiara eso de espantar a las chicas – **dijo ash en tono de burla.  
**  
 **Pikachu rodó los ojos mientras Brock seguía sollozando.**

 **Misty** : **luego de regañar a Brock, Misty pasó un brazo alrededor de Ash haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente –** Mi joven ash, aunque sea Brock tiene la mentalidad para tratar de conquistar chicas, tu ni pudiste ver lo que sentía tus amigas serena o lillie por ti y fue por eso que se fueron con alguien más, eres muy despistado.

 **Ash:** **bajo la mirada por el comentario de Misty aunque no quería aceptarlo era la realidad pero puso una excusa ante la burla de Misty –** to no sabré del amor, pero tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme cuando tu estas en el mismo problema, tu siempre espantas a los chicos de ti!

 **Esto hizo que pikachu se riera tanto que se cayó de los hombros de Ash y comenzó a rodar por el suelo, estallando de risa incontrolablemente por la discusión de sus compañeros.  
**  
 **Latias** : **se sorprendió cuando escuchó su respuesta –** (¡Ash no sabe nada!). (Supongo que solo tengo que enseñarle yo misma) - **pensó para luego soltar una risita**

 **Misty:** Que dijiste! ¡Mejor deja de quejarte cuando las cosas son como son, inmaduro! - **Misty respondió con ira.  
**  
 **Ash** : ¡Oye, no soy inmaduro! - **Ash reprendido -** Está bien, si quieres seguir reprochándome solo hazlo, De todos modos, no estoy interesado en el amor ¡todo lo que me importa es ser el mejor maestro de Pokémon de todos los tiempos!

 **Latias:** **Estaba triste cuando oyó eso –** (¿a ash solo le importa ser maestro pokemon y nunca enamorarse?)

 **Luego de que el grupo siguiera su camino ash cayó al piso con un tremendo dolor que ya no soportaba**

 **Ash: quejándose del dolor mientras gritaba y se presionaba cerca de su estómago –** AHHHHH!

 **Todos los presentes:** ¿¡ASH!? – **todos se preocuparon por el azabache por lo cual corrieron a atenderlo**

 **Misty:** ¡ASH! ¿¡Que te sucede que te duele!? – **preocupada al ver el dolor de su amigo**

 **Brock: de pronto se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba lleno de sangre por lo cual decidió quitar la mano de ash de su abdomen para poder revisarlo y al levantar su camisa vieron 3 cortes profundos en su abdomen y otros cortes algo menores en el cuerpo de ash los cuales no se había notado por su camisa –** Hay que llevar a ash de inmediato a un centro pokemon

 **Entre Brock, Misty y Bianca cargaron a ash yendo rápidamente a un centro pokemon el cual para su suerte estaba cerca una vez llegaron la enfermera Joey se llevó rápidamente a ash a la sala de emergencias, habían pasado algunas horas y ash aún no había salido de la mencionada sala mientras sus amigos esperaban en la sala de espera preocupados**

 **Bianca:** Como le sucedió eso a ash si mientras caminábamos no se estaba quejando de dolor o algo – **preocupada por la situación de su viejo amigo**

 **Misty:** yo tampoco lo sé, él estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros, como no pudimos darnos cuenta de eso

 **Brock:** Debió haber sido por su camisa, el color no dejo ver la sangre, pero cuando sentí la camisa de ash estaba toda llena de sangre por lo que puedo deducir que ash perdió una gran cantidad de sangre, pero el por lo visto no se había dado cuenta del corte, lo que me sorprendió es como ash pudo seguir en pie todo este tiempo, esas heridas eran muy profundas y todos los cortes que tenía en su cuerpo, dejaría a cualquiera noqueado en el suelo – **dedujo Brock lo que podía haber sido una situación fatal para su amigo si no lo hubieran ayudado de inmediato**

 **Misty:** pero como demonios es que a ash le sucedieron esos cortes, el estaba bien y de un momento a otro cayo

 **Brock:** Por la profundidad de los 3 cortes y los demás cortes diría que fue cuando ash detuvo los ataques de bayleef y latias recibiendo la garra dragón de latias y las hojas nava de bayleef haciéndole un gran daño

 **Latias: Al escuchar lo que decía Brock esta estaba devastada, pensar en lo que le había hecho a su amado la dejaba con ganas de llorar y salir volando de ahí hacia cualquier otra parte, pero otra parte de ella quería quedarse al lado de ash y disculparse con él por lo que había hecho**

 **Misty:** que mal y todo por detener a bayleef y latias, ash tiene un gran corazón tanto que recibiría un disparo para puro salvar a un amigo o en este caso un ataque pokemon

 **Luego de unos minutos sale la enfermera Joey y se dirige donde sus amigos**

 **Joey:** disculpen, ustedes son amigos del paciente ash kétchup

 **Todos asintieron**

 **Joey:** Bueno les alegrara saber que a su amigo le curamos todas las heridas y ya lo estabilizamos, unos minutos más y su amigo hubiera sido historia

 **Latias: Al escuchar esto quedo aún más devastada pensar que ella casi mataba a ash, no lo podía procesar, los ojos de latias estaban lacrimosos, ya casi no podía soportar las ganas de llorar por lo que le había hecho a su ash**

 **Brock:** y cuando lo podremos ver – **pregunto el moreno**

 **Joey:** bueno lo podrán ver cuando despier….lo siento tengo una llamada – **la enfermera Joey contesta y luego de unos minutos cuelga -** bueno están de suerte su amigo acaba de despertar, pero antes de ir a verlo quisiera que me dijeran que paso con exactitud

 **Bianca, Brock, Misty: se miraban entre ellos pensando que dirían ya que no podían decir que una latias y una bayleef lo había atacado por accidente entonces la peli naranja se dispuso a hablar**

 **Misty:** Pues vera la cosa es que alguien nos trató de hacer daño, nuestro amigo aquí presente nos trató de defender, pero de un solo golpe lo noquearon entonces ash trato de defendernos, le dio unos cuantos golpes al sujeto, pero él había hecho algo que nadie se imaginaria, saco un pokemon con el cual utilizo garra dragón para atacarlo lo cual resulto ser muy efectivo dejándole a ash esa herida profunda, luego de eso el sujeto empezó a correr escapándose de la escena

 **Joey:** Esta bien escribiré lo que me dijeron en el informe mientras pasen a ver a su amigo, esta al final de la sala de hospitalización

 **Luego de la falsa historia que había creado Misty estos fueron a ver a ash, Brock discutió unos minutos con Misty por lo que había contado, lo había dejado avergonzado frente a la enfermera Joey, luego de eso llegaron a la habitación de ash para verlo vendado del cuello hasta la cintura**

 **Ash:** hola chicos como están, espero no haberlos preocupado – **dijo el azabache riendo inocentemente**

 **Misty: Se acercó a ash abrazándolo no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo mientras su voz se quebrantaba en llanto –** Idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre haber hecho algo así, casi mueres, casi te perdemos!

 **Brock:** Ash, aunque me cueste decirlo, Misty tiene razón, lo que hiciste fue algo impulsivamente tonto, de no haber sido porque te quejaste del dolor no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta del peligro en el que estabas

 **Ash: Bajo la mirada y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad –** lo siento mucho por hacerlos preocupar así chicos no fue mi intensión, pero no podía dejar que 2 personas importantes para mi salieran lastimadas, verlas pelear fue una cosa, pero que se lastimaran entre si no podía, era algo que no podía soportar – **Dijo para luego ver a sus amigos**

 **Bianca:** bueno, aunque la intención es lo que cuenta debes medir bien tus acciones ash, pero lo importante es que ya estas sano y a salvo

 **Latias: Luego de escuchar las palabras de ash ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza estaba tan sonrojada que el rojo natural de su cara había cambiado a una tonalidad mas roja, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que ella fuera importante para ash, tanto hasta el punto de casi morir, pero por otra parte latias sentía más remordimiento por lo sucedido, mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos de vergüenza y culpa la enfermera Joey entra al cuarto**

 **Joey** : Lo siento chicos, pero deberían dejar descansar a su amigo, dentro de unas horas le daremos de alta así que será mejor que vuelvan después

 **Todos acataron la orden de la enfermera Joey saliendo de la habitación a excepción de una dragona la cual seguía invisible y se había quedado en la habitación, en ese momento floto hasta quedar frente a ash, este solo veía al frente a lo que latias pensó que ash sabía que ella estaba allí en eso ella soltó una lagrima la cual ash sintió**

 **Ash:** Uh? Eso que fue – **decía confundido al sentir la pequeña gota**

 **Latias: en eso latias abraza a ash no tan fuerte pero tampoco tan suave mientras le caían las lágrimas y lloraba, por suerte nadie escuchaba a latias ya que la habitación estaba lejos de los demás**

 **Ash:** ¿¡Pero que…!? Latias!? – **sorprendido al ver a la dragona abrazándolo mientras lloraba, no sabía la razón, pero solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa –** Lati…. – **fue interrumpido por la dragona**

 **Latias:** A-Ash lo siento mucho! ¡N-no fue mi intención hacerte eso, casi mueres por mi culpa, por favor ash no me odies por eso, y-yo no quise hacerlo! – **decía llorando, las lágrimas caían a cantaros de los ojos dorados de la dragona hacia el pecho del azabache, estaba destrozada, pensaba en ese momento que no servía para nada, o eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que ash empezó a hablar**

 **Ash: Al azabache se le rompía su corazón al ver a su amiga llorando de esa manera por lo que empezó a consolarla empezando por acariciarle la cabeza para calmarla –** Latias no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente más nada, el único culpable de que me pasara esto fui yo mismo, aunque no me arrepiento de nada – **luego de acariciar la cabeza de latias la abraza para consolarla –** Te perdono latias, pero ya deja de llorar, arruinaras tu lindo rostro

 **Latias: Sintió las palabras del azabache entrar a su corazón por lo que se dejó de sentir culpable y se empezó a sonrojar por el abrazo y las últimas palabras de ash, pero lo bueno es saber que ash la perdonaba, cuando latias iba a hablar noto que el azabache se había dormido abrazándola tiernamente, para ella era un sueño hecho realidad estar de esa manera con su amado, ni en un millón de años se imaginaba dormir abrazada con ash, por lo que ella también se dejó llevar por cresselia**

 **Habian pasado las horas y ya casi era de noche entonces los amigos de ash lo irian a visitar ya que lo hiban a dar de alta entonces bianca se adelanto ya que brock y misty estaban halando con la enfermera joey pero cuando Bianca entro a la habitacion quedo palida y en shock al ver como estaban latias y ash por lo que cerro la puerta y se acerco rapidamente a latias para despertarla, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca vio como dormia latias se sonrojo y se alegro por su amiga pero de un momento a otro movio su cabeza a los lados centrandose en lo que iva a hacer**

 **Bianca: Empieza a mover a Latias tratando de despertarla mientras le susurraba algunas cosas –** [Latias despierta, debes volver a hacerte invisible antes que alguien te vea]

 **Latias: Latias estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente entre los brazos –** Lati la la (ahora no mama 5 minutos más)  
 **Bianca: Al escuchar lo que dijo latias esta solo se molesto y le susurro unas cosas a latias en el oido lo cual iso que esta se despertara con la cara de un color rojo carmesi por su sonrojo y volara rapidamente hacia arriba golpeandose con el techo**

 **(nota:** Bianca entiende lo que dice latias y otros pokemon ya que latias le dio una habilidad para entender a los pokemon solo cuando ella este cerca de Bianca)

 **Latias: Sujetandose la cabeza por el golpe empezo a descender poco a poco viendo a bianca aun con el sonrojo –** Q-que paso, porque me despertaste

 **Bianca:** Que porque!? Pues sera porque un pokemon legendaria el cual todo el mundo cree que es una leyenda esta durmiendo en los brazos de un humano lo cual crearia un gran escandalo si los descubrieran y mas si los amigos de ash descubrieran lo que sientes por ash, si no te hubiera manipulado el sueño que tenias no habrias despertado

 **Latias: Su sonrojo llego a otro nivel mientras botaba algo de humo –** E-entonces t-tu F-fuiste la que iso que t-tuviera ese sueño tan indecente

 **Bianca:** Si fui yo, ademas como se te ocurre quedarte aquí, estaba muy preocupada pense que te habian secuestrado – **A lo lejos escucha la voz de misty y brock –** mejor te castigo cuando lleguemos a la casa ahora haste invicible

 **Latias: Con cara de miedo al escuchar que Bianca la iva a regañar, esta sabia que sus regaños eran severos y peores a los de latios por lo que le hace caso a Bianca y se vuelve invisible**

 **A lo que latias hace esto entran brock y misty los cuales vieron a Bianca Preocupada pero no le dieron importancia y se empezaron a acercar a ash para despertarlo ya que lo habian dado de alta**

 **Bianca: Pensando para si misma –** (que bueno que no se dieron cuenta)

 **Misty: Empieza a mover a ash para despertarlo –** Ash despierta, ya nos podemos ir del centro pokemon

 **Ash: sin despertar –** no mama aun no quiero despertar

 **Misty:** entonces no queda de otra, pickachu usa impactrueno en ash

 **Pikachu:** Pika Pi (esta bien) – **empieza a cargar electricidad hasta que brock los interrumpio**

 **Brock:** Esperen no hagan eso, lo puedo despertar de otra forma – **a causa de esto misty y pikachu hicieron un puchero ya que misty queria reirse viendo a ash electrocutado y pikachu que disfrutaba hacerlo, entonces brock saco un pato de comida envuelto en aluminio el cual tenia para mas tarde, asi que lo destapo y lo paso por la nariz de ash el cual aun con los ojos cerrados levanto la mitad de su cuerpo entonces brock empezo a alejarlo poco a poco haciendo que ash se levantara y le dio y el plato a ash en ese momento se desperto por el calor del plato**

 **Ash:** Uh? Que hago aquí parado – **vio el plato de comida que tenia por lo que puso ojos de estrella –** si por fin ya tenia hambre – **se sento en la cama y empezo a comer con un tenedor que saco de la nada, es menos de 1 minuto ash se comio la comida mientras brook estaba con unas lagrimas estilo enime callendole por la cara al ver como su plato favorito se habia esfumado en un momento –** ah ya estoy lleno, me hacia falta esto, ya recupere todas mis fuerzas – **se levanto de su cama y se vistio ya que solo estaba usando su ropa interior es esto Misty, Bianca y Latias se voltearon sonrojadas y en eso momento Latias penso**

 **Latias:** (no puede ser estuve durmiendo abrazado con ash mientras el estaba semi desnudo, pero como lo hiba a saber el estaba arropado, no puede ser no puede ser) – **latias tenia sus garras en su cara super sonrojada moviendo su cabeza en forma de negacion**

 **Ash:** Bueno ya estoy listo ya nos podemos ir – **Decia ash ya vestido con todas sus cosas puestas en eso ash sienten 3 golpes en su cabeza los cuales le habia dejado 3 chichones grandes y a el con una lagrima, habian sido Misty, Bianca y Latias quienes lo habian golpeado**

 **Misty:** Si sabes que hay chicas aquí, idiota! – **decia misty sonrojada y enojada**

 **Bianca:** Misty tiene razon, deberias ser mas considerado ash

 **Latias:** (eres un idiota ash, como se te ocurre estar semidesnudo ante 3 chicas) – **Sonrojada pero ya que estaba invisible no se notaba**

 **Ash:** Entiendo a Misty y a Bianca, pero latias porque tu te pones asi si tu y y… - **ash fue callado por un impactrueno de pikachu el cual como se habia quedado con ash todo el tiempo vio lo que paso entre el y latias por lo que descidio dispararle ese impactrueno para callarlo y que no dijera nada, luego e eso ash quedo negro y con el pelo estilo afro mientras boto un pequeño humo por su boca**

 **Latias:** (que bueno que pikachu iso eso, cuando lleguemos le agradecere) **penso latias aliviada ya que ash casi revelaba lo que paso entre ambos**

 **Mientras tanto los demas amigos de ash se reian de el por lo que habia sucedido, y ash para unicerles tambien empezo a reir**

 **El día pronto pasó y Ash y su compañía regresaron a su habitación para descansar. Los siguientes días fueron similares y no pasó mucho, además de recorrer todo Altomare e ir de compras.**

 **Lo siguiente que supo Latias fue que Ash pasaría su último día en Altomare. La ansiedad la abrumaba de inmediato. Ella quería estar con Ash para siempre. Entonces ella se pregunta si está bien que se vaya de Altomare y siga a Ash en su viaje. Ahora era la única guardiana de Altomare y, ¿qué pasaría si Altomare le sucediera algo mientras ella estaba fuera? Latias se vio atrapada en un dilema entre seguir su amor o proteger la ciudad pacífica de Altomare.  
** **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **podra bayleef tener alguna oportunidad de estar con ash? latias dejara de ser celosa? ash algun dia podra conseguir novia? latias habra soñado rikolonas cuando durmio con ash? ella me amara algun dia :'v, esta y muchas preguntas mas en el siguiente capitulo de tu telenovela mexicana favorita el "2 mujeres un camino"...WTF me confundi de escrito, perdon era asi, en el siguiente capitulo de "dejando todo para estar contigo**

 **Yo: bueno chicos y chicas espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, fue el mas largo que e hecho, y aunque dije que lo subiria el domingo, osea ya que habia dicho que dentro de una semana y la semana pasaba el domingo me arrepenti y lo quise subir hoy, ademas de que no soy pasciente para esperar tanto tiempo, asi que esto es todo, den like comenten suscribanse y asi b...**

 **latias: reaper-sama antes que se valla quiero decirle algo -cara tierna- gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con ash**

 **yo: awww de nada mi pequeña siempre estare para ti**

 **latias: y tambien queria darle otra cosa -cara tierna nivel 2-**

 **yo: y eso que seria**

 **Latias: esto, bianca ahora**

 **Bianca: con gusto -golpea al escritor tan fuerte que lo deja tirado en el suelo con un chichote-**

 **Latias: eso fue por lo que me obligo a hacerle a ash en todo el capitulo y la verguenza que nos iso pasar haciendo que viearamos a ash semi-desnudo por unos instantes**

 **yo: me lo merecia, pero no me arrepiento de nada -dice para suspirar mientras su alma le salia de su boca en forma kawaii**

 **Latias: creo que nos pasamos...y si lo tiramos al lago...jajaja es broma, aun le debo mucho a reaper-sama, adios a todos, les mando un fuerte abrazo y beso a los que hallan leido el libro hasta el final, ya que este fue un logro de reaper-sama escribir 5138 palabras en 1 solo dia, hasta el mismo se sorprendio, y ya que el esta en el mundo de los sueños yo me despedire en su lugar, bye bye**


	3. Capitulo 3: nuevos compañeros

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

Capítulo 3: nuevos compañeros

 **Latias se acostó en una rama de árbol que era su lugar favorito en el jardín secreto. Estaba completamente despierta y apenas podía dormir a pesar de que había pasado la medianoche. La idea de que ash se iba la próxima tarde le rompía el corazón. Ala, Latias se levantó y voló sigilosamente a la casa de Lorenzo, escabulléndose por el pasillo y abriendo silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Ash con sus poderes psíquicos.**

 **En la habitación, Misty estaba durmiendo en el último piso de una cama de dos pisos y Brock en el piso inferior. Ash compartió un colchón que estaba en el piso con pikachu. Latias envidiaba a pikachu por estar siempre tan cerca de Ash e incluso acostarse con él. Sin embargo, ella también se sintió aliviada de que estaba pikachu durmiendo con Ash en lugar de su bayleef. No podía imaginar cuál sería su reacción si alguna vez encontraba bayleef durmiendo junto a Ash y tampoco quería pensar en eso. Pensar en bayleef solo hace que su sangre hierva de rabia**.

 **volando sobre Ash, ella miró la cara dormida de Ash con anhelo y lujuria. Incluso cuando Ash está dormido, todavía parecía tan hermoso que Latias tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de compartir la cama y abrazarse a sí misma en el calor de Ash. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y besó a Ash en su mejilla, causando que Ash sonriera.**

 **Latias sonrió feliz por la respuesta de Ash, pero pronto se convirtió en un profundo ceño fruncido.**

 **Ash:** Mmm ... pikachu - **Murmuró Ash mientras dormía.**

Latias: (¿Cómo pikachu siempre capta toda la atención de Ash?) - **Pensó para sí misma enojada. Sin embargo, echó un vistazo a Ash y eso fue suficiente para calmar cualquier enojo en ella** – (Es tan guapo incluso cuando duerme) - **pensó Latias para sí misma. Después de mirar a Ash durante un rato, finalmente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente con sus poderes psíquicos. Regresó al jardín secreto y voló a la fuente que contiene el roció del alma**.

 **Miró a través del agua y el roció del alma, que contiene el alma de su hermano fallecido, Latios. El roció del alma fue la única razón por la cual Latias no podía dejar a Altomare para seguir a Ash. Debía protegerse con seguridad, pero si cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría conducir a la destrucción de AltoMare. Sin embargo, el roció del alma no era lo único que necesitaba el mecanismo de defensa de Altomare (DMA) para funcionar. El roció del alma solo le permite al usuario controlar el DMA, sin embargo, el usuario necesita tener un Latias o Latios para alimentar el DMA. Sin un latios/as para alimentar el DMA, el rocio del alma sola no sería una amenaza.**

 **Bianca:** ¿Latias? **\- dijo una voz detrás de la dragona Latias casi saltó de su piel asustada. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Bianca parada justo detrás de ella** \- Latias, ¿por qué no te has dormido? - **Bianca preguntó, sus ojos mostraban mucha preocupación por su mejor amiga.  
**  
 **Latias:** No puedo dormir todavía - **Latias respondió tímidamente**

 **Bianca:** ¿Es por Ash?

 **Latias ya no pudo contener su dolor, pensar que su amado se iría y no lo podría volver a ver. Clavó su cabeza en el pecho de Bianca y lloró amargamente.  
**  
 **Latias:** Se irá mañana y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto - **Latias sollozó mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos humedecían la camisa de Bianca.  
**  
 **Bianca no soportaba ver a Latias tan herida.**

 **Bianca:** Latias, ¿alguna vez has pensado en seguir a Ash en su viaje? – **le pregunto a su amiga**.

 **Latias:** Sí! Pero no puedo ya que necesito proteger el roció del alma! - **respondió Latias, todavía llorando.  
**  
 **Bianca:** ¿entonces por qué no traes el roció del alma junto con Ash? Además, Ash también podría prestar ayuda si alguien intenta tomar el roció del alma o capturarte.

 **Latias reflexionó sobre la sugerencia de Bianca. ¡No era una mala idea, en cambio fue excelente! Ella ahora podía seguir a su amante en su viaje.**

 **Latias:** ¡Bianca! ¡Esa idea es brillante! ¿Significa que puedo seguir a Ash mañana? – **Latias le gritó telepáticamente a Bianca  
**  
 **Latias:** Bueno, tendremos que ver qué tiene que decir Lorenzo **\- respondió Bianca.**

 **Latias sabía que Lorenzo no aprobaría esta idea con facilidad. Lorenzo cree firmemente que la forma más segura de evitar que el DMA se use en las manos equivocadas es ocultar el roció del alma en el jardín secreto donde casi nadie sabía de su existencia y para Latias seguir siendo un secreto para el mundo. Que Latias siga a Ash en su viaje y traiga el roció del alma, significaría todo lo contrario de lo que él cree que Altomare estará a salvo. Sin embargo, Latias estaba segura de que lo convencería. Es la única forma para ella estar con Ash**

 **Bianca:** Latias, vuelve a dormir ahora. Discutiremos esto con Lorenzo a primera hora de la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

 **Latias asintió y voló de regreso a su lugar favorito en la rama de un árbol.**

 **Bianca: Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa entonces se detuvo recordando algo que se le había olvidado reclamarle a latias desde hace días –** Latias antes de que te duermas hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo

 **Latias:** **Tenia su mirada hacia otro lado, pero sentía un aura oscura y siniestra como si de la muerte se tratara por lo que poco a poco giro su cabeza para ver a Bianca a la cual se la imagino con un aura morada y ojos rojos como los de un demonio (imagínense a milk de dragón ball con el aura de un súper saiyan rose y tan seria que podría quemar a alguien con la mirada)**

 **Bianca:** mi queridísima amiga latias, todos estos días te has estado escapando del tema que he querido hablar contigo y esta vez no te salvaras, ahora quiero que bajes de inmediato aquí – **dijo apuntando al piso mientras que con su pie lo golpeaba seguidamente (ya saben cómo cuando una madre esta de brazos cruzados enojado con uno por no hacer la tarea o por romper algo)**

 **Latias: le hacer caso a Bianca y empieza a descender lentamente sin mirar a Bianca a la cara ya que tenía la cara baja**

 **Bianca:** ahora dime porque ***** (por problemas de conexión a internet no podemos traducir esta palabra, gracias por elegirnos como su distribuidor principal de internet) te encontré durmiendo abrazada con ash y además que él estaba casi desnudo, latias no me digas que hicieron lo que creo que hicieron – **toma a latias de los hombros y la empieza a mover de un lado a otro –** y si lo hicieron, en qué **** pensabas latias cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso, él es un humano y tu un pokemon, sabes que la pokefilia es ilegal, no solo eso si no que lo hiciste primero que yo tengo tanta rabia y disgusto por solo pensar eso que me dan ganas de partir una montaña de un solo golpe

 **Latias: ya mareada por como la movía Bianca ya latias tenía espirales en sus ojos por lo cual Bianca la soltó para que explicara –** y-yo no hice lo que tú crees que hice con ash, solo me quede para disculparme con ash y conseguir su perdón pero en el momento que yo lloraba por lo que le había hecho el me abrazo para consolarme y sin yo darme cuenta se durmió y para no molestarlo me dormido con el…..abrazándolo…..mas…nada…pero yo no sabía que él estaba semi-desnudo eso te lo aseguro, él estaba arropado y no sabía nada, además por tu culpa hiciste que tuviera ese mini sueño con lo que me susurraste mientras dormía y ahora no puedo sacar eso de mi mente ahora a veces cuando veo a ash me siento ansiosa y mi cuerpo se siente extraño como una sensación de placer que recorriera todo mi cuerpo y mi parte intima se empieza a humedecer y todo por tu culpa!

 **Bianca:** Por mi culpa¡? Si no te hubiera despertado quien sabe que malentendido se hubiera causado en ese momento, y todo porque no puedes tener paciencia para estar con ash, además no sabes si ash siente lo mismo que tú, sabes que él es un humano y tu un pokemon algo que nunca cambiara, solo existieron unos 50 casos de pokefilia en toda la historia y la gente no lo tomo bien, tanto así que exiliaron a esas personas, aunque este es un tiempo más moderno no creo que la gente lo acepte

 **Latias: se entristeció y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga para luego bajar la cara mientras lagrimas caían** – ¡tú crees que no lo sé, crees que no sé qué eso es algo casi imposible, que por eso nos podrían mirar de mala manera, hasta podría arruinar el mayor sueño de ash, crees que no lo sé!? – **decía llorando mientras se tapaba la cara**

 **Bianca: Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que abraza a su amiga consolándola y acariciándole la cabeza –** lo siento mucho latias, lo que dije no era verdad solo era porque estaba enojada más nada, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y ver que sufras por los comentarios de los otros me causaría mucho mal, aunque hay algo que no te he dicho, en realidad algunas personas en estos tiempos aún se enamoran de sus pokemon, algunas no lo demuestran pero otra a veces salen en citas en público algunas personas los señalan pero otras solo lo ven como algo normal, pero hay más gente que está en contra que como la que no está en contra, aunque aún no ha llegado ningún caso de que un entrenador haya tenido algún hibrido pokemon humano, ya que al ser nuestras especies diferentes el esperma humano no puede fecundizar un ovulo pokemon y también pasa lo mismo con las humanas y los pokemon, te digo esto para que no te hagas ilusiones de una vida tan placentera con ash, con hijos y esas cosas

 **Latias: Empezaba de lagrimear y levanta la cara viendo a Bianca –** ya lo sé, cada día pienso en eso, en que estando al lado de ash no poder darle todo lo que una chica podría darle, todo eso ronda por mi cabeza cada vez que veo a ash, a veces me imagino besando a ash, o yo casándome con ash, hasta a ash y yo cuidando a unos bebes latias, pero cuando abro los ojos veo lo que es la realidad lo cual es lo que me duele

 **Bianca: ve a latias y sonríe un poco acariciándole un poco la cabeza -** vamos ya no pienses en eso, yo te ayudare a resolver todo eso cuando el momento llegue, hasta que ese momento llegue solo quédate tranquila y sigue teniendo todas esas fantasías locas

 **Latias: asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír sabiendo que su amiga la apoyaba en todo**

 **Bianca:** ah y una cosa más antes que se me olvide – **le pone un pequeño detector GPS en una parte del cuerpo de latias el cual ella no podía alcanzarse -** tu castigo por lo que paso en el centro pokemon será que no puedes acercarte a ash, solo podrás acercarte a él si es para hablar algo importante, pero si es para hacerle algún cariño, juego, coqueteo u otra cosa, te torturare cada vez que lo hagas y si piensas volverte invisible o disfrazarte de alguien lo sabré con ese rastreador GPS y este castigo será por 3 semanas – **dijo sonriendo maléfica pero tiernamente**

 **Latias: tarda unos 5 segundos para analizar todo lo que dijo Bianca por lo que al salir del trance entendió que estaba castigada de la forma más cruel posible -** ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 **En eso un pikachu enojado y somnoliento se asoma por una venta y le grita a Bianca y latias**

 **Pikachu:** PIKA PI KA PI KA CHU KA KA PIKA! (¡YA VALLAN A DORMIR QUE TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO Y ESTA TIERNA CARA NO SE ARREGLA ASI POR ARTE DE MAGIA!) – **luego de eso pikachu cierra la ventana y vuelve a dormir**

 **Luego de rogarle a Bianca que le quitara ese castigo y sin tener éxito esta se vuelve a subir a su rama favorita a dormir, Ahora que puede irse con Ash, se encontró mucho menos tensa. Pensó en cómo sería viajar con Ash, pero tampoco se podía quitar de la cabeza el castigo de Bianca, no poderle hacer nada a ash durante 3 semanas era algo injusto, ella no se podría contener tanto, hasta que de repente pensando en ash empezó a tener una de esas fantasías húmedas por lo cual se puso roja y se empezó a excitar al hacerlo empezó a tocarse en su parte íntima y…..eso lo dejare para otro momento, no quiero perder mi inspiración lemonera así de rápida así que los que hayan quedado con ganas de saber que paso con latias espérense hasta otro capítulo**

 **A la mañana siguiente, Latias y Bianca le contaron a Lorenzo su plan.**

 **Lorenzo:** No Latias, no es seguro.

 **Latias:** ¡Ash también protegerá el roció del alma! ¡Sé que lo hará! - **Latias protestó.**

 **Lorenzo:** Mira, sé que quieres estar con Ash, sin embargo, la seguridad de Altomare debería ser lo primero - **Lorenzo dijo con severidad y con voz estricta**

 **Bianca:** Recuerda cómo Annie y Oakley todavía logran rastrear a Latias y encontrar el jardín secreto para obtener el roció del alma - **Bianca le recordó a su padre que su camino tampoco era infalible.  
**  
 **Lorenzo abrió la boca pero estaba perdido por las palabras. finalmente suspiró.  
**  
 **Lorenzo:** Bien, sé que me ves como un viejo que no es más que un obstáculo. Ve y haz lo que quieras

 **Bianca:** ¡No papá, eso no era lo que quiero decir! - **Bianca dijo, sorprendida por la respuesta de su padre sentía que le había roto su corazón.  
**  
 **Lorenzo:** No importa, no tengo derecho a decir cómo se debe proteger a los Altomarianos ya que no soy el guardián de Altomare. Latias sí - **Lorenzo concedió**

 **Latias:** No se preocupe, Altomare estará bien incluso cuando yo no esté aquí - **aseguró Latias.**

 **Lorenzo: Lorenzo asintió y puso su mano sobre Latias -** Adelante ve con Ash, para que siempre seas feliz - **Con eso Latias voló a la velocidad del rayo para decirle a Ash sobre las buenas noticias.  
**  
 **Ash:** ¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguirme en mi viaje?" - **Ash preguntó aun recuperándose del shock de lo que Latias le había dicho.  
**  
 **Misty:** Latias, si dejas a Altomare y sigues a Ash, quién guardará el roció del alma - **Misty preguntó confundida por la propuesta de latias hacia ash  
**  
 **Latias:** Bianca traerá el roció del alma con nosotros - **dijo Latias**

 **Ash:** ¿Qué! ¿Bianca también vendrá con nosotros? - **Ash preguntó shock de nuevo**. (¿Qué está pasando en el mundo?) - **Ash pensó para sí mismo.**

 **Latias** : ¿No nos quieres con ustedes? - **Latias le preguntó a Ash triste por la reacción de ash, pensó que la estaba rechazando**

 **Ash:** ¡No! ¡Eso no era lo que quería decir! – **respondió Ash rápidamente** \- Me sorprendió demasiado que ahora tenga dos compañeras nuevas en mi viaje.

 **Latias:** Así que nos estamos yendo ahora - **preguntó ansiosa Latias.**

 **Así que Ash dejó a Altomare junto con sus dos nuevas compañeras Latias y Bianca después de despedirse de Lorenzo y mientras todos estaban en el camarote de ash hablando latias le propone algo a ash**

 **Latias** : por cierto, ash ahora que estoy viajando contigo, te quisiera preguntar algo

 **Ash:** claro latias dime la pregunta – **dijo el azabache sonriéndole**

 **Latias:** me preguntabas si podría ser tu pokemon

 **Todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta de latias, aunque sabría que en cualquier momento lo haría no pensó que fuera de inmediato**

 **Ash:** pero latias estas segura de esto – **Pregunto ash sacando una pokeball la cual solo dejo en su mano**

 **Latias:** si muy segura, quiero ser tu pokemon y acompañarte en todos tus viajes, y ayudarte cuando lo necesites

 **Ash: solo sonrió notando que las palabras de su amiga eran sinceras y profundas por lo que puso la pokeball frente a latias la cual choco su cabeza contra la pokeball haciendo que esta se accionara absorbiendo a latias, la pokeball estuvo agitándose durante unos segundos hasta que el boto del centro dejo de parpadear y salía un destello de este y ash levanto su brazo en su clásico momento –** si atrape a un latias! – **pikachu salto de alegría por el nuevo integrante y luego de eso ash deja salir a latias –** ahora eres de mi equipo latias – **el azabache le sonrió cálidamente**

 **Latias: se sonrojo por la sonrisa, pero esta solo la correspondió con otra sonrisa para después pegar su frente con la de ash de la cual empezó a salir un brillo y al ver esto Bianca se sorprendió**

 **Bianca:** Latias también le darás esa habilidad a ash, estas segura de eso, no crees que lo afectara un poco

 **Brock:** De que habilidad hablas Bianca – **Pregunto el moreno ojos pequeños a Bianca**

 **Bianca:** La habilidad de entender a los pokemon

 **Todos menos Bianca, latias y pikachu (que no sabía lo que pasaba) se sorprendieron**

 **Ash:** Ó-osea que ahora puedo entender a los pokemon – **pregunto ash algo shokeado**

 **Pikachu:** Pika Pika (ash estas bien) **– Ash al entender lo que había dicho pikachu se sorprendió muchos pensaron que iría a gritar de terror, pero fue lo contrario lo que iso fue que….**

 **Ash: Salto de la emoción por poder entender a los pokemon – ¡** Si ahora puedo entender a los pokemon, hurra!

 **Desde esta parte los pokemon hablarán, pero solo Bianca y ash los entenderán**

 **Pikachu:** C-como que ahora puedes escuchar la voz de los pokemon, ósea que me entiendes lo que digo – **Pregunto pikachu algo preocupado, pero no lo demostró**

 **Ash:** Sí! No es genial amigo! – **dijo ash levantando a pikachu**

 **Pikachu:** S-si es genial viejo amigo – **decía eso mientras que pensaba –** (es genial para ti solo, ahora no sé cómo hare yo para ocultar aquello) – **Pensaba, pero su voz inter era un poco más fina**

 **Bianca:** bueno dejando las emociones a un lado, porque no salimos y vemos el paisaje

 **En eso todos salen a la cubierta del barco viendo el hermoso mar y la gran vista que tenían, latias pensó en todas las aventuras que tendría con ash de ahora en adelante, pero mientras latias estaba feliz pikachu no lo estaba tanto, estaba preocupado por algo, pero nadie sabía lo que era.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **podra latias conquistar a ash? cual sera el secreto de pikachu? se salvara latias de las torturas de Bianca? latias aguantara tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de ash? violara Latias a ash por la perturbacion que le iso Bianca? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de "50 sombras de ash"...mierda otra vez me equivoque, ya saben cual es el titulo asi que ya**

 **Time of the autor**

 **Yo: -con una venda en la cabeza- bueno amigos aqui esta el capitulo, ya se que diran, si no llevo ni una hora desde que sale el capitulo 2 pero es que andaba inspirado, bueno si tienen alguna duda, ojo que no sea sobre mi vendaj...**

 **alguien del publico: oye porque traes ese vendaje en la cabeza**

 **yo: no quisiera hablar de eso, a...**

 **alguien del publico (el mismo): peroooo tu vendaje...**

 **yo: -se oye un disparo- bueno alguien mas quiere preguntar sobre mi vendaje...no? bueno sigamos, como les decia espero que disfruten este episodio, no es tan largo como el otro, pero solo porque es sobre el comienzo del viaje, asi que nos vem...(ya llego esta otra vez)**

 **Latias: Reaper-sama, reaper-sama**

 **Yo: que desea ahora señorita latias (perdi una apuesta ahora ella me manda)**

 **Latias: le podria hacer una pregunta**

 **Yo: claro señorita latias**

 **Latias: me podria explicar...PORQUE ISO QUE DIJERA LAS COSAS MAS SECRETAS QUE TENIA GUARDADAS EN MI INTERIOR, Y AHORA LO SABEN TODOS LOS LECTORES**

 **Yo: exacto, mientras mas secretos de ese tipo lleguen mas visitas tendre (eso creo)**

 **Latias: usted es muy malo reaper-sama, pero no tengo derecho a enojarme con usted cuando cumplio mi sueño de estar con ash -mientras tanto reaper se alejaba sin que latias se diera cuenta porque alguien venia a cagarla bien feo pero era muy tarde-**

 **Ash: R-reaper-sama, acabo de leer lo del capitulo, y es cierto que latias piensa asi sobre mi?!**

 **Yo: (en buen momento apareciste bocotas)**

 **Latias: -sonrojada y enojada nivel dios emputado- R-R-Reaper-sama usted le mostro a ash l-lo que l-le habia d-dicho a bianca en p-privado**

 **Yo: -ya no estaba hay lo que habia era una nube con su forma-**

 **Latias: REAPER-SAMAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Yo: -telepaticamente en otra parte- bye a todos, disfruten el libro**


	4. Capitulo 4: los nuevos pokemon de ash

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

 **Capítulo 4:** los nuevos pokemon de ash

 **Ya han pasado Tres días después de que Ash dejó Altomare junto a su nueva compañera y pokemon Bianca y Latias, Ash ahora está de vuelta en Junto y planea entrenar aún más a su equipo pokemon antes de luchar contra el chico que lo venció abrumadoramente antes de ir a Altomare**

 **En el camino hacia su próxima medalla (ya ash tiene 6 de 8), Ash se encontró con el entrenador que lo había vencido por lo cual decidió volver a retarlo, pero ash termino con el mismo resultado.**

 **Ash pasó el resto del día acostado en la cama y aislándose de todos, incluido pikachu. Ash ni siquiera se levanta cuando Brock había cocinado su comida favorita para almorzar. Latias tuvo el corazón roto al ver a su amante en ese estado, por lo pasó todo el día junto a la cama de Ash tratando de consolarlo.  
**  
 **Misty:** No te preocupes por él Latias, él estará bien pronto - **dijo Misty con confianza**

 **Bianca:** ¿Siempre se comporta de esta manera? - **Bianca preguntó.**

 **Brock:** Sí, Ash nunca pierde a la ligera, especialmente perder una batalla de pokemon, además que ese es el mismo entrenador que venció a ash la vez anterior - **Brock respondió.**

 **Misty:** ¡Pero Adrián es realmente poderoso! - **Misty comentó, ignorando los sentimientos de Ash.**

 **(nota: ese es el nombre del rival de ash durante la historia)  
**  
 **Brock** : Sí, eso es lo que deberías esperar cuando luches contra un ex-campeón, si no me equivoco por la información que me dieron, ese entrenador se llama Adrián Martínez, fue campeón de johto durante 2 años seguidos pero lo vencieron teniendo que entregar el título de campeón y ahora está entrenando para volver a conseguir el título - **Brock se explico.**

 **Misty:** ¡Genial! ¡Eso explica cómo derrotó a Ash! ¡Diría que es cien veces mejor que Ash tanto en entrenamiento de pokemon como en apariencia! - **Misty exclamó sin interesarle el sufrimiento de ash.**

 **Latias comenzaba a sentirse molesta por cómo los amigos de Ash podían ignorar los sentimientos de Ash y hablar tan insensiblemente delante de él. Luchó contra el impulso de usar su psíquico en la chica pelirroja**.

 **Brock** : Creo que es mejor si Ash obtiene algunos nuevos Pokémon si quiere vencer a Adrián pronto - **Brock dio a entender.**

 **Las orejas de Ash se animaron por el consejo de Brock e inmediatamente saltó de su cama, para sorpresa de todos.**

 **Ash:** ¡Es una buena idea Brock! ¿Pero qué Pokémon debo obtener? - **Ash preguntó ansiosamente.  
**  
 **Brock:** Verás, el equipo de Adrián pokemon está bien equilibrado, sin embargo, su pokemon más poderoso es charizard el cual al parecer ha entrenado muy bien, es tipo fuego y volador, por lo que es imposible que bayleef lo derrote ya que ese charizard es muy rápido y tiene mucha fuerza además de estar bayleef en desventaja de tipo. Solo dos Pokémon que tienen una ventaja de tipo contra charizard y son pikachu y greninja. Sin embargo, considerando lo poderoso que es el charizard de Adrián, Pikachu y greninja no serán lo suficientemente fuertes para derribarlo. Por lo tanto, sugiero que obtengas un Pokémon que sea tipo agua o hielo

 **Latias:** Creo que puedo ayudar a Ash - **Latias finalmente habló -** Aunque no soy un tipo agua o hielo, puedo aprender algunos de sus movimientos

 **Brock:** ¿Qué, estás realmente dispuesto a ayudar a Ash? - **Gritó Brock, completamente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.  
**  
 **Latias:** Sí, acuérdense que soy el pokemon de ah y si puedo ayudar a Ash a derrotar a Adrián y dejar que recupere su ánimo original, ¿por qué no?

 **Brock:** ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan celoso! **Brock lloró. Sin embargo, inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y habló - ¡** Ash! Puedo apostar cualquier cantidad, que con Latias en tu equipo, seguramente ganarás. Latias es del tipo dragón y psíquico lo que hace que el Charizard, azumarill, dragonite y bellosom de Adrián no sean efectivos contra Latias, y su Blaziken, súper ineficaz Además, Latias puede aprender potentes poderes de tipo agua y hielo como surf, hidrobomba y ventisca pero el contra de latias seria ese umbreon, es el segundo pokemon más fuerte de adrián por lo cual podría derrotar a todos tus pokemon fácilmente, por lo que necesitas otros pokemon que te ayuden en eso.

 **Ash:** Wow, ¿quieres decir que Latias puede enfrentarse a todo el equipo de Adrián? - **Ash preguntó con asombro  
**  
 **Brock:** Sí, Latias es un Pokémon legendario y si está bien entrenado, puede llegar a ser extremadamente, increíblemente y tremendamente poderoso - **Respondió Brock, todavía atónito por lo que Latias había dicho.**

 **Ash:** Bien Latias, ¿estás listo para convertirte totalmente en mi pokemon y empezar a entrenar? - **Preguntó Ash.**

 **Latias: Latias asintió mientras pensaba para sí misma** – (Estoy más que dispuesta a convertirme en tu novia, Ash) - **luego se sonrojó ante lo que acababa de pensar.**

 **Ash: Al ver que Latias asentía con la cabeza** – bien entonces vallamos a la próxima ciudad ya que tengo que pedirle un favor al pro. Oak y para eso necesito hablar con el

 **Latias: Asiente con la cabeza –** y que pokemon le pedirás al pro. Oak ash

 **Ash:** bueno estaba pensando en que le dejaría a charizard y snorlax, para que así me mandara a un vaporeon que atrape hace mucho como un año luego de rescatarlo de unos cazadores pokemon cuando aún era eevee y cuidarlo hasta que mejoro, luego de eso se volvió mi compañero y me acompaño durante un buen tiempo por kanto y un ninetales de alola que me dio el Prof. Oak de cumpleaños el cual cuide desde vulpix hasta que evoluciono a ninetales también me acompaño por todo kanto, así ya tendría el tipo agua y tipo hielo que me faltaría y con eso podría reducir un poco tu entrenamiento – **luego de unos minutos pensando –** espera un momento…como fue que supiste que quería pedirle unos pokemon al Prof. Oak si solo dije que hablaríamos con el

 **Latias: mira a otro lado algo apenada y sonrojada –** pues eso es porque…yo puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas y pokemon

 **Ash y pikachu que estaba en el hombro del azabache quedaron sorprendidos ante la habilidad de su compañera, bueno pikachu estaba que se le apagaba el mundo al saber eso**

 **Latias:** no me miren así, me avergüenzan

 **Ash** : pero es que eso es…TAN IMPRESIONANTE, PORQUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO – **Decía ash con ojos de estrella, estaba tan feliz como cuando a un niño le dan una montaña de dulces**

 **Todos se caen para atrás estilo anime**

 **Ash:** que les pasa a todos, tan raro es que haya dicho eso

 **Misty:** yo más bien diría que muy normal y común viniendo de tu parte – **decía Misty en tono de burla**

 **Brock:** Ash no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre veo que tienes a los pokemon más raros en el mundo y yo, yo ni he podido ver muchos legendarios, apenas los he visto desde kanto a sinnho, pero las otras regiones no, tu eres como un imán de pokemon especiales y siempre terminan recompensándote por salvarlo y tú nunca aceptas esas recompensas a veces pienso que tienen un corazón demasiado grande

 **Mientras tanto con Bianca y latias**

 **Bianca:** Latias porque nunca me hablaste de esa habilidad, sabes que somos familia y entre familia…

 **Latias:** nada se oculta, ya lo sé, pero es que, si te lo decía, sabía que tú ya casi no querrías pasar tiempo conmigo ya que me tendrías que estar regañando por escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, por eso nunca te lo dije y me lo guarde para mí misma – **dijo mientras bajaba su mirada por la culpa que sentía-**

 **Bianca:** Latias… - **sentía algo de tristeza por su amiga-** sabes que yo nunca me enojaría contigo por algo como eso (aunque debería estarlo por estar escuchando lo que pienso sin mi permiso) – **Le acaricia la cabeza a latias-** vamos ya no estés así

 **Luego de que todos terminaran de hablar empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la ciudad donde ash tendría su séptima medalla entonces se dirigieron al centro pokemon para poder hablar con el Pro. Oak por el videófono, pero antes de eso ash guarda a latias en su pokeball para no causar ningún alboroto**

 **Prof. Oak: Contesta la llamada y ve a ash - ¡** ash! Qué bueno que llamas, necesitabas algo de mí – **entonces ciertas pokemon escuchan al profesor Oak diciendo el nombre de ash por lo que deciden acercarse a ver**

 **Ash:** Prof. Oak necesito que me cambie a 2 de mis pokemon, le quiero enviar a charizard y snorlax y que me envié a vaporeon y a ninetales.

 **Prof. Oak:** Claro ash, dame un momento **– Se voltea viendo que habían 2 pokeballs en el suelo una era la de ninetales y la otra de vaporeon las cuales ya estaban en sus pokeballs por lo que el pro. Oak no decide darle importancia y envía sus pokemon a ash -** listo muchacho, ya recibí a snorlax y charizard, y dime, has atrapado algún nuevo pokemon

 **Ash: toma las pokeballs de ninetales y vaporeon guardándolas en su cinturón-** si tengo uno nuevo, pero no puedo decir el nombre en voz alta, si quiere después le mando una foto

 **Prof. Oak:** Esta bien Ash, no vemos después – **se termina la llamada -**

 **Ash:** bueno chicos listo, ya tengo a vaporeon y a ninetales, si quieren podemos descansar un rato que dicen

 **Todos asienten con la cabeza y piden sus habitaciones para pasar la noche, luego de que todos charlaran y comieran se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y ash saco a todos sus pokemon excepto a ninetales y vaporeon ya que las quería dejar de ultimas**

 **Ash:** Bueno chicos mañana empezaremos a entrenar duro para poder vencer a Adrián **–todos asintieron, pero en ese momento cierto estomago gruñe de hambre**

 **Latias: Apenada y avergonzada –** l-lo siento fue mi culpa, es que tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde el almuerzo **– en eso ve a bayleef riéndose de ella**

 **Ash:** a casi se me olvida latias, Bianca dijo que te alimentara en privado ya que no te puedo sacar en público aun – **saca un pequeño plato de comida de su mochila y le dice a latias que se sentara en la cama por lo que ella asiente en eso ash saca una cuchara para alimentar el mismo a latias ya que si latias trataba de hacerlo ella misma se le caería la comida por lo que tomo un poco de comida con la cuchara y la acerco a la boca de latias y sonriendo dijo -** Ahora di, ¡ahhh¡

 **Latias: Estaba tan sonrojada por el momento, pensar que su amado le daría de comer por lo que solo acato las ordenes de ash y abrió la boca comiendo la comida de la cuchara, esta puso ojos de estrella al probar la comida –** E-esto esta delicioso – **Decía latias disfrutando su comida la cual parece haber sido hecha por los mismísimos dioses y más que se la daba ash en la boca sentía aún mejor el sabor**

 **Ash:** qué bueno que te guste, luego le das las gracias a Brock y Bianca que fueron los que hicieron esta comida – **dijo sonriendo mientras le seguía dando de comer a latias-**

 **Bayleef: Esta quedo atónita ante la acción de ash, y vio a latias sonriendo de forma malévola hacia ella en forma de decir que se alejara de su ash por lo que bayleef grito (aquí lo pondré sin poke lenguaje) –** Ash!

 **Ash: noto que bayleef lo llamaba así que guarda el plato de latias ya que esta ya había acabado de comer por lo que se acerca a bayleef –** oye bayleef estas bien, te dueles algo, tienes hambre – **Decía ash preocupándose por su pokemon mientras que latias veía a bayleef celosa**

 **Bayleef:** no nada de eso, solo que quiero que juegues conmigo un rato, que me des caricias y esas cosas como lo hacías hace años – **decía con una carita tierna la cual ash no pudo resistir por lo que este sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza**

 **Ash: Acariciándole la cabeza a bayleef –** está bien jugare contigo, pero antes déjenme presentarle a 2 nuevos integrantes del equipo **– toma la pokeball de ninetales y vaporeon las cuales lanza al aire y se abren dejando salir un destello del cual apareció ninetales y vaporeon**

 **Greninja y pikachu:** ¿¡Ninetales y vaporeon!? – **dijeron algo sorprendido y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, ellos sabían que ninetales y vaporeon no se la llevaban bien con bayleef ya que estas 2 sentían lo mismo que ash y ahora que esta latias es como si se fuera a armar una tercera guerra mundial**

 **Ninetales: Abre los ojos y ve a sus amigos por lo cual sonríe –** chicos como están, ya había pasado algunos meses desde que nos vimos

 **Vaporeon:** Si ninetales tienes razón

 **Ash:** qué bueno que se hallan extrañado entre tod…. – **no pudo terminar la frase hasta que sintió que algo lo tumbaba -**

 **Ninetales: encima de ash frotando su cabeza con el pecho de ash –** amor te extrañe mucho!

 **Vaporeon: frotando su cara con la de ash –** yo también te extrañe mucho cariño!

 **Ash: Quedo en shock por como lo llamaron sus pokemon por lo cual empezó a darse palmadas en sus 2 mejillas –** no puede ser verdad lo que escuche

 **Greninja: Agarra a ninetales y vaporeon y les dice en voz baja que ahora ash puede entender a los pokemon por lo cual ninetales y vaporeon quedaron sonrojadas botando humo ya que como ash no las entendía antes podían decir eso tranquilamente**

 **Ninetales:** amo lo siento mucho por mi mala conducta no lo volveré a hacer – **hace una reverencia la zorro de 9 colas y pelaje azulado**

 **Vaporeon:** yo también me disculpo ash, prometo que no volverá a suceder

 **Ash: Luego de que ash se recuperara del shock vio a sus 2 pokemon pidiendo disculpas mientras lo llamaban de una forma diferente por lo cual ash decidió olvidar lo anterior haciéndose pensar que fue su imaginación –** E-está bien chicas las perdono

 **En eso ninetales y vaporeon se dan cuenta de la presencia de bayleef y bayleef de ellas al igual que latias la cual estaba llena de furia y celo tal cual como lo estaba bayleef, latias desactivo la habilidad de ash para entender a los pokemon mientras que entre las 4 empezaban a discutir de forma salvaje, peleándose por ash, por lo que pikachu y greninja se sentaron en una esquina abrazándose asustados por las chicas entonces en eso pikachu se suelta del abrazo de greninja para luego tratar de detener a las chicas, pero no tiene éxito al hacerlo pero en eso sale vaporeon de la discusión empezándose a acercar a pikachu**

 **Vaporeon:** hola pikachu tiempo sin vernos – **mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el**

 **Pikachu:** si…mucho tiempo

 **Vaporeon:** y por lo visto aun no le cuentas a ash tu secreto

 **Pikachu:** y porque debería hacerlo, tengo todo el derecho de guardar los secretos que yo quiera

 **Vaporeon:** porque… - **Pasa su cola por la nariz de pikachu en forma coqueta –** sería una pena que ash se enterara de otra forma, como por ejemplo a causa de otro pokemon, quisiera saber cómo sería su expresión

 **Pikachu:** ¡no te atreverías vaporeon, sabes qué pasaría si ash se enterase! – **decía con una voz más fina**

 **Vaporeon:** ya lo sé, solo te estoy advirtiendo para que te vayas despidiendo de su hombro ya que cuando yo demuestre ser mejor pokemon que tú, me querrá más y hasta me deshaga de aquellas 3, son solo obstáculos para poder ganarme el corazón de mi ashy

 **De pronto vaporeon siente 3 auras malignas detrás de ella la cual al voltear encontró a sus 3 rivales amorosas en eso se empezaron a dar pokevergasos por lo que había dicho vaporeon sobre ellas 3, hasta pikachu fue arrastrado a la pelea por accidente, luego de como 1 hora luchando, todo se calmó, las 4 pokemon y pikachu estaban debilitadas excepto por latias la cual milagrosamente aún seguía consiente.**

 **Ash guardo a todos sus pokemon en sus pokeball y a latias la dejo afuera acostándola en la cama para luego acostarse el junto a ella para cuidarla por la pelea de hace un momento, latias se dio cuenta de la acción de ash por lo cual se sonrojo tanto de que ash quisiera dormir con ella pero se dio cuenta de porque lo iso por lo cual latias abrazo a ash y arrumo su cabeza al pecho de ash, ash se durmió rápidamente y pikachu también el cual estaba al lado de ash, latias no pudo evitar ver que su cara estaba cerca de la de ash por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse ansiosa, nerviosa y sonrojada, pero además de eso al sentir que su cuerpo estaba tan pero tan junto al de ash no pudo evitar sentí un calor por dentro de ella, un calor que no podía explicar se sentía sensible, era como la sensación que tuvo en AltoMare por lo que reviso si ash estaba dormido para no levantar sospechas de lo que ella quería hacer luego de revisar y confirmar que estaba dormido esta se cubre su cuerpo con la sabana que tenía puesta el para luego abrazarlo pero sintió que este estaba como en el centro pokemon, estaba semi desnudo pero a ella no le importo en eso sintió que su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más sensible y caliente por dentro de ella, así que para desahogarse empezó a hacerse lo mismo que en Altomare, pero cuando lo empezó a hacer no dio resultado solo había quedado con ganas de mas, por lo que decidió hacer algo peligroso lo cual fue usar la mano de su amado para sus actos lascivos, luego de tomar la mano de ash y usarla para tocarse esta sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, sentir que ash la estaba tocando, sentir el contacto de la piel de ash tocando su parte más íntima la hacía volar alto en el mundo de los sueños, latias duro haciendo eso durante 1 hora hasta que se corrió pero para su suerte no fue mucho, solo mancho un poco la mano de ash y su pierna ya que latias estaba apegada a esta, latias estaba agitada, excitada, sentía un montón de nuevos sentimientos llegando a ella, su respiración era algo agitada y rápida, ella quería seguir tocándose pero empezó a sentir que cuando quería hacerlo otra vez el tacto parecía ser cada vez más fuerte por lo cual se detuvo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a ash y se durmió abrazándolo mientras veía como este sonreía.**

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **podra ash enseñarle rayo hielo e hidrobomba a latias? podra brock dejara de ser tan genial? misty se convertira en una mejor amiga? cuando dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? se preguntaran cuando podran atraparme por hacer que su waifu latias hiciera esas zukulencias con la mano de ash? todo esto y mas en el capitulo 5 de "dejando todo para poder estar contigo...bien esta vez si lo dije bien**

 **momento con the reaper**

 **Yo: bueno chicos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, para ser un libro nuevo ya e sacado 4 capitulos y mañana sacare el 5 el cual tendra de titulo "derrotando a adrian", ya con eso deben saber que lo que viene es una batalla y nada de zukulencia, ya le di mucha a latias por hoy :3, ademas que esta dormidita abrazando a su amado y no la quiero despertar asi que me entenderan ;3, bueno...bye bye**


	5. Capitulo 5: la pelea contra adrian

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

Capitulo 5: la pelea contra Adrián y una revelación

 **Ahora con Vaporeon y Ninetales en el equipo de Pokémon de Ash, Ash no puede esperar para reanudar su entrenamiento de Pokémon. Ash y sus amigos abandonaron el centro de Pokémon para encontrar un lugar donde comenzar el entrenamiento de Pokémon de Ash. Encontraron un amplio claro en el bosque y lo usaron como campo de entrenamiento. Ash arrojó toda su pokebola, liberando a bayleef, Ninetales, Vaporeon y Greninja. Bayleef trató de matar a Ash por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por enterarse de que latias ahora era su pokemon, pero esta vez Latias usó su Psíquico para sacar a Ash del camino, haciendo que el Golpe Cuerpo de bayleef se perdiera. Bayleef se volteó hacia Latias y miró a Latias con odio intenso en sus ojos. Latias devolvió la mirada de bayleef con su propia mirada intimidante. Ash nuevamente estaba completamente ajeno a la tensión que se estaba crenado entre las dos Pokémon.  
**  
 **Ash:** Bien Brock, ¿qué sugieres que aprenda Latias hoy? - **Ash le preguntó al adolescente mayor.  
**  
 **Brock: Brock hojeó su guía pokemon, buscando una respuesta -** ¡Aquí! ¡Nunca pensé que encontraría una página sobre Latias en este libro! - **Brock exclamó.**

 **Latias flotó detrás de Brock y miró por encima del hombro para examinar la página sobre ella.**

 **Brock:** De acuerdo, según este libro, Latias es capaz de aprender fácilmente hidrobomba y rayo hielo. Hidrobomba y rayo hielo serán muy útiles cuando luches contra el Charizard de Adrián, por lo que sugiero que Latias aprenda estos dos movimientos primero - **Dijo Brock para luego dar un vistazo rápido a Ninetales y Latias antes de continuar** \- Y Ninetales le enseñara a latias como usar rayo hielo - **Continuó Brock. Brock era muy consciente de que las dos hembras de Pokémon están locas por Ash y que eran rivales por el amor de Ash.**

 **Las dos mujeres pokemon saltaron de sorpresa cuando escucharon lo que Brock había dicho.**

 **Latias:** ¡No voy a aprender rayo hielo de ella! - **Latias declaró enojado.**

 **Ninetales:** ¡Ninetales! (¡y yo no le voy a enseñar Ventisca a ella!) - **el pokemon tipo hielo protesto enojada  
**  
 **Ash:** Hey Latias, sé que puede que no te guste, pero tienes que aprender hayo hielo - **dijo Ash mientras acariciaba el esbelto cuello de Latias con su mano. Latias inmediatamente se sintió complacida con Ash. Ella maldijo su debilidad, ya que Ash siempre había sido capaz de hechizarla sin esfuerzo y sin saberlo.  
**  
 **Latias:** Bien Ash, te prometo que aprenderé rayo hielo - **Latias respondió mientras agarraba la mano de Ash haciendo que Ninetales gruñera.**

 **Ash: ve a Ninetales enojada –** Ninetales si le enseñas rayo hielo a latias te prometo dar un regalo más tarde – **decía acariciándole la cabeza a Ninetales**

 **Ninetales:** Ni ninetales (está bien ash) – **Decía Ninetales la cual también había sucumbido ante la caricia de ash**

 ****  
 **Ash:** ¿Qué hay del resto de mi equipo pokemon? - **Preguntó Ash con curiosidad.**

 **Brock:** Greninja aprenderá a mejorar sus ataques y precisión contra algunos objetivos movibles y en cuanto a Pikachu, practicará la velocidad y la resistencia esquivando la hidrobomba de Vaporeon, y Vaporeon entrenará su precisión de forma simultánea.

 **Pikachu suspiró. El entrenamiento de velocidad sin duda era una tortura para el**

 **Brock:** Bayleef entrenara su resistencia, velocidad y fuerza con el gyarados de Misty , y si no te importa Misty, nos podrías prestar a gyarados?"

 **Misty:** Si seguro - **Misty respondió amablemente mientras arrojaba una de su pokeball liberando a Gyarados**.

 **Gyarados** : ¡Gyarados! - **El Gyarados de Misty saludó al grupo.**

 **Ash:** Brock, ¿cómo sabes siempre la forma perfecta de entrenar Pokémon? - **Preguntó Ash, claramente impresionado por el conocimiento de Brock.**

 **Brock: se sonrojó levemente mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza -** Erm, creo que se debe a mis años de criador de pokemon y der el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pewter - **Brock respondió en un tono humilde**

 **Ash** : ¡Genial! Nos apegaremos al plan de Brock, ¡ahora comencemos el entrenamiento! - **Ash gritó ansiosamente.  
**  
 **Ash estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de Latias mientras Brock supervisaba el entrenamiento de pikachu y Greninja. Misty asistió a Bayleef en su entrenamiento mientras Bianca se sentaba en silencio en un lugar para dibujar en su cuaderno de dibujo mientras vigilaba el roció del alma que traía en su bolso.**

 **Ash:** Bien, Latias, para usar rayo hielo, primero tienes que generar un aire muy frio dentro de tu boca. Ninetales, ¿puedes mostrarle a Latias cómo realizas un rayo hielo?

 **Ninetales no quería enseñarle a Latias su jugada. Sin embargo, Ash la había pedido y ella no quería decepcionar su objeto de afecto. Ella asintió a regañadientes, luego respiró profundamente mientras generaba una esfera de energía dentro de su boca. Se podía ver como se generaba un aire muy frio dentro de la boca de ninetales. Finalmente dispara el rayo hielo a una roca congelándola por completo la cual luego se rompió en pedazos.**

 **Ash:** ¡Eso fue increíble ninetales! - **Ash felicitó a ninetales mientras la acariciaba cariñosamente, causando que ninetales maullara de contento.  
**  
 **Latias estaba decidida a aprender rayo hielo e impresionar a Ash. Tomó una respiración profunda, concentrándose en crear la bola de energía fría al igual que Ninetales. Podía sentir el frio del cuerpo desde adentro, pero cuando abrió la boca, no salió nada. Ninetales sonrió ante su fracaso, haciendo que la sangre de Latias hirviera de rabia.**

 **Ash:** No te preocupes, Latias, ya lo lograras hacer - **Ash dijo, animando a Latias a seguir intentándolo.  
**  
 **Después de varios intentos, Latias finalmente aprendió rayo hielo. Todos estaban conmocionados por la rápida progresión de Latias.  
**  
 **Ash:** ¡Latias, realmente eres una aprendiz rápida! - **Ash felicitó a Latias -** Y Ninetales, también fuiste una gran maestra – **continuó mientras felicitaba a ambas**

 **Latias** : **frunció el ceño de la última parte de lo que Ash había dicho –** (Bayleef no hizo nada para enseñarme, excepto demostrarlo una vez) – **Pensó ella enfadada.  
**  
 **Ash devolvió a ninetales a su pokebola para descansar y llevó a Latias al lago donde bayleef estaba teniendo una lucha de practica contra gyarados**

 **Ash:** Oye Misty, Latias aprendió Rayo Hielo. ¿No te importa si ahora puedes enseñarle a usar hidrobomba? - **Preguntó Ash.**

 **Misty:** Wow, eso es realmente rápido para que Latias aprenda rayo hielo ... a diferencia de Bayleef - **Misty comentó.**

 **Ash se dio la vuelta y le apareció una gota de sudor estilo anime cuando vio a bayleef tirada en el suelo toda cansada y sin poder levantarse.**

 **Misty:** Como bayleef ya no puede seguir entrenando gyarados le enseñará a Latias. ¡gyarados, muéstrale a Latias cómo usar Hidrobomba! - **La chica de cabeza roja ordenó.**

 **Gyarados tomó una respiración profunda debajo del agua tomando algo de agua causando que se inflara un poco sus mejillas, luego liberó un chorro grande de agua de gran potencia de su boca, dándole a unas 2 rocas que estaban en línea las cuales se destruyeron**

 **Latias pasó las siguientes horas aprendiendo Hidrobomba. Lo había conseguido al final del día, y todos estaban claramente impresionados por la velocidad con la que Latias aprendía nuevos movimientos.**

 **Ash:** **estaba satisfecho y alegre con el aprendizaje de Latias parecía al mismo ash de cuando tenía 11 años** \- ¡Latias, fuiste increíble! ¡Aprendiste dos movimientos el mismo día!

 **Latias se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Ash. Ella secretamente se prometió a sí misma que continuará impresionando a Ash y le hará saber que ella es la mejor y la única digna de su amor.**

 **De vuelta en la habitación del centro pokemon, Ash lanzó todos sus pokemon para disfrutar de la comida pokemon especialmente hecha por Brock. La habitación era bastante espaciosa y lo suficientemente grande como para que todos sus pokemon se adaptaran cómodamente.  
**  
 **Brock:** ¡Maldición ash! ¡ninetales, vaporeon, bayleef y latias solas se comieron 3 días de comida pokemon! - **Brock maldijo. En ese momento, las 4 pokemon miraron con pena-** ¡Dios! No sé cómo haremos ahora, muchas gracias

 **Todos se rieron de eso. Después de comer, Ash devolvió todos sus pokemon a su pokebola respectiva excepto Latias y pikachu. Esa noche, todos dormimos profundamente después de un fatigoso día de entrenamiento.**

 **El día siguiente transcurrió aproximadamente de la misma manera. Ash había regresado al mismo lugar para entrenar a su equipo pokemon. Hizo que Latias se entrenara con pikachu. Como los movimientos de tipo eléctrico no son efectivos contra el tipo de dragón, pikachu solo puede golpear a Latias con ataque rápido o cola de hierro. Latias puso fin al esfuerzo de pikachu con un poderoso psíquico seguido de un rayo hielo.  
**  
 **Al ver el poder de Latias, Ash ganó confianza al derrotar a Adrián. Regresó al centro de Pokemon para darle a sus pokemon una buena curación mientras discutía sobre su plan para vencer a Adrián.  
**  
 **Ash:** Brock, ¿cómo crees que debería organizar mi equipo Pokemon para luchar contra Adrián? - **Ash le preguntó a Brock.**

 **Brock:** Sugiero mantener a Latias como el último Pokémon para sorprender a Adrián. Como Adrián tiene un amplio rango de pokemon, será prudente usar primero pikachu, ya que pikachu no tendrá una desventaja de tipo contra todos sus Pokémon.

 **Ash** : está bien, pero no debo confiarme solo con pikachu, eso lo hice la última vez y perdí, también debo usar apropiadamente la sincronización con greninja para no desperdiciarla

 **Brock** : valla ash, se ve que en todos estos años has aprendido muchas cosas de sobre como idear bien un plan de batalla – **decía el criador pokemon algo feliz.**

 **Ash permitió que su pokemon descansara por el resto del día. Llamó a Adrián usando su pokegear para organizar una revancha.**

 **Adrián** : ¿Qué? ¿Una revancha tan pronto? ¿Debo recordarte que la última vez vencí a todos tus 6 Pokémon con solo 3 de mis Pokémon? – **dijo el entrenador muy confiado.**

 **Ash:** Créelo o no, ¡esta vez te ganare! - **Ash gritó enojado.**

 **Adrián:** Bien, nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar al mediodía

 **El día siguiente llegó rápidamente y Ash preparó su equipo pokemon y se encontró con Adrián en el lugar designado.**

 **Latias no se mantuvo en su pokebola desde que era invisible, y flotó detrás de Ash.**

 **Adrián:** ¡Comencemos! ¡Ve bellosom! - **Adrian gritó mientras arrojaba su pokebola.**

 **Ash:** ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! - **Ash gritó cuando su pokemon leal saltó de su hombro y tomó una posición de batalla.  
**  
 **Adrián:** ¡Bellosom, usa hoja aguda! - **Ordeno Adrián**.

"¡Pikachu esquívalo y usa la ataque rápido! – **ordeno ash.**

 **Pikachu no logra esquivar la hoja aguda recibiéndola directamente creándole un gran daño pero no se detiene en su ataque rápido dándole un golpe el cual lanza a bellosom lejos**

 **Ash:** ¡Ahora, pikachu, aprovecha esta oportunidad para usar impactrueno! - **Ash gritó.  
Pikachu asintió y sus mejillas comenzaron a chispear antes de liberar un potente impactrueno en bellosom el cual se desplomo luego de esto.**

 **Adrián devolvió a bellosom a su Pokeball y envió a Blaziken.**

 **Brock** : Ash ten cuidado con ese Blaziken, se ve que es peligroso - **Brock gritó desde donde estaba viendo el partido.**

 **Ash:** Lo haré, gracias - **contestó Ash.**

 **Pikachu estaba jadeando por la batalla anterior. El impactrueno que pikachu había liberado le había quitado una gran cantidad de energía más el golpe que le había encestado bellosom.**

 **Adrián** : ¡Blaziken utiliza puño fuego en pikachu! - **Adrián gritó.**

 **Blaziken utilizo puño fuego a gran velocidad dejando a pikachu debilitado**

 **Ash:** ¡Pikachu! – **corre hacia el debilitado pikachu tomándolo y dejándolo a su lado** – Ve greninja mostrémosle de lo que estamos hecho y no nos rindamos **– luego de que greninja de que greninja saliera de su pokeball este fue rodeado por un torbellino de agua mostrando a me-greninja Z** – ¡greninja usa doble equipo y luego hidrobomba!

 **Adrián** : ¡Blaziken trata de esquívalo y luego usa lanzallamas en todos los greninja! - **Adrián gritó, pero ya era muy tarde cuando Blaziken se iba a mover sintió la hidrobomba en el dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe –** Blaziken vuelve, debo admitir que has mejorado, pero esa suerte no durara mucho, dragonite yo te elijo – **lanza su pokeball liberando a dragonite** – dragonite utiliza garra dragón en greninja

 **Ash:** ¡Greninja utiliza mega shuriken de agua en dragonite!

 **Dragonite esquiva el ataque con estilo mientras volaba acertando su garra dragón contra greninja, greninja resulta herido, pero no de gravedad**

 **Adrián:** Dragonite aprovecha la distancia entre tú y greninja y utiliza pulso dragón **– dragonite acata la orden utilizando pulso dragón en greninja sin darle la oportunidad a greninja de escapar recibiendo este el golpe totalmente quedando casi débil**

 **Ash:** ¡Greninja no! (piensa ash piensa, que puedo hacer, ah ya se) greninja utiliza corte y luego mega shuriken de agua – **Greninja asiente con la cabeza utilizando corte haciendo que dragonite se debilitara un poco y cuando iba a utilizar mega shuriken de agua dragonite lo detuvo elevándolo** –

 **Adrián:** Dragonite utiliza meteoro dragón en greninja aprovechando que está en el aire - **Dragonite recibe la orden de adrián utilizando meteoro dragón en greninja haciendo una gran explosión en el aire de la cual cuando greninja cayó al suelo estaba debilitado y había salido de su forma sincronización**

 **Ash:** Greninja vuelve – **devuelve a greninja a su pokeball** – ¡ve ninetales!

 **Adrián: al ver al ninetales de ash quedo un poco sorprendido –** valla tienes un ninetales de la región alola, es cierto lo que decían es tan majestuoso como el ninetales de tipo fuego, pero no durara mucho

 **Ash:** ya lo veremos, ninetales utiliza rayo hielo – **ninetales genera el rayo hielo disparándolo a dragonite**

 **Adrián:** ¡dragonite esquívalo rápido! – **Dragonite casi logra esquivar el rayo hielo, pero una parte del rayo le da en su ala cayendo de inmediato** – Dragonite no!

 **Ash:** ninetales aprovecha el momento y lánzale otro rayo hielo para acabarlo – **ninetales lanza otro rayo hielo dándole directo a dragonite debilitándolo completamente**

 **Adrián:** dragonite vuelve – **devuelve a dragonite a su pokeball** \- ve azumarill – **saca otra pokeball mostrando a azumarill –** Azumarill utiliza hidrobomba en ninetales!

 **Ash:** ninetales utiliza rayo hielo para contrarrestar la hidrobomba – **ninetales acata las ordenes utilizando nuevamente rayo hielo**

 **Ambos ataques pokemon chocaron, pero el ataque de azumarill fue 10 veces más fuerte que el de ninetales impactando contra ella dejando a ninetales fuera de combate en un solo golpe**

 **Ash:** ¡ninetales! **–ve que su pokemon está debilitado y no podía seguir por lo que la guarda en su pokeball sacando otra de la cual sale bayleef-** vamos bayleef demuéstrales quien eres

 **Bayleef:** ¡Bay Bay! (¡Clara ash!)

 **Adrián:** Azumarill usa surf en bayleef - **Azumarill creo la gran ola la cual se dirigía a bayleef**

 **Ash:** bayleef esquívalo dando un salto a la derecha y utiliza hojas navaja, luego empieza a cargar un rayo solar – **bayleef iso lo que ash le ordeno esquivando el ataque y utilizando hojas nava el cual impacto en azumarill causándole un daño critico quedando débil y mientras se movía iba recolectando la luz del sol**

 **Adrián:** Azumarill no te rindas y utiliza hidrobomba

 **Ash:** bayleef terminemos esto con rayo solar

 **Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques los cuales impactaban entre si pero el rayo solar de bayleef iso que la hidrobomba de azumarill retrocediera hasta que llego a azumarill el cual fue derrotado de inmediato**

 **Ash:** ¡si bayleef así se hace! – **en eso bayleef grito por su elogio**

 **Adrián:** bien hecho azumarill, vuelve – **Mira a ash con una seriedad desbordante mientras saca una pokeball la cual ash creyó que era umbreon, pero se había equivocado –** charizard ve

 **De la pokeball sale un charizard shyni el cual era totalmente de color negro con la panza de un color rojo oscuro**

 **Ash:** que! Ese no es como tu charizard anterior

 **Adrián:** el charizard con el cual luchaste aquella vez fue uno que tenía en entrenamiento, este es mi verdadero charizard – **charizard ruge de una manera monstruosa dejando aturdido a todos –** Ahora charizard demostrémosles de lo que somos capaces terminando esto con un calor abrazador

 **De pronto un gran torbellino de fue fuego rodea a charizard el cual luego de unos segundos gira disipando el tornado mostrando un mega-charizard Z, todos quedaron sorprendido ante la transformación, mientras que bayleef quedo intimidada ante la trasformación de charizard, estaba literalmente paralizada ante ese monstruo**

 **Adrián:** ahora charizard, usa mega-llamarada – **en eso charizard voló rápidamente hasta quedar encima de bayleef en lo cual cargo un ataque parecido a una llamarada, pero este era 10 veces más grande el cual impacto totalmente en bayleef creando una explosión con el signo del fuego luego que se disipo el humo se vio a bayleef totalmente debilitada**

 **Ash:** bayleef regresa te mereces un buen descanso – **En eso ash empezó a pensar que podría hacer contra ese charizard, era mucho más rápido que antes y su fuerza era abrumadora pero aún estaba en ventaja de tipo así que no lo iba a arruinar como cuando lucho contra Alain –** vaporeon yo te elijo – **tira a pokeball de vaporeon de la cual sale esta –** vamos vaporeon ganemos por los demás

 **Vaporeon:** va vaporeon (si ash te aseguro que ganaremos) – **dijo vaporeon emocionada por luchar**

 **Ash:** ahora vaporeon usa danza lluvia y luego usa surf – **vaporeon iso lo ordenado por ash realizando danza lluvia potenciando todos los ataques tipo agua y luego uso surf dándole a charizard –** bien un impacto directo!

 **Cuando se disipo el humo vieron a charizard casi sin rasguños a lo cual ash y vaporeon se sorprendieron, charizard era muy fuerte entonces ash le ordeno a vaporeon a usar hidrobomba, pero charizard lo esquivo y este uso haz aéreo dejando debilitado a vaporeon, ash gruño y guardo a vaporeon**

 **Adrián:** vamos ash ríndete ya ash, solo te queda un pokemon y a mí me quedan 2 y no podrás contra charizard, así que mejor tira la toalla

 **Ash:** nunca! Nunca me rendiré ante un oponente fuerte, latias adelante muéstrales de lo que eres capaz

 **En eso latias sale de su invisibilidad entrando al campo de batalla, Adrián quedo sorprendido ante el pokemon, reconoció que era un legendario pero no sabía cuál, mientras Adrián quedaba en shock los demás amigos de latias la saludaban** en eso **Latias se giró para mirar a Adrián y sonrió  
**  
 **Latias:** Hola - **Ella saludó telepáticamente a Adrián.**

 **Adrián: quedo sorprendido por lo que presencio, un pokemon que hablaba –** Como es que pudiste hablar!

 **Ash:** ella te hablo telepáticamente, ella se llama latias, un pokemon legendario del tipo psíquico y dragón y con ella seguro ganare, latias vamos pongo toda mi confianza en ti

 **Latias:** Esta bien ash, ganare por los 2 – **miro fijamente a charizard**

 **Adrián:** charizard mega-llamarada!

 **Ash:** latias esquívalo y usa psíquico en charizard para tumbarlo!

 **Latias esquivo la mega-llamarada de charizard por poco pero ya que la había logrado esquivar usa psíquico tumbando a charizard al piso**

 **Ash:** latias usa rayo hielo e las alas de charizard

 **Latias utiliza rayo hielo en charizard el cual apenas se iba levantando lo cual iso que sus alas se congelaran sufriendo un gran daño**

 **Ash:** Ahora latias terminemos con una hidrobomba a toda potencia latias

 **Latias lanzo el hidrobomba a toda potencia más la potenciación que tenía gracias a la danza lluvia que había dejado vaporeon, y ya que charizard estaba muy herido e inmovilizado la hidrobomba le da creando una explosión de humo la cual al disiparse se puede ver a charizard fuera de su forma Z y debilitado**

 **Adrián:** Charizard! No puede ser **– gruñendo empieza a pensar** – (ahora que puedo hacer, solo me queda umbreon y él tiene a ese pokemon legendario…ya sé que hacer) umbreon sal y ganemos juntos – **lanza una pokeball de la cual en vez de salir el original rayo de las pokeball de esta salió un rayo de color morado con algo de nieve morada se podía notar que era una pokeball personalizada y luego de eso se puede ver a umbreon en la cabeza de Adrián por lo cual este solo suspiro y dijo sonriendo pero enojado –** umbreon que te he dicho de hacer eso en publico

 **Umbreon:** umbreon bre-breom-um (que no lo haga cuando estemos en público ya se) – **le decía telepáticamente a Adrián y ash y latias la pudieron entender**

 **Ash:** entonces por lo visto latias no es la única que se puede comunicar de esa manera

 **Adrián:** espera como es que entendiste a mi umbreon, bueno que importa ya este es el último combate – **toma a umbreon de su cabeza y la carga en sus brazos mientras le sonreía y le dice –** umbreon pongo toda mi confianza en ti, por eso no quiero que ganes por mi si no por los 2

 **Umbreon se sonroja y para no contestarle en público solo pone su patita en la nariz de Adrián**

 **Adrián: pone a umbreon en el piso mientras esta se pone en posición de batalla –** bien umbreon prepárate para el ataque de latias – **umbreon asiente y mira a latias para ver que movimiento realizaba**

 **Ash:** vamos latias tenemos ventaja de tipo, usa psíquico en umbreon para atraerlo hacia ti y acabarlo con un rayo hielo

 **Latias hace lo que le dice ash atrayendo a umbreon hacia ella, pero en ese momento Adrián sonríe**

 **Adrián:** Ahora umbreon combinación sombría

 **Luego de la orden de Adrián umbreon utiliza colmillo sombra más bola sombra la cual lanza a latias y esta al estar confundida por la bola sombra umbreon la muerde con colmillo sombra elevándola y termina con una garra sombra haciéndole gran daño a latias, pero esta aun podía resistir**

 **Ash:** Latias vamos, aún no hemos perdido – **Dijo ash dándole ánimos a latias por lo que esta se volvió a levantar ya herida**

 **Adrián:** vamos umbreon este es el golpe final – **umbreon ya también estaba herida por l psíquico ya que era súper efectivo contra ella**

 **Ash:** ¡ahora latias garra dragón!

 **Adrián:** ¡Umbreon usa garra sombría!

 **Ambas pokemon hicieron lo que sus entrenadores les ordenaron por lo cual cuando estas chocaron se iso una explosión de la cual salieron disparadas latias y umbreon hacia sus respectivos entrenadores con los cuales chocaron y cuando notaron ambas estaban debilitadas, aunque muy lastimadas**

 **Ash/Adrián:** ¿¡Latias!?/¿¡Umbreon!?

 **Ambos entrenadores estaban preocupados por el estado de sus pokemon, pero en ese momento Adrián le tira algo a ash lo cual no se lo creyó, era un revivir por lo cual ash uso el que le dio Adrián con latias y Adrián uso el suyo con umbreon, ambas pokemon despertaron aun débiles, pero pudieron volverse a parar, en el caso de latias levitar, entonces ash ayuda a latias a reincorporarse mientras que Adrián toma a Umbreon en sus brazos**

 **Ash:** Latias como te sientes? Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? – **Latias estaba sonrojada por la preocupación de ash hacia ella, pero ella solo sonrió**

 **Latias:** no te preocupes ash estoy bien, no tengo nada malo

 **Ash:** que bueno – **suspiro aliviado**

 **Adrián:** umbreon como estas **– dijo sentándose en el suelo de piernas cruzadas mientras revisaba que umbreon estuviera bien –**

 **Umbreon:** estoy bien Adrián, no te preocupes, pero me avergüenzo mucho de haber perdido la batalla, te falle, te…. **–en ese momento es interrumpida por Adrián ya que este le dio un abrazo-**

 **Adrián:** lo importante es que estés bien, más nada, no vale la pena ganar si te pierdo a ti **– cada palabra de Adrián resonaba en umbreon haciendo que se sonrojara-**

 **Umbreon:** Adrián… **-esta miraba fijamente a Adrián-**

 **Adrián:** si umbreon dime que suce… **-no pudo seguirá hablando ya que un beso de umbreon lo interrumpió, pero este lo correspondió, luego del beso ambos estaban sonrojados, pero sonriendo-**

 **Mientras todos miraban la escena algo confundidos, bueno Misty estaba algo conmovida, pero a la vez confundida de lo que había pasado, por lo que Brock con una gota de sudor tipo anime le bajaba por la cabeza pregunto**

 **Brock:** ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

 **Adrián al percatarse de lo que había hecho frente a ellos se dio un facepalm al igual que umbreon lo iso**

 **Adrián/umbreon:** (¡ya la cagamos!)

 **Misty: dijo con total calma y aun sorprendida –** pues que más crees tú Brock, lo que pasa es que Adrián y umbreon son lo que llaman la nueva sociedad una pokepareja

 **Todos: tardaron unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba, pero luego de procesarlos todos gritaron excepto latias y Misty las cuales quedaron conmovidas por la pareja, en eso latias empieza a ver un rayo de luz en ellos, ella veía en ellos lo que quería con ash, ser como ellos**

 **Adrián:** si quieren que se los expliquemos todo será mejor que vengan con nosotros, nuestra casa queda no muy lejos de aquí

 **Todos aun en shock asintieron siguiendo a Adrián a su casa, duraron unas 2 horas caminando hasta que Adrián dijo que ya estaban cerca en eso Bianca y Latias se pusieron a hablar mentalmente**

 **Latias:** (Bianca es verdad o que ve mis ojos, un pokemon y un humano son parejas, no será un juego de ellos)

 **Bianca:** (no lo creo latias, ese beso que vi fue muy real para mí, mas todo lo que escuché de ellos parecen estar muy enamorados, pero porque la pregunta)

 **Latias:** (es que, al verlos, tengo cada vez más esperanzas de estar con ash sin restricciones, además tengo curiosidad sobre eso que dijo Misty de las pokeparejas)

 **Bianca:** (bueno cuando lleguemos a la casa de Adrián le preguntaremos a Misty sobre eso o que le cuente a todos lo cual creo que va a hacer)

 **Latias:** (está bien Bianca)

 **Luego de unos minutos llegan a la casa de Adrián la cual era una cabaña junto a una casa del árbol, todos se quedaron sorprendido ante la edificación**

 **Brock:** valla Adrián tu hiciste esto o lo compraste

 **Adrián:** La hice yo mismo, luego de que dejas de ser campeón tienes mucho tiempo libre – **Dijo algo triste por recordar cómo fue que termino así –** pero gracias a eso mi vida empezó a ser un poco más ligera **–dijo eso mientras sonreía acariciaba la cabeza de umbreon la cual estaba acostada en la cabeza de este –** bueno todos entren

 **Todos entraron a la cabaña de Adrián viendo que estaba bien distribuida y decorada, Misty quedo impresionada con la sala de estar ya que había una pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas y la última consola de juego que había salido, y también se sorprendió por la habitación con piscina que había, Brock quedo sorprendido por la cocina, la cual parecía estar hecha por el mismísimo arceus también noto que tenía un criadero pokemon en donde cuidaba y sanaba a sus pokemon**

 **Brock:** no por nada eres el ex-campeón de johto Adrián, tienes todo lo que tendría alguien famoso

 **Adrián:** Gracias Brock, aunque me costó tener mucho estas cosas ya que casi me quedo sin un solo pokedollar

 **Ash:** Adrián si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu dinero si quieres

 **Adrián:** no creo que alguien como tu tenga tanto dinero, solo eres un adolescente, yo ya tengo 21 y me cuesta conseguirlo

 **Brock/Misty:** concordamos con Adrián

 **Brock:** Ash déjame ver tu pokedex **–ash se la entrega a Brock mientras este empieza a revisar sus datos personales.**

 **Nombre:** Ash Ketchum

 **Región de origen:** kanto

 **Ciudad de origen:** Pueblo Paleta

 **Dinero: $999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

 **Brock al ver lo último quedo tan pálido como un fantasma entonces todos al ver su reacción se acercaron, excepto ash los cuales quedaron casi como Brock solo que quedaron peor entonces Adrián tomo la pokedex de ash revisando sí que no hubiera nada malo, pero todo estaba bien por lo cual se acerca a ash lo tomo de los hombros y lo empezó a agitar como loco**

 **Adrián:** dime cómo es que tienes tanto dinero, ni yo siendo 2 años seguidos un campeón de región llegue ni al 10% de esa cantidad, para quien trabajas, interpol, CIA, FBI, la ONU, eres hijo de alguna familia polígama que tenga puros millonaria, eres hijo de arceus! ¡Por Arceus que es! ¡Con ese dinero te puedes comprar 4 regiones y aun te quedaría dinero!

 **Ash: ya mareado por tanto agite y preguntas, se pudo zafar por poco del agarre de Adrián y se recobró poco a poco –** es que en todos estos años de viaje no he gastado nada, más que mi mama me manda dinero mensual y todos los pokemon que he atrapado y visto más la ayuda que le e proporcionado a todos los legendarios y además de ganar algunos que otros concursos pokemon, ah y también gane la liga de islas naranjas creo que por eso es que tengo tanto dinero – **dijo riéndose rascándose la nuca**

 **Adrián:** m-me sigo sin creer esto

 **Misty:** y tú crees que eres e único así, yo pensé que ash era un pobre de quita racha, pero es tan rico que deja a los ricos en pañales **–entonces Misty se imagina a ash con un aura de riqueza-** (q-que es esta fuerza, se siente a culpa, todas las veces que me burle de ash, cuando él era superior a mi) – **Misty se arrodillo por no poder resistir más ese peso abrumador, en eso todos la vieron y les apareció una gota estilo anime**

 **Adrián:** ¿eso es normal de ella?

 **Brock:** no, eso no es nada normal de ella arrodillarse ante ash

 **Luego de una hora completa de confusiones y discusiones los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de estar mientras pikachu y umbreon jugaban juntos y los demás pokemon conversaban juntos en otra habitación excepto latias la cual se había quedado a escuchar lo que tenían que decir los demás**

 **Adrián:** bueno muchos se preguntarán que fue lo que paso entre umbreon y yo cierto

 **Todos asintieron respondiendo que si**

 **Adrián:** bueno miren, todo esto paso hace 1 año, luego que perdí mi título de campeón estaba deprimido, ya no luchaba como antes, siempre perdía, no pensaba bien las cosas, todos mis pokemon trataban de ayudarme, pero no pudieron, hasta que uno 2 meses luego de esta depresión umbreon empezó se empezó a acercar cada vez más a mí para tratar de animarme, pero en realidad yo no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que 9 meses después paso algo que nunca me había imaginado, umbreon se había ido abandonándome, me deprimí mas luego de eso, pensé que había sido mi culpa por no prestarle atención cuando trato de ayudarme, ella trataba de todas formas de llenarme de ánimo, como jugar conmigo, hacer que la acariciara, entrenar en batallas contra mis propios pokemon, hasta unas cuantas veces durmió conmigo para que no me sintiera solo, pero yo solo la ignoraba, luego del día que se fue la empecé a buscar junto a mis pokemon mis pokemon no tuvieron suerte pero yo la pude encontrar cerca de un lago donde la luna brillaba intensamente, ella estaba sentada cerca del lago llorando por lo que me le acerca pero al hacerlo rompí una ramita a la cual umbreon reacciono lanzándome una bola sombra la cual impacto en mi lanzándome lejos, umbreon reacción de inmediato al ver quien era por lo que corrió hacia mi preocupada por haberme dañado de esa forma, se subió a mi pecho y se puso a llorar ya que luego de ser impactado con la bola sombra había quedado casi inconsciente, pero mientras ella lloraba yo le acaricie la cabeza a lo cual ella levanto su vista mirando a mis ojos que estaban entre cerrados, le dije que no se preocupara mientras yo sonreía, pero cuando iba a decir algo mas no pude decirlo ya que ella me beso, yo quede totalmente sorprendido, viendo a la pokemon que le había hecho daño besándome, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no me dio tiempo hasta que me desmaye, al siguiente día me desperté en mi cama y lo primero que vi fue a umbreon acurrucada en mi pecho, la puse suavemente en la cama para no despertarla, cuando Salí de mi habitación note a todos mis pokemon fuera de mi habitación aguantando las ganas de llorar y de un momento a otro todos me abrazaron casi tan fuerte como lo haría un bewear, no sabía la razón hasta que salió umbreon del cuarto somnolienta sin darse cuenta que yo estaba allí, entonces umbreon iso algo que me sorprendió, empezó a hablar pero yo la entendí hasta que me di cuenta que no estaba hablando en pokelenguaje si no que estaba hablando telepáticamente, luego de unos segundos umbreon se dio cuenta que hay estaba yo, estaba despierto entonces ella salto abrazándome del cuello mientras lloraba, yo la calme y dejo de llorar, la agarre en mis brazos y ella aún tenía los ojos lacrimosos le pregunte porque estaba llorando de esa manera y me dijo algo que me había dejado impactado, yo había estado desmayado durante 2 semanas, yo lo sentí como una sola noche pero en realidad fueron 14 días, no me lo podría creer, umbreon me conto que entre todos me cuidaron, por eso la reacción de mis otros pokemon, hasta me sorprendió de los machos que eran mayoría, umbreon se quedó cada día a mi lado cuidándome esperando a que despertara, quede muy conmovido por la acción de umbreon pero luego mi expresión cambio a una seria cuando me acorde de lo del beso de umbreon por lo que le decidí preguntarle, ella se sonrojo mucho al recordarlo pero mi expresión no cambiaba ella sabía que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal por lo cual empezó a llorar disculpándose, ella dijo que había hecho eso porque me amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que evoluciono a umbreon me empezó a ver de forma diferente, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, hasta que un día lo entendió y era que se había enamorado de mí, no me lo podía creer, lo que había escuchado era impactante pero no me gustaba ver llorar a umbreon por lo que la puse en mis brazos como si fuera una bebe y le acaricie la pansa para ponerla feliz, luego de que ella dejara de llorar me iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí dándole un beso como ella me lo había dado, ella se sorprendió por el beso y luego de besarla esta estaba sonrojada y no sabía que decir, luego de ese día todo cambio para ambos, poco a poco empecé a sentir cosas por umbreon, no me importaba que fuera un pokemon solo sentía que quería estar con ella y más nada hasta que un día descubrí que me había enamorado de umbreon y ahora estamos aquí, somos novios y…

 **Umbreon: Se sube a las piernas de Adrián** **y termina la frase del mismo–** nos amamos mucho

 **Las chicas estaban conmovidas por la historia casi al punto de llorar mientras que por otra parte…los chicos estaban llorando como si no hubiera fin**

 **Brock:** n-no puedo c-creer que…snif snif…ustedes pasaran por todo eso…snif snif…un amor prohibido h-hecho realidad – **Brock lloraba de forma cómica**

 **Ash: llorando igual que Brock –** c-concuerdo con Brock, su historia fue muy hermosa, pensar que una relación así pueda ser real solo me hace llorar…snif snif…de felicidad y más cuando a mí me han rechazado tantas chicas…snif snif…solo tu historia me hace imaginar mi vida con un pokemon y sería muy feliz

 **En eso ash y Brock se abrazan ambos llorando como unas magdalenas**

 **Adrián: algo confundido por la acción de Brock y ash –** es normal que esos 2 actúen así

 **Todas las chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo:** ¡no, para nada!

 **Misty: se acerca a ash y Brock y les da un golpe fuerte a ambos en la cabeza –** ya ustedes 2 reaccionen, se están escuchando, parecen unas chicas llorando por una película de romance, ni nosotras nos pusimos a llorar así

 **Luego de algunos regaños de Misty y algunas risas de parte de los demás Adrián deja que todos pasen la noche hay, y ya a la hora de la cena cocino Brock, todos quedaron deleitados por la comida de Brock, hasta los pokemon**

 **Umbreon: con ojitos de estrella –** Um bre umbreon (esta comida está demasiado buena, nunca me cansaría de comerla)

 **Ash rio y Adrián se quejó con umbreon**

 **Adrián:** oye umbreon, eso dolió – **dijo con cara de decepción** **–** y dime ash como es que obtuviste a latias, no puedo creer que alguien como tú lo haya obtenido muy fácil o que latias quisiera viajar contigo así de repente….

 **Ash:** en realidad así fue, latias fue la que quiso viajar conmigo, ella es la guardiana de una isla llamada Altomare y protege un valioso artefacto para la ciudad, pero como quería acompañarme y trajo a su mejor amiga con ella junto al artefacto

 **Adrián: Analizando las palabras de ash ya que había encontrado algo raro en ellas** – en serio no sé cómo lo puedes decir así de fácil y bien ash, cuéntame de todas tus historias, quisiera escucharlas todas

 **Ash:** está bien, escucha atentamente – **ash empieza a contarle todas sus aventuras a Adrián, cosa la cual el escritor no se pondrá a escribir ya que necesitaría como 20 capítulos para contarlas todas**

 **Mientras tanto nos encontramos con Umbreon y latias las cuales estaban hablando telepáticamente entre ellas en eso umbreon cambia a un tema algo interesante para ambas**

 **Umbreon:** y dime latias, cuando te le confesaras a ash sobre tu amor

 **Latias: sorprendida por la pregunta de umbreon** – q-q-q-que e-estas diciendo, c-como lo sabes

 **Umbreon:** latias yo pasé lo mismo que tu cuando aún no era novia de Adrián, además eso de que te viniste a viajar a ash dejando tu puesto, así como así, no me lo creo, si eso que hiciste tuviera que tener un título seria…" dejando todo para poder estar contigo" ese es el título perfecto para tu acción, debes confesártele rápido a ash, porque por su reacción ante la historia de Adrián no le incomodan ese tipo de relación, entre humano pokemon, además deberías hacerlo rápido porque mientras estaba en mi pokeball durante la batalla que 4 pokemon luchaban para poder darle todo a ash, y sentí algo de amor en ellas, por lo que deberías apresurarte

 **Latias:** está bien…pero la cosa es que no sé cómo me le puedo confesar, siempre que estoy cerca de el yo….

 **Umbreon:** te pones nerviosa y te quedas paralizada sin poder decir nada, eso también me paso a mí, pero cuando tengas el valor suficiente lo podrás hacer, créeme, y también ya deja de hacer esas cosas con la mano de ash, sabes que una chica no puede actuar así (aunque yo también lo e hecho)

 **Latias: exploto de la sonrojades –** c-como lo supiste

 **Umbreon:** la mano de ash huele a tu olor personal

 **Latias: cuando iba a hablar escucharon un escandalo**

 **Brock y Adrián estaban ebrios por una bebida que había sacado Adrián el cual dijo que era una bebida "suave" pero resulto emborracharlos luego de la primera copa**

 **Umbreon:** hay no otra vez – **umbreon se da una facepalm avergonzada-** chicas ayúdenme a llevarlos a cada uno a sus habitaciones, mañana tengo que regañar a Adrián por sacar esa bebida cuando le dije que la botara

 **Latias:** **esta no entendió lo que pasaba por lo que decidió acercarse a la mesa donde estaban todos y tomo la botella de la que habían tomado los chicos entonces la agarro y la tomo toda –** uh? Porque tanto escándalo por esta bebida – **Luego de unos minutos Latias empezó a sentirse mareada**

 **Ash: luego de unos minutos se da cuenta de estado de latias y se da cuenta que se había tomado toda la botella de alcohol de Adrián –** oh no, Latias te sientes bien

 **Latias:** m-más e bien me siento ...hip...muy feliz KYAAAAA …hip – **latias estaba totalmente ebria por la bebida tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y estaba levitando de forma irregular**

 **Ash:** latias ven será mejor que te lleve al cuarto – **toma a latias de sus garras guiándola al cuarto hasta que llegaron y la acostó en su cama –** espera aquí, traeré algo para que puedas relajarte – **ash dio un paso, pero latias lo detuvo tomándolo de su franela**

 **Latias:** ash por favor…no te vayas – **decía con una cara tierna y triste suplicándole a ash**

 **Ash: este solo sonrió por la expresión de latias y se sentó en la cama –** está bien no me iré…. – **no pudo decir más nada cuando latias lo tiro a la cama y esta se puso encima de el**

 **Latias: mirando fijamente a los ojos de ash mientras ambos estaban nerviosos –** ash….

 **Ash:** que sucede latias – **decía algo nervioso ante la repentina actitud de su pokemon**

 **Latias:** yo te…yo te…yo te…. – **Latias trataba de hablar, pero no podía**

 **Ash:** tú que latias, vamos dime que es lo que pasa

 **Latias:** yo…yo…yo…. – **no pudo seguir hablando cuando sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, no pudo aguantar más la presión** \- l-lo siento ash, yo…yo soy alguien mala – **decía mientras lloraba**

 **Ash:** pero porque dices eso Latias, tú no eres mala, tu eres una buena pokemon y tú misma me lo has demostrado siendo tan fuerte

 **Latias:** no es eso, deje todo atrás, Altomare, mi puesto, arriesgue el roció del alma trayéndolo hasta aquí, arrastre a Bianca a esto y todo por un sueño que no sé si se vaya a ser realidad…no sé si mis sentimientos estén bien o es que yo este loca.

 **Ash:** ¿Cuáles sentimientos latias?

 **Latias:** yo…yo te…yo te… - **Latias no pudo terminar si no que para dejar claro sus sentimientos aprovecho la distancia entre ellos 2 y beso a Ash**

 **Ash: ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que latias lo beso, no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de este tipo**

 **Ambos se besaron durante unos minutos, pero se separaron por falta de oxígeno, luego de eso ambos se miraron, pero la cabeza de latias cayó en el pecho de ash ya que no aguantaba más el sueño y ash aún estaba en shock no sabía que pensar a causa de lo que había pasado por lo que decidió dormirse para pensar bien las cosas**

 **Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de ash estaban Misty, Bianca y umbreon espiando a ash y latias los cuales quedaron sorprendidos por el beso de ambos**

 **Umbreon:** bueno Misty por lo visto perdiste

 **Bianca:** así es paganos, latias se le confeso a ash y además lo beso, así que perdiste tu apuesta

 **Misty:** si, si ya les pagare **–saca 200 pokedolares y le da 100 a Bianca y 100 a Umbreon-** ustedes son unas extorsionadoras

 **La noche era hermosa pero fuera de esa hermosura se ve a unos antiguos enemigos de ash cerca de la casa de Adrián, esperando el momento para atacarlos**

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Bueno amigos como les dije y prometi aqui esta el capitulo 5, se me olvido decirles que el capitulo anterior fue el final de las traducciones, osea que si se acuerdan les dije que la historia l a tenia basada en un fanvfivtion, bueno ese fancfitio llego hasta el capitulo 4, por lo que este capitulo es totalmente originario de mi, bueno y quiero darle las gracias a Salvador232** **por ayudarme en la pelea, el iso sus propios dialogos aunque aclaramos dejarlo en empate, pero la cosa es que ahora el anda enojado conmigo por que su personaje tiene de novia a una umbreon, y bueno que mas se le va a hacer, les informo que pronto vendran las confesiones y la batalla de gimnasio de ash, ademas de unos episodios especiales, y unas rivales mas de latias, no, no se preocupen serena aun no va a aparecer...mierda dije informacion ultra secreta, bueno me despido bye**

 **Momento con the reaper**

 **Yo: bueno latias que aprendiste de la batalla de hoy**

 **Latias: que son muy dificiles, aun me duele el cuerpo por culpa de umbreon**

 **Yo: pues eso es normal, y debes acostumbrarte porque esto sera mas seguido ya que sabes que a ash le encantan las batallas pokemon**

 **Latias: ya lo se, y ademas hablando de ash, no le a dicho lo que paso en el centro pokemon cierto**

 **Yo: no, aun no le e dicho, que lo descubra el mismo -en sus pensamientos- (pero si les dije a las chicas) bueno latias eso es todo por ho... -de repente alguien se le tira encima para agarrarlo a vergazos-**

 **Adrian: por fin te pude agarrar nojoda**

 **Yo: ahh pues perro se metio en el peor momento, ahora si me lo descalabro**

 **Ambos empezaron a darse vergazos durante horas para ver quien ganaba**

 **Latias: lo siento mucho lectores de wattpad, por problemas tecnicos reaper-sama no podra despedirse asi que lo hare yo, bye bye -cara kawai-**


	6. Capitulo 6: nuevos sentimientos

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

 **Capítulo 6:** Nuevos sentimientos y viejos enemigos

 **Luego de unos problemas nocturnos con la bebida, un nuevo día se aproxima, pero, con algunas peleas mañaneras y una que otras quejas por resaca se presentan**

 **Umbreon:** ¡Um Umbreon Bre Breon! (¡Adrián Martínez porque no botaste esa botella cuando te dije que lo hicieras!) – **Decía umbreon muy enojada ya que la había desobedecido y no le gustaba que le hicieran eso**

 **Adrián:** Umbreon no grites, me causas más dolor de cabeza, y más cuando me gritas telepáticamente – **Este se sujetaba la cabeza sentado en una silla tratando de recuperarse de esa resaca**

 **Brock:** ya por favor no griten, siento como si un espeon me hubiera jodido la cabeza con psíquico – **el moreno estaba en el sofá acostado tapándose los ojos con un brazo**

 **Misty** : pues te lo mereces, a la próxima bebe con más responsabilidad, tú y adrián se pasaron de locos anoche, hasta casi se pelean por una estupidez, iban a pelear para ver quién era el mejor pokemon legendario – **Decía Misty gritando lo cual hacia que retumbaran los oídos de Brock y adrián –** hasta el pobre de ash también debe estar con resaca….

 **En eso baja ash todo sobrio y con una sonrisa de buenos días**

 **Misty:** o tal vez no

 **Ash:** ¡hola a todos como están! – **mientras tanto los chicos sufriendo por el saludo de ash –** que le pasa a Adrián y Brock, parecen que hubieran sido arrollados por una manada de Taurus

 **Bianca:** algo parecido, lo único que tienen es una resaca por la bebida de anoche, pero me sorprendes que tu no estés así, porque luego de que ustedes 3 tomaran un trago, Brock y Adrián se embriagaron de inmediato, pero tu seguiste sobrio

 **Ash:** mmm no sé porque sea eso, pero porque no tratan de curar a Brock y Adrián con un baño de agua fría

 **A causa de lo que dijo ash, a Misty y a umbreon se le pusieron los ojitos de estrella y unas sonrisas maquiavélicas**

 **Umbreon:** Misty acompáñame y tráete a Adrián y a Brock, tengo una idea

 **Misty:** con gusto umbreon – **mientras arrastraba a Adrián y Brock los cuales no hacían ningún esfuerzo para liberarse ya que no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para luchar, pero ellos sabían que estaban siendo arrastrados al mismísimo infierno**

 **Ash:** no sé qué es lo que harán ellas, pero no era a lo que me refería – **mientras le bajaba una gota estilo anime**

 **Bianca:** ash y donde esta Latias, no la he visto desde anoche

 **Ash:** ella aún sigue dormida, cuando todos llevaron a los chicos a su habitación Latias tomo la botella de la que habíamos bebido y se la tomo toda, por lo que quedó totalmente ebria y la tuve que llevar a dormir, pero…. – **entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado anoche con Latias y se sonrojo**

 **Bianca:** ¿Pero…que?

 **Ash:** no nada nada – **no podía decirle nada a Bianca ya que si trataba de decirle talvez ella se enojaría con el**

 **Bianca** : pobrecita mi Latias, sintió por primera vez lo que es la embriagades, pero bueno se aprende viviendo

 **Ash:** si tienes razo…. – **de repente se escucha una explosión del cuarto de ash por lo que él y Bianca deciden ir rápido, y cuando llegaron notan a Bayleef, ninetales, Vaporeon y Latias noqueadas por un impactrueno de Pikachu el cual estaba en medio de la habitación con una patita rascándose su cabeza** – que paso aquí?

 **Pikachu:** será mejor que no lo sepas ash

 **Flashback**

 **En la habitación de Ash estaba 3 pokemones hablando algo molestas**

 **Ninetales:** ¿¡enserio no me digan que Latias beso a ash!? – **dijo ninetales enojada**

 **Bayleef:** aunque no me lo quisiera creer es cierto – **se le veía una cara de molestia**

 **Vaporeon:** y yo que quería ser la primera en besar a ash, esto me llena de impotencia y furia – **todo eso lo dijo gritando, pero lo que no sabían es que Latias estaba medio despierta escuchando todo, pero Latias aún estaba ebria**

 **Latias: empieza a levitar viendo a las chicas –** y que están? Celosas? Jajaja ya con ese beso que le di a Ash ya lo ise mío y ninguna de ustedes me lo quitara

 **Ninetales:** ¡así y quien nos lo va a impedir, solo fue un beso, y capaz ash lo haya tomado como algo sin sentido ya que estabas ebria!

 **Vaporeon:** ¡Ninetales tiene razón tú no has avanzado más allá con ash y aun él no te ve de manera sentimental!

 **Bayleef:** ¡así que aun nosotras tenemos oportunidad!

 **Latias:** eso es lo que ustedes creen si hace unos días ash con su mano él…me tocaba de una manera salvaje que no me dejaba dormir, y luego que acabo él quería seguir, pero yo ya estaba cansada y no podía más - **Decía eso con una de sus garras en su boca y sonrojada-** era como estar en el cielo

 **Entonces al escuchar eso Ninetales, Vaporeon y Bayleef quedaron con la boca abiertas y muy sorprendidas y luego que se recuperaran del ultra shock, miraron a Latias con enfado mientras le gruñían, por lo que consiguientemente se lanzaron a atacar a Latias, pero por accidente una de ellas pisa la cola de Pikachu el cual estaba casi despierto y había escuchado todo, y este al sentir la pisada lanzo un poderoso impactrueno que dejo noqueada a las 4**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Pikachu** : enserio…no lo querrás saber – **afirmo Pikachu**

 **Ash: mete a todas en sus pokeballs** – será mejor que las atienda – **va al criadero pokemon de Adrián y usa la máquina que era igual a la del centro pokemon y curo a sus pokemon, por suerte sabia como usar la maquina ya que tanto años ver a la enfermera Joy usarla sirvieron de guía –** bueno creo que eso es todo, sacare a Latias para ver si ya se le paso la embriagades – **lanza la pokeball de Latias mientras ella salía de esta pero aún estaba dormida por lo que ash la tuvo que agarrar antes que cayera al suelo**

 **Bianca:** pobre, aún sigue profundamente dormida, mejor déjala en el sofá, y atiéndela, mientras tanto yo hare la comida

 **Ash:** está bien Bianca – **lleva a Latias al sofá él se sienta primero y luego pone a Latias a su lado y su cabeza la acomodo en la cabeza de el mismo –** no pensé que los pokemon también se embriagaran, son tan cómicos cuando hablan – **rio un poco**

 **Bianca: rio un poco mientras hablaba –** Jajaja ash, que malo eres – **mientras le llevaba la comida a ash para que comiera mientras cuidara a Latias**

 **Ash:** valla Bianca esto está muy bueno – **decía comiendo rápidamente con ojos de estrella**

 **Bianca:** me alegra que te guste Ash **–deja una pequeña taza en una mesita que estaba cerca de ash-** eso es para Latias, dáselo cuando despierte

 **Ash: con comida en la boca-** daro Bianta saro que se lo tare

 **Bianca:** Ash no seas asqueroso Jajaja – **decía mientras reía por como hablaba ash**

 **Ash: luego de tragar su comida también se pone a reír, en eso latias empieza a despertar**

 **Latias** : que… que me paso, donde estoy – **de pronto nota que estabas en las piernas de alguien y al mirar arriba ve que era ash por lo cual se sonroja**

 **Ash:** buenos días dormilona – **Ash le sonrió a latias lo cual iso que esta se sonrojara mas**

 **Latias:** B-bueno días ash, me podrías explicar que paso anoche, no me acuerdo de nada

 **Bianca:** bueno lo que paso anoche es que te embriagaste e hiciste el ridículo **–decía en tono de broma**

 **Latias: sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho Banca –** e-enserio hice el ridículo anoche?

 **Ash:** no, no es cierto, lo único que es verdad es que te embriagaste con la bebida que tomamos anoche, primero tuviste que preguntar antes de tomarte eso Latias, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte

 **Latias:** no me regañes así ash, pareces mi padre

 **Bianca no aguantaba más la risa por lo que estallo en risa, ash y Latias no tardaron en seguirla**

 **Bianca:** bueno Latias debes tener hambre cierto

 **Latias:** si mucha

 **Bianca:** bueno ash ya sabes que hacer

 **Ash:** está bien – **toma la taza que había dejado Bianca y saca una cucharilla tomando algo de comida y la acerca a la boca de Latias-** haber Latias di ¡ahhh!

 **Latias: hace lo que dice ash y abre la boca comiendo la comida –** está muy buena, ¿la hiciste tu Bianca?

 **Bianca:** pues claro, de quien más crees tú que es esa sazón jijiji

 **Luego de comer el trio de amigos empezaron a hablar durante un buen rato sobre temas variados, Latias y Bianca se habían dado cuenta de que Ash había cambiado mucho, era alguien ya casi maduro, no era como el chico que conocieron hace 6 años, ambas estaban sorprendidas**

 **Bianca:** valla ash, me sorprende los cambios que has tenido durante todos estos años, no te pareces al mismo ash de hace 6 años

 **Ash** : jeje gracias por el alago, pero a veces la vida tiene cosas planeadas para uno, cosas que te cambian la vida por completo

 **Bianca:** y que cosa fueron por las que pasaste ash

 **Ash:** pues…fue algo sentimental, veras cuando viajaba por kalos me encontré con una vieja amiga la cual se llamaba serena, nosotros nos conocíamos desde pequeño cuando la salve durante el campamento pokemon, pero yo me había olvidado de ella, cuando aparecí en las noticias de cuando salte de la torre lumius para salvar a Pikachu ella me reconoció y me busco, empezamos a viajar juntos, junto a otros 2 amigos míos, ella trato de decirme muchas veces que estaba enamorada de mi pero yo nunca le preste atención ya que solo estaba concentrado en ganar la liga pokemon, y cuando llego el día de la final….perdí, mis amigos me esperaban en el centro pokemon para felicitarme por haber llegado tan lejos, pero en ese momento no estaba ahí, cuando la fui a buscar note que estaba con Alain el cual era el nuevo campeón de kalos, serena se le estaba confesando y claro, Alain no rechazo la oferta aceptándola, luego de eso ambos se besaron, no pude aguantar más las ganas de estar hay por lo que me fui con mis amigos hacia el aeropuerto internacional para irme de la región ya que mi viaje en esa región ya había acabado, luego descubrí gracias a mi amigos que Serena había terminado con Alain ya que el la estaba engañando con una de sus amigas, ella decidió empezar a buscarme por lo cual le dije a mis amigos que estaba en johto mientras yo iba a mi próxima región la cual era alola

 **Bianca:** debió ser duro para ti, ¿cierto ash?

 **Ash:** si…aunque no tan doloroso como lo que me paso en alola, luego de que llegue me entere de que hay no había gimnasios pokemon por lo cual no sabía que debía hacer para entrar en la liga, pero mi mama aparecer me había mandado a alola para inscribirme en una escuela pokemon, la idea no estuvo mala por lo que acepte y empecé a ir, era muy agradable, aún recuerdo a mis amigos, y ese día cuando llegue me encontré con una chica llamada Lillie, una hermosa chica con cabello rubio, era muy linda y tierna, hasta le tenía miedo a los pokemon, pero yo le ayude a superarlo, luego de un tiempo supe lo de los desafíos de la isla para poder enfrentar a cada líder y poder entrar a la liga, desafortunadamente perdí contra el hermano de Lillie, un digno rival y gran amigo, luego de perder los chicos me animaron y luego busque a Lillie para confesarle lo que yo sentía por ella, pero cuando llegue a su casa note algunos ruidos extraños del cuarto de Lillie por lo que decidí investigar, pero cuando empecé a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Lillie con cuidado la descubrí teniendo relaciones con otro tipo que al parecer ya ella conocía desde hace mucho, quede totalmente destrozado al ver esa escena por lo que decidí irme corriendo de ahí, cuando comencé a correr Lillie se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la casa, por lo cual ella decidió mirar por la ventana de su cuarto y me vio a mi corriendo, ese mismo día me fui, unos meses después mi amigos de alola dijeron que el novio de Lillie la había dejado por otra y que al parecer ella estaba embarazada y por algo que le hiso aquel tipo ella perdió a su bebe, ellos dijeron que me estaba buscando para disculparse conmigo pero les dije que le dijeran que yo estaba en la región sinho por lo cual ella decidió irme a buscar, pero claro nunca me encontró, y si no me equivoco aún me sigue buscando, sobre serena no supe más nada solo que estaba en hoenn buscándome

 **Bianca:** los siento ash si te hicimos recordar cosas que no querías recordar, no sabía que habías pasado por cosas tan dolorosas y más de esa magnitud

 **Ash:** no te preocupes Bianca, ahora estoy en una nueva etapa de mi vida y tengo nuevos amigos – **dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Latias mientras sonreía**

 **Bianca** : si, tienes toda la razón ash, me alegro por ti

 **Latias:** oye ash que te parece si vamos a jugar un rato afuera

 **Ash:** no lo sé Latias, estoy algo cansado

 **Latias:** por favor hazlo por mí, ¿puedes? – **en eso Latias pone una carita tierna más fuerte que la de la vez pasada** **a la cual ash ya casi no se podía resistir, pero entonces Latias tomo la gorra de ash y salió rápidamente de la casa-** atrápame si puedes!

 **Ash:** ¡Latias vuelve aquí! – **sale corriendo detrás de Latias algo molesto-**

 **Bianca:** sé que Latias reparara el corazón de ash, la conozco muy bien

 **Ya afuera Latias empieza a volar lejos de ash con la gorra mientras ella reía, pero ash no estaba de muy bien humor por lo de su gorra**

 **Ash:** ¡Latias devuélveme mi gorra!

 **Latias:** lo hare cuando me atrapes **–decía riendo mientras escapaba de ash, pero en eso choca contra un árbol ya que no estaba mirando el camino**

 **Ash: aprovecha el momento en que Latias choco contra el árbol para atraparla y agarrar su gorra, pero cuando la atrapo resbalo por un camino que iba hacia abajo, ambos giraron, pero ash usaba su cuerpo para proteger a Latias, luego de que dejaron de caer ambos quedaron mareados pero lo que paso después no se lo espero ninguno de los 2**

 **Latias: luego de que ash la protegiera y cayeran vio que estaba encima de él, pero de una forma que nunca se imaginó, cuando vio a ash a la cara noto que lo estaba besando en los labios, ella estaba sonrojada por el momento, pero era lo que siempre había estado soñando, era su mayor anhelo en la vida, quería que ese beso durara toda la vida**

 **Ash: no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, se estaba besando con Latias, con su pokemon, en eso preguntas a montón entraron en la cabeza de ash ya que sentía muchas cosas nuevas entre las cuales fueron ¿me estoy besando con Latias? ¿me está gustando el beso? ¿estoy sintiendo amor por un pokemon? ¿me…estoy enamorando de mi pokemon?**

 **En eso Latias se iba a separar del beso ya que pensaba que a ash le estaba incomodando, pero ash hiso algo que sorprendió mucho a Latias y talve lectores, al momento que Latias se iba a separar ash rodio con sus brazos el cuello de ash haciendo que ambos estuvieran muy juntos haciendo que el beso se prolongara, pero de repente ash nota a Latias con una lagrimas por lo cual decide separarse del beso para tomar algo de oxigeno**

 **Ash** : l-lo siento mucho Latias no sé qué me paso lo siento mucho, esto no volverá a pasar lo prome…. **–no pudo terminar ya que Latias le puso su garra en los labios**

 **Latias:** calla ash, estas lagrimas no son de lastima o angustia, al contrario – **Latias le sonreía aun con las lágrimas brotando de ella-** son de felicidad porque ash…yo te amo, te amo desde el día que te conocí en Altomare, te amo desde el dio que nos ayudaste, te amo desde el día que me consolaste, te amé hasta cuando te fuiste y no volviste mas

 **Ash:** Latias yo….

 **Ash no pudo terminar ya que una explosión genero un humo negro alrededor de ellos cuando se disipo pudieron ver 3 siluetas las cuales al notar bien eran el equipo rocket**

 **Jessy:** para proteger al mundo de la devastación

 **James:** para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

 **Jessy:** para reinar los males de la verdad y el amor

 **James:** y extender nuestro reino hasta los libros

 **Jessy:** Jessy

 **James:** James

 **Jessy:** El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la Escritura!

 **James:** Ríndanse ahora prepárense para una batalla bien escrita!

 **Meowth:** Meowth asi es

 **Wobuffet:** Wobuffet!

 **Ash:** equipo rocket!

 **Jessy:** o, pero si es el líder de los torpes

 **Latias:** La Lati La!? (ash ellos son los tipos de aquella vez!?)

 **Ash:** si, son el equipo rocket, pero aquellas 2 que te quisieron atrapar hace 6 años son otros

 **Latias:** Lati Latias La (ah ósea que estos son los perdedores que tratan de robar pokemon pero no pueden)

 **Ash:** si esos mismos

 **Meowth:** oye legendaria torpe a quien le dices perdedor, ya veras!

 **De pronto el equipo rocket trae un robot gigantesco el cual saca una garra para agarrar a Latias, pero ash se interpone agarrándolo a el**

 **Latias:** LATIAS! (ASH!)

 **Ash:** Latias huye, y trae a los demás! ¡Rápido!

 **Latias: asiente y se hace invisible yendo a la casa de adrián mientras que con ash que estaba encerrado en una capsula**

 **Ash:** ¡equipo rocket no se saldrán con la suya!

 **James:** pues se le informa querido torpe que ya lo hemos hecho – **dijo todo eso en tono cómico**

 **Ash:** Bayleef, ninetales, yo las elijo – **en eso salen ninetales y Bayleef, pero estaban apretados ya que la capsula era pequeña-** N-ninetales usa rayo hielo en la parte de arriba de la capsula para congelarla y Bayleef usa hoja navaja en la zona congelada – **ambas pokemon hicieron lo que les dijo ash y lograron salir pero cayeron desde gran distancia, ash cayo de espalda en el suelo seguido de Bayleef la cual cayo en sus 4 patas estando encima de ash y ninetales cayó encima de Bayleef haciendo que cayera pero al hacerlo quedo encima de ash y lo más sorprendente fue que noto que estaba besando a ash por lo que todos se separaron rápido –** no le mencionen a nadie sobre esto – **decía ash estando sonrojado y las pokemon asintieron**

 **Meowth:** ¿¡que!? Como fue que se liberaron de esa capsula irrompible – **entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de ninetales-** diablos no calcule que hubiera un tipo hielo aquí – **dijo preocupado**

 **Jessy/James:** Que!?

 **Meowth:** pero ise al robot resistente al frio y a la electricidad

 **Sus 2 compañeros suspiraron aliviados**

 **¿?:** pero lo hicieron a prueba de fuego?

 **Ash se voltea y nota a adrián viniendo con charizard**

 **Ash:** ¡Adrián! – **dijo en tono feliz**

 **Meowth:** no se preocupen este robot puede soportar hasta una llamarada

 **Adrián:** Charizard volvámonos más fuerte y terminemos con una mega-llamarada

 **Charizard syncro evoluciono tomando su forma Z**

 **Adrián:** ahora charizard mega-llamarada!

 **Team rocket:** M-mega llamarada!?

 **Charizard realizo su ataque explotando al robot y el equipo rocket salió disparado**

 **Jessy:** una mega-llamarada, es enserio esto es mucha casualidad que tuviera ese movimiento en el momento justo

 **James:** pues dile eso al escritor que nos burló – **en su acento cómico-**

 **Meowth:** no se preocupen según este contrato volveremos a aparecer en otro capitulo

 **Jessy:** pero será para volver a perder

 **Team rocket:** el equipo rocket ha perdido otra vezzzzzz! – **entonces desaparecen del cielo con una estrellita final**

 **Adrián:** equipo rocket, tch, ya es la tercera vez que los saco de mi propiedad

 **Ash:** tú conoces al equipo rocket Adrián?

 **Adrián:** si, son muy molestos y ya no sé cómo sacarlos de aquí

 **Ash:** si, te comprendo, son muy molestos cuando tratan de robar a los pokemon **–guarda a sus 2 pokemon-**

 **Latias:** ASHHHH! – **se tira encima de ash abrazándolo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **Ash:** Latias? – **vio como lloraba pero le acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándola-** vamos deja de llorar estoy bien, no me paso nada

 **Latias:** e-estas seguro?

 **Ash:** si

 **Adrián:** bueno vámonos a la cabaña

 **Ash:** esta…bien…Adrián – **noto bien a Adrián y lo mojado de pies a cabeza y los pelos de la cabeza con un poco de nieve en su pelo**

 **Adrián:** ni se te ocurra preguntar porque estoy así – **dijo en total seriedad**

 **Ash:** e-está bien **–trataba de no reírse, pero Latias y ash se reían telepáticamente**

 **Luego de un rato caminando hacia la cabaña Misty y Bianca abrazaron a latias preocupadas y ash noto que Brock estaba igual que Adrián, pero él se veía con la piel totalmente blanca como si fuera ver a Michael Jackson de negro a blanco, ash trato de no reírse por la apariencia de Brock**

 **Ash:** o-oye Misty que les paso a Adrián y a Brock

 **Misty/Umbreon:** les dimos su merecido por emborracharse ayer

 **Brock y Adrián estaban enojado, pero no podían hacer nada, pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, todos habían cenado y se fueron a dormir excepto por Latias y ash los cuales aún andaban despiertos, ambos se estaban dando la espalda y había un silencio incomodo entonces Latias decidió romper el hielo**

 **Latias:** ¿Ash?

 **Ash:** ¿si…Latias?

 **Latias:** sobre lo que paso en el bosque…lo del beso, ahora tú…. ¿acaso me odiaras?

 **Ash: -ash iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Latias-**

 **Latias:** ash yo…lo siento mucho, no quise hacer eso, si ahora me odias lo entenderé, si quieres Bianca y yo nos iremos cuando quieras, ya no te molestare, sé que si sigo contigo esto terminara mal y te interrumpiré con tu sueño de maestro pokemon, todo esto fue un error, sabía que esto estaba mal – **llorando fuerte su llanto podría romper a cualquier persona por lo que ash ya no podía verla llorar él estaba destrozado por Latias, no sabía que hacer-** lo siento ash, lo siento mucho, lo siento **–entre cada palabra se escuchaba un llanto hasta que dejo de hablar y solo empezó a llorar, parecía una niña pequeña llorando con sus garras en sus ojos por las lágrimas entonces ash le acaricio la cabeza y Latias giro en ese momento pero cuando iba a decir algo ash la interrumpió ya que le dio un beso en los labios, Latias se sorprendió y las lágrimas se fueron, Latias no sabía que hacer pero solo correspondió el beso, luego de unos segundos besándose se separaron por falta de oxígeno mientras un hilo de saliva se extendía, Latias estaba sorprendida por la acción de ash pero también estaba confundida**

 **Ash:** Latias…. **–sonrojado por lo del beso viendo a Latias a los ojos-** por favor ya no llores más, no me gusta verte así, me parte el corazón cada vez que te veo llorar así – **decía ash sonriéndole a Latias-** no digas mas eso de que lo que hiciste fue un error, ese beso que me diste…. Los sentí algo especial cuando me lo disté, lo sentí con mucho cariño y aprecio el cual no puedo rechazar de tu parte, si te di ese beso es para que vieras que no estoy en contra de lo que tú piensas, aunque aún no esté listo para estas cosas, talvez más adelante podríamos probar que pasa – **ash dijo todo esto sonrojado y sonriéndole a Latias-** no sé cómo, pero siento que ya sabía que tu sentías algo por mi hace años, cuando me diste ese beso disfrazada de Bianca

 **Latias:** ash… yo…. **–Latias volvió a llorar en el pecho de ash-**

 **Ash:** dije algo malo Latias – **decía preocupado**

 **Latias:** n-no… snif snif… estas son lágrimas de felicidad, ash tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, tanto que hacen que llore de la felicidad

 **Ash:** Latias…. **–le seca las lágrimas y le levanta la cara-**

 **Latias:** si ash? **–Preguntaba la dragona con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo-**

 **Ash: Ash la vuelve a besar, pero fue un beso rápido y corto-** te quiero mucho mi dragona

 **Latias:** y yo a ti mi Campeón

 **Ambos se dieron un beso y durmieron abrazados, mientras tanto Umbreon, Misty y Bianca estaban espiando al otro lado de la puerta**

 **Umbreon:** Misty…ya sabes que tienes que hacer, perdiste doble apuesta, que Latias se le confesara y que ash le respondiera de forma romántica, así que ya sabes, nos debes 1000 pokedolares a cada una

 **Misty:** si, si ya lo sé – **saca el dinero y se los da mientras Misty se despedía de su dinero de forma cómica**

 **Luego de esto la noche fue relajante para todos, todos estaban felices y mañana ash y sus amigos seguirían su camino hacia la séptima medalla de la región johto y un paso más para volver a entrar a la liga johto, que retos le depararían a latias y a ash, lo único que no sabían es que desde muy lejos alguien vigilaba a ash, el cual estaba siendo marcado por muchos peligros a venir**

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Bien chico espero que es halla gustado el capitulo 6, estoy con mucha imaginacion ya que ando haciendo los capitulos bien rapido por lo que me alegra mucho, bueno espero que den like, comenten y sigan**

 **moment of the reaper**

 **Yo: -con algunos magullones y golpes por el cuerpo- bueno chicos espero que les halla gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi, y perdon por estar asi es que la pelea de ayer no salio tan bien que digamos pero bueno lo bueno fue que gan... AUUH latias con cuidado que eso duele -con una lagrima comica-**

 **Latias: repaer-sama si no se queda quieto no lo puedo sanar**

 **Yo: esta bien latias ya me quedo quieto**

 **Latias: bueno listo, ya esta sano y como recompensa tome -le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente- eso es por lo del capitulo de hoy, muchas gracias**

 **Yo: g-gracias, bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy, ah por cierto me disculpo por tardar en subir el capitulo es que tuve algunos problemas electrico cof cof maldito venezuea cof cof y por eso habia tardado en subirlo, por cierto pronto vendran nuevas pokemon 2 ya las tengo elegidas y quiero que ustedes elijan 2, deben ser legendarias que no sean mas gran de latias, bueno eso es todo bye bye**


	7. Capitulo 7: conociendo a tus pokemon

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

Capítulo 7: conociendo a tus pokemon

 **Una mañana pacifica los pokemon tipo volador cantaban, otros pokemon despertaban mientras otros se iban a dormir, una mañana perfecta hasta que de repente en cierta cabaña se siente un estruendo**

 **Brock** : Paso que entre Latias y Ash! – **Brock estaba sorprendido y celoso por la noticia que les habían dado las chicas a todos, en ese momento no estaban ash, latias y pikachu los cuales aún dormían –** Grrrrrrrr estoy tan, pero tan…. tan celoso de ash, como es posible que ya el haya conseguido pareja y yo aún no puedo, aunque fue un pokemon con el que esta de pareja aun así me enoja!

 **Umbreon:** Breon um um umbreon umbre (ya Brock vamos no te pongas así, alégrate por ash **,** ya algún día tu conseguirás a tu media naranja)

 **Bianca:** Umbreon tiene razón Brock estás haciendo una escena por nada

 **Misty:** con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia, harás que todas las chicas se espanten de ti

 **Adrián:** debe ser que Brock es un imán de mala suerte, que bueno que yo ya tengo a umbreon y no me preocupo por eso

 **Mientras todos reían por la situación de Brock en el cuarto del azabache 3 pokemon estaban planeando algo**

 **Ninetales:** y ahora que haremos chicas, ya latias se le confeso y nosotras no hemos hecho un avance, excepto por bayleef la cual beso a ash

 **Bayleef:** y-ya te dije que fue un accidente el cual tu provocaste – **decía sonrojada y nerviosa-**

 **Vaporeon:** debemos confesarnos ante ash, y pronto, pero debemos saber cuándo y donde

 **En eso se acuerdan que a ash le gusta entrenar mucho por lo que ya se estaban ideando un plan el cual incluía a greninja, estas lo vieron en una esquina del cuarto meditando por lo cual se decidieron acercársele, pero antes de que estuvieran frente a el ya él había abierto los ojos a causa del aura siniestra que tenían las chicas encima por lo que él empezó a sudar por los nervios**

 **Vaporeon:** nuestro querido amigo greninja, necesitamos un favor tuyo

 **Greninja:** y cual sería ese favor – **trataba de no perder la calma por los nervios de pensar que podría ser asesinado-**

 **Ninetales:** necesitamos que le pidas a ash un entrenamiento especial para hoy, el cual consiste que todos estemos con ash en una parte profunda del bosque para mejorar nuestra relación entrenador pokemon y así podamos estar un tiempo a solas con ash

 **Greninja:** y que ganaría yo al hacer eso

 **Bayleef:** evitar que te castremos con una cuchara oxidada **–decía sonriendo inocentemente-**

 **Greninja: en ese momento greninja sintió el verdadero temor, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar**

 **Vaporeon:** bien así me gusta, que obedezcas **–sonriendo-**

 **Mientras tanto podemos notar a Latias y a Ash durmiendo abrazados, Latias tenía su cabeza en el pecho de ash, mientras que ash tenía su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de latias ambos sonreían al sentir la calidez del otro tan cerca en ese abrazo, pero de repente ash se despierta a causa de la bulla que causaban sus pokemon por lo que cuando voltea ve a sus pokemon cada uno durmiendo en su lugar**

 **Ash:** ¿uh? Jure haber escuchado algo hace un momento **–vuelve a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada mientras que veía a latias por lo cual sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente a lo cual latias sonrió dormida-** se ve tan linda y tierna durmiendo así **–mientras que a ash le pasaban esos pensamientos por la cabeza empezó a notar algo que le sorprendió, noto la poca distancia que tenían latias y el, cada una de sus intimidades estaban cerca, ash estaba estupefacto ante la situación pero en cambio un amiguito de ash estaba muy feliz el cual empieza a crecer, ash no lo podía creer, pero si se movía despertaría a latias mostrando a su amigo despierto y creando algún inconveniente, pero por otra parte si no hacía nada latias se despertaría dándose cuenta y crearía algún inconveniente, ash estaba entre la espada y la pared no sabía qué hacer, por lo que opto por quedarse quieto hasta que sintió que su amigo había chocado con algo con lo cual al hacerlo latias da un tierno y excitante gemido aunque fue débil, a ash le había sangrado la nariz por esto ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo de esa magnitud, entonces ash empezó a meditar para tranquilizarse pero lo único que le venía la cabeza era el gemido de latias lo cual iso que su amigo se emocionara más y consiguiera otro gemido de latias, por lo que ash no soporto más e iso la opción más estúpida la cual fue pisarle la cola a pikachu el cual estaba en la cama, al hacerlo pikachu lanzo un impactrueno el cual iso que su amiguito volviera a dormir y él aunque estuviera electrocuto estaba feliz por haber resuelto la situación lo que le sorprendió es que latias aún seguía dormida por ese impactrueno lo cual sorprendió a ash entonces ash empezó a mover a latias para despertarla-** vamos latias despierta ya es de día

 **Latias: estaba teniendo un sueño por lo que empezó a hablar dormida-** ahhh ash, si así me gusta más…. e-es tan grande que me llena toda…ahh ah ahhh ash mas fuerte por favor!... ash más rápido, no pares por favor!...ahhhhhhh

 **Ash: no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el sueño que estaba teniendo latias él estaba shoqueado, no solo el si no sus demás pokemon los cuales estaban despiertos escuchando el sueño de latias-** p-pero que sueño está teniendo latias? – **en eso decide tomar otra decisión la cual fue tratar de despertar a latias de otra manera, entonces ash le empieza a susurrar unas cosas a Latias la cual despertó a los minutos**

 **Latias:** uh? Ash? – **decía aun medio dormida por lo que se subió al pecho de ash abrazándolo**

 **Ash:** L-latias que sueñi tuviste hace unos momentos

 **Latias: esta explota en sonrojo-** n-ninguno en especial porque lo preguntas?

 **Ash: este había grabado el momento de latias por lo que lo reprodujo hasta terminar-** a ese sueño

 **Latias: estaba súper sonrojada por saber que ash escucho todo lo que había dicho en su sueño –** e-e-eso ahhh yo… no…. Si…yo lo siento mucho ash por haber tenido un sueño así de obsceno, pero es que…mi temporada de celo esta ya a la vuelta de la esquina y mis emociones se salen de control al igual que mis impulsos naturales…. y más cuando estoy cerca de ti y…. – **levanta la cara mirando al rostro de ash, viendo a sus ojos-** más si veo ese hermoso rostro que me éxito tanto– **en eso latias empieza a frotar su cuerpo con el de ash rosándose así su intimidad y de repente los ojos de latias empiezan a tomar un tono rosado**

 **Ash: sorprendido por la acción de latias –** L-latias que estás haciendo

 **Latias:** ash…. quiero que me ayudes a quitarme este calor que me recorre todo el cuerpo – **decía de forma coqueta mientras acariciaba su cabeza en el pecho de ash**

 **Ash:** Latias yo…

 **Misty: en eso entra Misty de golpe a la habitación –** BUENOS DIAS! – **decía de forma alegre en eso nota a ash y latias dándose la espalda y ya estaban despiertos**

 **Ash:** b-buenos días Misty, ¿cómo estás?

 **Latias: se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la salida –** n-nos vemos en la cocina

 **Ash:** e-está bien latias **–decía sonrojado ya que casi lo descubre**

 **Latias: mientras salía esta estaba enojada con Misty ya que le había arruinado su momento con ash**

 **Misty:** vamos ash levántate ya, que nos iremos dentro de poco – **decía Misty acercándose a ash**

 **Ash:** y-ya lo sé, dame unos minutos y para cambiarme de ropa

 **Misty:** está bien, pero apúrate

 **Ash:** e-está bien Misty

 **Misty: esta sale de la habitación**

 **Ash:** q-que acaba de pasar aquí hace un momento **–este estaba muy confundido por lo que había pasado pero ciertas pokemon estaban sonrojadas y furiosas por lo que había pasado**

 **Las tres:** (latias…te derrotaremos así sea lo último que hagamos!)

 **Luego del desayuno Brock, Misty y Ash se despidieron de Adrián y Umbreon agradeciéndoles el hospedaje. Los chicos siguieron su camino hacia la próxima el próximo pueblo hasta que greninja salió de su pokeball por lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que él nunca se salía de su pokeball**

 **Ash:** greninja que sucede porque saliste de tu pokeball – **decía confundido**

 **Greninja:** ash que tal si tenemos un entrenamiento especial como en los viejos tiempo

 **Ash:** un entrenamiento…no suena mal, pero como seria

 **Greninja:** irnos a lo profundo del bosque y viajar hasta el pueblo, pero con cada pokemon por individual

 **Ash:** no suena una mala idea ese entrenamiento, chicos que tal si ustedes se adelantan al pueblo y vallan al centro pokemon

 **Brock:** esta bien Ash te esperaremos halla

 **Misty:** solo no te mueras en el camino **–ambos se van-**

 **Ash:** bien greninja llévame rápidamente a lo mas profundo del bosque – **en eso greninja asiente y toma a ash llevándolo rápidamente y ya en el bosque y muy lejos del pueblo, 10km para ser exacto ash empezó su camino con greninja, hablando conociéndose mejor hasta que luego de 1 km de viaje ash guardo a greninja y saco a Ninetales-** bueno Ninetales es tu turno con el entrenamiento

 **Ninetales:** está bien maestro

 **Mientras caminaban ash y ninetales estaban hablaban entre si, ash no podía creer que no sabía tantas cosas sobre su pokemon, pero algo pasa…**

 **Ash: mientras ash caminaba se distrajo y un sperow salvaje se decide a atacarlo, en ese momento ash se asustó cayendo al suelo, pero ninetales uso rayo hielo salvando a ash**

 **Ninetales:** Maestro esta bien!?

 **Ash:** si Ninetales estoy bien ese sperow me agarro desprevenido – **le acaricia la cabeza a ninetales mientras que esta se sonrojaba, pero sonreía de forma tierna-** Bueno Ninetales es hora de que vuelvas **–saca la pokeball de ninetales**

 **Ninetales:** espere maestro antes que me devuelva…

 **Ash:** que sucede ninetal…. – **fue interrumpido por ninetales ya que esta lo besa en los labios lo cual dejo en shock, luego del beso ninetales le dice que lo ama y toca a pokeball devolviéndose a ella misma, luego del shock ash reacciona-** que acaba de pasar aquí…Ninetales me beso y me dijo que me amaba? – **luego de eso nuevos sentimientos surgieron en el, cada vez se acostumbraba más a eso-** bueno Vaporeon sal – **lanza la pokeball de vaporeon liberándola-** bueno vaporeon es hora de el entrenamiento

 **Vaporeon:** está bien

 **Viajaron durante unos 2 km y hablaron mucho, pero de un momento a otro algo terrible paso**

 **Ash:** y vaporeon como son tus padres…Vaporeon? – **cuando noto que vaporeon no respondía se volteo notando que no estaba-** Vaporeon? Vaporeon donde estas!? – **empezó a correr buscando a vaporeon preocupado**

 **Vaporeon** : Ash? ¿Dónde estás? Ash! – **decía preocupada corriendo y cuando no pudo encontrar a ash se puso a llorar-** ash ..snif snif… d-donde estas …snif snif… ashhhh! **–decía llorando como niña pequeña que no encontraba a sus padre pero en eso noto a ash por lo cual corrió hacia el**

 **Ash:** Vaporeon! – **este la agarro en sus brazos abrazándola mientras esta lloraba-** vaporeon estas bien, ¿¡no te paso nada malo!?

 **Vaporeon: negó con la cabeza mientras aun sollozaba-** a-ash pensé que me había abandonado, cuando no te vi me asusté mucho

 **Ash:** vaporeon tú crees que te dejaría abandonada, tu eres mi pokemon, yo nunca haría eso **–le acaricia la cabeza a vaporeon mientras esta se sonrojaba**

 **Vaporeon:** ash…gracias por quererme tanto, por eso es que te amo **–este le da un beso a ash dejándolo otra vez en shock mientras ella entraba en su pokeball**

 **Ash:** ya 2 de mis pokemon se me han confesado y me han besado… que está pasando aquí, bueno mejor sigamos, ahora viene bayleef – **saca a bayleef de su pokeball, pero esta al ver a ash se sonrojo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, el viaje empezó, pero ninguno de los 2 hablaba, esto duro así durante 2km hasta que ash decidió romper el hielo-** oye bayleef

 **Bayleef: respondió de forma tímida-** s-si ash

 **Ash:** te puedo hacer una pregunta

 **Bayleef:** claro, porque no

 **Ash:** dime tu…. estas enamorada de mi

 **Bayleef: se detuvo de golpe sonrojada, pero con algunas lágrimas cayendo**

 **Ash: se acerca rápidamente a bayleef al ver su estado-** bayleef estas bien, dije algo malo

 **Bayleef:** ash yo…..yo…..yo….yo te he amado desde el día que me volví tu pokemon, todo este tiempo e estado enamorado de ti y he hecho todo o posible para que me prestaras atención pero nada funcionaba! Ash yo te amo tanto como latias te amo, por eso te pido por favor que me des una oportunidad!

 **Ash: no sabía cómo responder estaba atónito ante lo que había dicho bayleef, ella había sido su pokemon durante 6 años y nunca había sabido eso de ello, cosa que le destrozo el corazón a ash ya que vio la poca comunicación que tenía con sus pokemon, pero luego de que todo eso pasara por ash este le seco las lágrimas a bayleef-** vamos bayleef no llores más, perdón si nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero te juro que arreglare eso – **decía acariciándole la cabeza a bayleef**

 **Bayleef: al escuchar todo lo que dijo ash empezó a dejar de llorar mientras se conmovía por las palabras de ash y se sonrojo cuando sintió la mano de ash en su cabeza por lo que sonrió y enrollo la hoja de su cabeza con la mano de ash por lo cual ash se sorprendió porque sabía que cuando un bayleef hacia eso era para elegir a su pareja en ese momento bayleef se acercó a ash y lo beso, ash no se sorprendió y solo correspondió el beso**

 **Ash: luego del beso-** bueno bayleef es hora de que vuelvas a tu pokeball

 **Bayleef: dijo sonriendo** \- está bien ash

 **Ash: devuelve a bayleef a su pokeball y saca a latias-** bueno latias lista para el entrenamiento

 **Latias: sonrió-** claro que si ash!

 **Ambos caminaron como por 2km, ambos rieron, hablaron mucho, se aparecían muchos pokemon salvajes que latias derrotaba ash en ese momento decidió que ya era hora de meter a latias a su pokeball**

 **Ash:** bueno latias ya es hora que vuelvas a tu pokeball

 **Latias:** ash aún no quiero volver, si quiere me puedo hacer invisible para no molestarte, además quiero ver que tan buena es tu amistad con pikachu

 **Ash:** Mmm está bien, te dejare afuera

 **Latias:** siii! – **abrazo a ash y le dio un pequeño beso el cual correspondió y se aleja haciéndose invisible**

 **Ash: se quitó su mochila y la abrió ya que pikachu estaba hay dentro durmiendo –** vamos pikachu despierta es hora de entrenar

 **Pikachu:** ya es de día – **dijo sobándose los ojos cansado**

 **Ash:** pikachu ya son las 4 de la tarde

 **Pikachu:** que!? – **sorprendido por la hora no iso más nada por lo que ellos 2 empezaron a caminar lo último que quedaba de tramo**

 **Durante ese tiempo ambos hablaron sobre sus viejas historias sobre sus otros viajes en eso ash recibe un mensaje en su pokedex era del Prof. Oak sobre una mejora de la pokedex que dejaba diferenciar el sexo de los pokemon entonces ash instalo la mejora y la pokedex tomo un diseño más moderno en su programa**

 **Ash:** veamos que tan bien sirve **,** lo probare con pikachu, aunque yo sé que es macho no está mal probar

 **Pikachu:** que vas a probar que!? – **Pikachu estaba preocupado por lo que había dicho ash**

 **Ash: acciona la pokedex y empieza a dar la información de pikachu**

 **Pokedex:** pikachu el pokemon ratón eléctrico y la forma evolucionada de pichu, pikachu frota sus mejillas para generar grandes cantidades de electricidad. Este pikachu es del género femenino con una mutación genética que hace que parezca del género masculino

 **Ash: quedo sorprendido por la información de la pokedex no sabía que decir, pikachu estaba asustada y preocupada por que ash había descubierto su secreto entonces ash le pregunto a pikachu-** P-pikachu…e-entonces tu…eres chica!?

 **Pikachu: bajo sus orejas por la pena y la vergüenza-** si ash…yo…yo soy chica

 **Ash:** entonces porque nunca me lo contaste!? Tantos años de amistad me estuviste mintiendo, todo esto que fue, un juego para ti?, te gustaba estar engañándome con eso!? Pensé que tú eras mi amigo!

 **Pikachu: estaba sorprendida por las palabras de ash por lo que le salieron las lágrimas y empezó a llorar mientras se fue corriendo de ahí hacia el pueblo**

 **Ash: luego de que pikachu se fue ash aún estaba enojado, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de algo-** oh no, que ise? – **preocupado empezó a perseguir a pikachu para reparar su error, él sabía que la había arruinado diciendo esas palabras, el mismo se auto cuestiono quien era el mal amigo en ese momento, luego de durar un rato corriendo encontró a pikachu siendo atacado por un grupo de sperow por lo que cuando un sperow iba a usar picotazo en pikachu ash corrió y abrazo a pikachu protegiéndolo, pikachu se sorprendió por la acción de ash, le recordó como la primera vez que se conocieron….y la primera vez que pikachu se enamoró de alguien**

 **Pikachu:** ash!? Estas bien – **decía con su voz normal la cual era mas femenina vio que ash estaba sufriendo por el ataque pokemon por lo cual pikachu se libero del agarre de ash-** todos ustedes me la pagaran por dañar a mi ash! – **pikachu estaba enojada y cargaba electricidad en sus mejillas, pero más de lo normal en vez de las chispas que salían siempre salían rayos grandes de sus mejillas y lanzo un impactrueno potente el cual le dio a todos los sperow debilitándolos a todos, luego de eso pikachu corrió hacia ash el cual estaba tirado en el piso con dolor por lo que pikachu le salieron las lágrimas y se acercó a el**

 **Ash: se sentó con dificultad después que miro todo y miro a pikachu que se acercaba, pero ash estaba con cara de culpa porque sabía que le había hecho daño a pikachu –** pikachu yo…. **–pikachu lo interrumpió ya que se la había lanzado a abrazarlo mientras le salían las lágrimas-**

 **Pikachu:** lo siento mucho ash, te lastimaron por mi culpa perdóname

 **Ash: le acariciaba la cabeza a pikachu-** no te preocupes pikachu, estoy bien (aunque algo lastimado) no te preocupes así, el que me disculpo soy yo, dije cosas que no debía decir y te lastime, perdóname tu

 **Pikachu: se limpió las lágrimas y miro a ash por lo que le dio un beso a ash-** está bien ash, te perdono – **sonrió**

 **Ash: solo sonrió por el beso de pikachu ya ash se había acostumbrado a los besos de un pokemon, es más, hasta le gustaban-** bueno pikachu vámonos, ya debemos estar cerca del pueblo

 **Pikachu:** está bien ash – **se montó a su hombro y ash empezó a caminar**

 **Mientras tanto cierta dragona invisible estaba celosa**

 **Latias: esta estaba furiosa, enojada y celosa por saber que pikachu en realidad era un pikachu-** (entonces pikachu siempre fue una chica!?) – **decía ella en sus pensamientos**

 **Luego de un rato ash y pikachu llegan al centro pokemon donde estaban sus amigos comiendo algo mientras esperaban a ash**

 **Ash:** chicos ya llegue

 **Misty:** que bueno ash, y como te fue en tu entrena…mient…to – **Misty nota a ash todo polvoriento y con algunas heridas-** me hago la duda de que si el entrenamiento fue para ti o para tus pokemon, porque estas todo magullado

 **Ash:** o esto fue por algunos problemas que tuve en el viaje y una pregunta…donde esta Brock

 **Misty:** está aquí…mismo? hace un rato estaba aquí – **de pronto Misty nota que Brock anda haciendo siempre su misma escena con la enfermera joy-** espérame un momento ash tengo que ir a buscar a Brock, si quieres puedes ir comiendo, nosotros te guardamos la comida

 **Ash:** está bien Misty – **se sienta mientras come lo que le guardaron** , **luego de un rato comiendo ash se va a su habitación para descansar un poco dejando libre a sus pokemon para que pudieran dormir cómodos, ash se durmió, pero latias se quedó despierta mientras hablaba con las otras pokemon**

 **Latias:** y bien que tienen que decir a su favor

 **Ninetales:** de que hablas?

 **Latias:** sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, sé que hicieron que greninja convenciera a ash de tener y que un "entrenamiento especial" pero todo fue para que ustedes se le confesaran, enserio creen que me quitaran a ash

 **Vaporeon:** pues claro que sí, no nos dijo nada cuando lo besamos y nos sonrió, así que lo tenemos bien claro que a ash también le gustamos – **decía vaporeon acostada en el piso**

 **Bayleef:** Vaporeon tiene razón, ash no nos dijo nada al respecto con el beso así que no le veo problema

 **Latias:** y creen que se los dejare tener así de fácil

 **Pikachu: interrumpe a latias y empieza a hablar con su verdadero voz-** entonces porque no compartimos a ash

 **Ninetales y Bayleef quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la voz de pikachu la cual era la de una chica, vaporeon les explico a las chicas lo que pasaba con pikachu por lo que estas tardaron un poco en procesar la información y luego entendieron**

 **Ninetales:** a que te refieres con compartirlo pikachu

 **Pikachu:** ósea que en vez de que una sola lo tenga, las 5 estemos con él, no creen que sería una buena idea

 **Vaporeon:** se oye interesante la idea, y así las 5 nos dejaremos de pelear y nos ayudaríamos entre si

 **Ninetales:** tienes razón vaporeon, yo me apunto

 **Bayleef:** igual yo

 **Pikachu:** y tu latias…aceptas?

 **Latias: no quería aceptar ya que quería a ash para ella sola, pero sabía que era mejor estar aliada que luchar contra 5 formidables rivales por lo que no tuvo más opción que…-** está bien, acepto, todas compartiremos a ash – **dijo eso por la idea de todas estar con ash-** bien si ahora me disculpan me iré a dormir – **se dirige a la cama de ash para dormir, pero las chicas las detienen**

 **Vaporeon:** por cierto, latias queríamos poner unas cuantas condiciones, y una de esa es que ninguna de nosotras dormirá con ash, y más cuando estemos en nuestras temporadas de celo, como lo estas tu – **dijo vaporeon con una sonrisa tierna pero atemorizante**

 **Ninetales:** y latias será mejor que mejor que aceptes por las buenas – **pone una mirada atemorizante-** o por las malas

 **Latias: latias sabía que era mejor aceptar que morir en el intento-** e-está bien chicas – **se aleja de la cama de ash y se acuesta en el piso cerca de las chicas**

 **Pikachu:** bien así está mejor ahora todas durmamos, ya que mañana ash retara al líder de gimnasio

 **Todas:** está bien

 **Todas se fueron a dormir, mientras que latias lloraba por dentro por no poder estar con ash abrazándolo como todas las noches**

 **Mientras tanto en la obscura noche podemos notar a una pequeña pokemon flotando por el bosque buscando a alguien mientras estaba preocupada**

 **¿?:** donde estará, hace no mucho lo sentí por aquí... ash donde estarás... quisiera encontrarte para estar contigo

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **Buenos chicos y chicas espero que les halla gustado ese capitulo con un toque de zukulencia, en la cual creo que exagere un poquito, pero bueno talvez a algunos les guste y a otros no pero que se le va a hacer, bueno como siempre digo, den like, comenten y suscribanse bye**

 **Moment of the reaper**

 **Yo: ya ha pasado un dia desde que estoy aqui encerrado, alparecer latias se dio cuenta de lo que escribi y ahora quiere matarme de la manera mas cruel posible, si ven este video...por favor no dejen morir este libro**

 **Latias: reaper-samaaaa donde estaaaa**

 **yo: adios chicos bye**


	8. Capitulo 8: una batalla congelada

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

 **Capitulo 8: una batalla congelada**

 **Ya estaba amaneciendo en el pueblo caoba y cierto azabache ya estaba despierto y emocionado por volver a luchar con el líder de gimnasio Fredo, él quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto luego de 6 años, así se levantó primero que sus pokemon los cuales estaban dormidos por todas partes de la habitación por lo que decidió meterlos a su pokeball mientras aun dormían**

 **Ash:** bueno hora de luchar y conseguir mi séptima medalla de gimnasio! – **el azabache salió de su habitación mientras veía que Brock, Misty y Bianca ya estaban abajo esperándolo para comer y luego de un gran desayuno todos se fueron al gimnasio de pueblo caoba el cual al entrar solo sintieron un frio abrazador al cual todos se les puso la piel de gallina**

 **Misty:** no recordaba este lugar asi de frio la última vez que vinimos

 **Brock:** tienes razón, creo que la calefacción se daño

 **Bianca: esta se pone un abrigo, bufanda y gorro –** que bueno que traje esto por si pasaba alguna emergencia, y tomen traje un poco de abrigos extra – **le da unos abrigos a Misty y Brock pero ash rechazo el suyo**

 **Ash:** n-no te preocupes B-bianca no necesito el abrigo la emoción que tengo por la batalla me está calentando el c-cuerpo – **decía todo esto temblando por el frio**

 **Bianca:** estas seguro así?

 **Ash: un poco azul de piel-** s-si estoy s-seguro

 **Bianca:** muy seguro? – **levantando una ceja**

 **Ash: ya no podía más con el frio así que cayo arrodillado al piso-** e-esta b-bien a-acepto tu o-oferta – **Ash toma uno de los abrigos de Bianca y se lo pone**

 **Misty:** muchas gracias Bianca y dime cuando los hiciste

 **Bianca:** los tengo desde el día antes que ustedes se fueran pero no se los pude dar

 **Misty:** awwww que lindo de tu Bianca – **le da un abrazo y mientras la abraza-** Brock si vas a hacer una de tus ridículas confesiones a Bianca mejor no lo hagas si no quieres que llame a Ónix para que te aplaste

 **Brock: sin decir nada estaba sorprendido por Misty ya que lo había descubierto**

 **Ash:** Brock porque no conoces una chica bien y después te le confiesas normalmente porque si sigues así te quedaras viejo y solo y sin una chicas

 **Brock:** tú no digas nada que vas por el mismo camino pensando en puras batallas pokemon

 **Ash y Brock se enfrentaban verbalmente a ambos le salían unos rayos de sus frentes los cuales chocaban entre si**

 **Misty: golpea a ambos en la cabeza dejándoles un chichote-** ya por favor se pueden calmar de una vez! – **decía Misty furiosa ante la actitud berrinchuda de ambos-** Ash ya tú tienes a latías así que no tienes por qué quejarte! Y tu Brock para que dejes de lloriquear toma – **le da un beso prolongado en la boca haciendo que todos quedaran recontra mega impactados hasta pálidos y por la acción de Misty hasta el propio Brock quedo pálido luego de unos 5 minutos Misty se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que se sonrojo muchísimo pero a la vez estaba paranoica y en eso le dio un golpe a Brock mandándolo lejos-** [como puede ser, le entregue mi primer a Brock no puede ser no puede ser esto debe ser una pesadilla] – **mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otra en forma negativa**

 **De pronto se escuchó una risa a lo lejos**

 **¿?:** Jajaja que enérgica es la juventud hoy en día – **decía un anciano con un brazo en su espalda y un bastón en su otra mano**

 **Ash:** acaso tu eres...- **Ash se acercó un poco más para verlo-** Fredo!? Eres tú!? Que alegría volver a verte

 **Fredo:** lo mismo digo Ash y dime que puede hacer esta vieja paleta de hielo por ustedes

 **Ash:** Fredo he venido a retarte a una batalla de gimnasio para ganar la medalla Glaciar

 **Fredo:** oh entonces has venido a tratar de derretirme, está bien acepto el enfrentamiento, bueno aun así lo tengo que aceptar aunque no quiera jajaja

 **Luego de eso Ash y Fredo van al campo de batalla colocándose cada uno en su lugar**

 **Réferi:** la batalla entre el líder de gimnasio Fredo y el entrenador Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta está a punto de iniciar la batalla será de 6 pokemon cada uno, el intercambio es valido, ahora peleen

 **Fredo:** weavile ve!

 **Ash:** ninetales yo te elijo!

 **Ambos pokemon se veían seriamente el ambiente era tenso y esperaban a ver quién hacia el primer movimiento, pasaron unos 3 minutos hasta que Fredo decidió comenzar**

 **Fredo:** Weavile usa tajo umbrío en Ninetales

 **Ash:** Ninetales no esquives el ataque

 **Weavile usa tajo en Ninetales pero este no es efectivo en ninetales por ser tipo hada**

 **Ash:** ahora ninetales usa rayo lunar!

 **Fredo:** Weavile esquívalo y usa puño hielo

 **Ninetales lanza el rayo luna pero por suerte Weavile solo recibe una parte del ataque y corrió hacia Ninetales acertándole el puño hielo**

 **Ash:** ninetales estas bien!? – **Ninetales asiente con la cabeza-** bien, ahora empieza a correr alrededor de Weavile – **Ninetales acata la orden corriendo alrededor de Weavile haciendo que esta mirara todos sus movimientos**

 **Fredo:** Weavile mantente atento de cualquier posible ataque

 **Ash:** ahora ninetales usa rayo hielo en todo el campo

 **Fredo:** qué?

 **Ninetales obedeció a Ash cubriendo todo el campo de hielo excepto por una pequeña parte**

 **Ash:** ahora ninetales salta y usa rayo lunar

 **Fredo:** Weavile esquívalo

 **Weavile se movió deslizándose para esquivar por el rayo hielo pero para su mala suerte esta se cayó por lo que parecía ser la zona que ninetales había dejado congelar, gracias a eso ninetales pudo acertar el rayo lunar en Weavile debilitándolo**

 **Fredo:** bien hecho Weavile, regresa – **regresa a Weavile a su pokeball-** cloyster ve – **manda a cloyster al campo de batalla**

 **Ash:** ninetales tomate un descanso – **devuelve a ninetales a su pokeball y saca otra-** vamos bayleef demuéstrales de que estas hecha usando hojas navaja

 **Fredo:** Cloyster usa pedrada

 **El movimiento de Cloyster no falla lastimando a Bayleef 5 veces pero bayleef no se queda atrás lanzando hojas navajas el cual impacta haciendo un daño critico debilitando a Cloyster**

 **Fredo:** cloyster vuelve – **guarda a cloyster sacando otra pokeball-** Lapras adelante

 **Ash:** ahora Bayleef usa rayo solar – **bayleef empieza cargar su rayo solar**

 **Fredo:** Lapras usa surf – **Lapras usa surf impactando el ataque contra bayleef dejándola debilitada**

 **Ash:** bayleef no! – **ve como su pokemon es derrotado-** bayleef regresa te mereces un buen descanso – **regresa a su pokemon a la pokeball-** bien pikachu es tu turno – **pikachu salta al campo de batalla mientras ve a lapras**

 **Fredo:** Lapras usa rayo hielo en pikachu

 **Ash:** pikachu usa ATK. Rápido para esquivar el ataque de Lapras y luego usa impactrueno a toda potencia

 **Efectivamente pikachu logra esquivar el ataque de Lapras con su ATK. Rápido y luego cargo un impactrueno con el cual venció a Lapras**

 **Ash:** bien hecho pikachu

 **Fredo:** te has vuelto más fuerte joven Ash y tu relación con tus pokemon es mucho mejor que antes, dime cuál es tu secreto

 **Ash:** el único secreto para tener esa conexión con mi equipo es puro amor, confianza entre nosotros y las llamas ardiente de querer ganar

 **Fredo:** ese espíritu ardiente que tienes, lo tienen muy poco lo tienen, pero esto tendrá que acabar aquí, Dewong adelante

 **Ash:** pikachu usa ATK rápido

 **Fredo:** Dewong usa ventisca

 **Pikachu acierta su ataque al igual que Dewong**

 **Fredo:** Dewong usa Granizo

 **Pikachu:** pikachu ahora usa cola eléctrica

 **Bianca:** dijo cola eléctrica

 **Brock:** efectivamente, es un movimiento inventado por Ash en el cual usa electrobola y cola de hierro al mismo tiempo haciendo que cuando impacte el daño sea el doble y para un pokemon en desventaja seria e mismo daño multiplicado por 4

 **Bianca:** wou ya veo, Ash es muy ingenioso por esa parte

 **Dewong usa granizo y pikachu usa su movimiento combinado dándole de lleno a Dewong dejándolo inconsciente totalmente en eso Fredo regresa a Dewong a su pokeball**

 **Fredo:** bien hecho Dewong descansa, ahora Abomasnow sal

 **Ash:** pikachu vuelve **–pikachu obedece y vuelve al lado de ash-** Ninetales yo te elijo, ahora ninetales usa rayo hielo

 **Frefo:** abomasnow usa ventisca

 **Ambos ataques aciertan pero abomasnow queda derrotado por la potencia del rayo hielo**

 **Fredo:** bueno abomasnow vuelve, ahora mamoswime ve

 **Ash:** ninetales vuelve ahora **–guarda a ninetales-** ahora latías sal y demuéstrale que tan fuerte es nuestro poder **–en eso manda a Latías la cual empezó a temblar de frio**

 **Latías:** (A-ash que hacemos e-en medio de e-este frio, m-me estoy congelando)

 **Ash:** latías estamos en una batalla con el líder de gimnasio y esta es la última batalla

 **Latías:** (p-pero Ash y-yo no puedo l-luchar bien en estas c-condiciones, hay m-mucho frio)

 **Ash:** vamos latías te lo pido, por favor lucha, ah ya se talvez esto te anime **–le dice algo telepáticamente a latías cosa la cual hace que latías se reanime totalmente**

 **Latías:** (está bien ash ganare por ti) **–se pone en posición de combate**

 **Fredo:** que sorprendente, tienes un pokemon legendario, uno de los gemelos eón latías, veamos qué tan bueno son ustedes como equipo, mamoswime usa doble filo

 **Ash:** Latías haste invisible y esquiva el ataque de mamoswime

 **Latías logra hacerse invisible haciendo que mamoswime fallara el ataque**

 **Fredo:** mamoswime mantén los ojos bien abiertos

 **Ash:** latías ahora usa hidrobomba

 **Latías apareció frente a frente de mamoswime con su hidrobomba ya cargado el cual le da directo a mamoswime dejándolo débil luego latías uso psíquico sin que ash se lo ordenara pero a la vez derrotando a mamoswime**

 **Réferi:** mamoswime ya no puede continuar lo que significa que el ganador es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta

 **Fredo: se acerca a ash-** buen trabajo ash, que buena pelea le diste a este viejo, bueno al haberme ganado toma te otorgo la medalla glaciar, te la mereces

 **Ash: la toma y salta -** si por fin tengo la medalla glaciar! **–pikachu y latías lo acompañan en el salto**

 **Fredo:** bueno ash espero volver a verte otro día y suerte con la liga

 **Ash:** muchas gracias Fredo – **todos salen del gimnasio pokemon quitándose su ropa de invierno ya que estaban en verano :v-** si por fin la tengo solo me falta la última medalla y poder entrar a la liga pokemon

 **Misty:** bueno quedemosno esta noche aquí y salgamos mañana en la mañana

 **Brock:** buena idea, esta vez deberíamos quedarnos en un hotel que hay por aquí cerca y de paso puedo cocinar algo para celebrar la victoria

 **Bianca:** si es muy buena idea

 **Ash:** está bien vayamos **–ash primero va a curar a sus pokemon para luego seguir a los demás para ir al hotel para festejar**

 **Pasaron las horas y los chicos luego de celebrar, comer y jugar se fueron a dormir, ash libero a todos sus pokemon, ya que en mi habitación habían 3 camas ninetales se acostó con vaporeon esta última usaba las colas de ninetales como segunda cama, bayleef agarro toda una sola para ella, greninja prefirió dormir en el piso ya que se sentía más cómodo, pikachu estaba cómoda durmiendo conmigo como siempre y latías pues a ella por ganar la deje dormir conmigo, ambos no estábamos viendo la cara mientras hablábamos de algunas cosas en eso latías se sonrojo, se puso nerviosa y empezó a frotarse sus brazos**

 **Latías:** A-ash te puedo hacer una p-pregunta

 **Ash:** claro latías dime

 **Latías:** s **-** siempre me darás lo que me prometiste si ganaba la batalla?

 **Ash:** de que hablas latías, yo no te prometí nada durante la batalla

 **Latías: latías se puso triste por la respuesta de ash-** y-ya veo entonces no te acuerdas

 **Ash: en eso ash empezó a reír leve-** claro que me acuerdo latías como crees que me olvidaría de eso

 **Latías: sonrojada y molesta empieza a pegarle a ash en su pecho pero de espacio-** ash eres un tonto, pero por eso te amo tanto

 **Ash:** gracias latías, bueno ahora lo que prometí – **abraza a latías subiéndola encima de él y de un momento a otro ash besa a latías de forma tierna pero apasionada al mismo tiempo**

 **Latías: ella sentía como su amado la besaba ella estaba muy feliz que soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad entonces ella también comenzó a besarlo, duraron asi durante 5 minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno-** ash...tus besos me encantan

 **Ash:** aunque suene raro de mi parte por ser humano, también me encantan tus besos, tus labios son tan suaves y dulces

 **Latías:** basta ash, me avergüenzas **–dijo ella sonrojándose**

 **Ash: ríe un poco-** si me gusta cuando te sonrojas, bueno antes que nos vallamos a dormir – **ataca a latías con otro beso pero más apasionado usando la lengua, su lengua era un poco rasposa pero se sentía genial, luego de un minuto se separan dejando un hilo de saliva**

 **Latías: ella estaba sorprendida por el repentino y apasionado beso de ash pero solo lo correspondió, latías trato de no perder los estribos y se controló lo mejor que pudo-** buenas noche mi amado ashy

 **Ash:** buenas noche mi tierna dragona

 **Latías se acomoda en el pecho de ash abrazándolo mientras que el se durmió abrazándola también mientras tanto pikachu estaba al lado de ellos escuchando todo por lo que sonrió**

 **Pikachu** : [lo hiciste bien latías, pero ahora es mi turno de poder darle amor a mi ash] – **dijo mientras sonreía y se abrazaba del brazo de ash**

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les halla gustado este capitulo con un final con toque romántico, tarde en subir el capitulo ya que tenia un conflicto para escribir y tenia que resolverlo, bueno ya con esto me faltarían com capítulos para terminar johto y hacer empezar en hoenn en lo cual les dare unas sorpresas buenas como el regreso de alguien el cual ni ash ni otra persona se esperan ademas del nacer de un nuevo romance y no, no es con ash, y otra cosa quisiera colocar a una nueva pokemon pero deberia quitar al pobre de greninja que ya anda perturbado, estaba entre Gardevoir o Lucario, descidan en los comentarios a quien quieren, bueno esto es todo comenten, denle a la estrellita y suscribanse que es totalmente gratis, bye**


	9. Capitulo 9: dia de descanso

**Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia**

 **Capítulo 9: Día de descanso y pokemon en celo**

 **Luego de la victoria de Ash contra el líder de gimnasio fredo nuestros héroes fueron a celebrar a un hotel para dormir más cómodos, luego festejar todos fueron a dormir y Ash con latías tuvieron un pequeño momento romántico entre ambos durmiéndose, pero que sorpresa les traerá el amanecer**

 **Narración de Ash:**

 **Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frio, no veía nada a excepción de... ¿nieve? Era algo raro, pero empecé a caminar hacia adelante, sentí que hubieran pasado horas, días semanas o hasta años mientras caminaba de un momento a otro empezó a sentir calor, con un ambiente húmedo, pero con nubes de relámpago con un terreno rocoso y a la ves arenoso con unos hermosos cantos de hada, pero con un frio acero rodeando mi aura como si algunos fantasmas me estuvieran viendo con una mirada siniestra, pero también sentía las plantas de la naturaleza con insectos en las plantas y algunas eran venenosos y también escuchaba el canto las aves pero los vientos que soltaban al volar se sentía como el golpe de un luchador de karate pero me afectaban más en la parte psíquica sentía como si un dragón me aplastara mi mentalidad, cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba en un círculo gigante dividido en 18 partes cuando vi cada parte note que era cada elemento existente en los pokemons de repente escuche estruendos de batallas, vi a 2 pokemons gigantescos luchando a uno lo note rápidamente, sabía muy bien que era arceus pero parecía muy malherido pero el segundo pokemons no lo pude notar pero sabía que era todo oscuro, más oscuro que cuando hoopa estaba descontrolado, no sabía que hacer hasta que arceus miro en mi dirección y me dijo telepáticamente**

 **Arceus:** (E-elegido por favor a-ayúdanos a defender el mundo pokem...ngh) – **el otro pokemons había hecho un movimiento atravesándole el pecho cayendo muerto**

 **Ash:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO ARCEUSSSSS! – **en ese momento desperté sudando, pero no estaba agitado, sentía como algo me presionaba el pecho, no pude ver ya que estaba tapado de pies hasta el cuello con mi cobija, pensé que era latías, pero cuando latías hacia eso la cobija estaba un poco más rellena esta vez estaba más vacía por lo que con mis manos decidí investigar, mientras tocaba sentí una piel delicada y muy suave era como tocar a un ángel bajaba y sentí como mi mano baja por unas curvas hasta llegar a una parte redonda era tan suave y acolchado se sentía como si tocara unas almohadas demasiado suaves, pero entonces pensé-** (espera esto se siente como el cuerpo de una chica) – **me quite rápidamente la cobija y cuando vi efectivamente era lo que pensé, una chica como de mi tamaño, con un cabello tan blanco como la nieve y lo que parecían ser 2 orejas de gato del mismo color, su piel era suave y delicada era de piel blanca (no crean que su piel era blanca literalmente me refiero a blanco en el sentido de humano normal) ella me estaba abrazando mientras dormía plácidamente muy pegada a mi cosa por la cual sentía sus pecho pegados a mí, no eran muy grandes pero por su tamaño dirían que estaban cerca de ser copa "c" pero que carajos estoy diciendo no puedo pensar en eso ahora, lo que más me sorprendía era que ella estaba toda desnuda, estaba en shock no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, todo chico estaría con una hemorragia nasal que ya los hubieran dejado en la luna, pero a mí no me paso...bueno un hilito de sangre pero más nada por lo que empecé a mover a la chica para despertarla , cuando esta levanto la cara no pude resistir más y me dio un desangrado nasal, cuando me pase vi la cara más hermosa que haya podido ver en la vida, tenía unos hermosos ojos color dorado y un peculiar triangulo rojo en su frente este aún estaba sorprendido con cara de shock, la chica se empezó a levantar quedando sentada en la pelvis de Ash dejando mostrar todo su cuerpo el cual era muy hermoso para dejarlo con cara de (esta referencia la entenderán los que vieron highschool of the dead) ¡OHHH YEAHHHH! La chica se estaba tallando un ojo cuando me vio y me dijo**

 **¿?:** ashy porque me ves de esa manera, te sientes bien

 **Ash:** q-quien eres tu **–decía señalándola mientras le temblaba la mano**

 **¿?:** pero de que hablas Ash soy yo, latías

 **Ash:** n-no puede ser latías es un pokemon no una humana

 **Latías:** ¿cómo que humana? **–latías se mira las manos las cuales ya no eran las garras de siempre-** p-pero que me paso, esto no es un disfraz a-además, no estoy usando telepatía para comunicarme, estoy moviendo los labios para hablar – **decía ella asustada**

 **Ash:** si enserio eres latías dime que paso hace 2 días en el centro pokemon cuando estábamos despertando

 **Latías: sonrojada le dice en el oído lo que había pasado por lo cual Ash también se sonrojo**

 **Ash:** p-pero como fue que paso esto, no será que tienes algún fallo en tu disfraz

 **Latías:** no lo creo, porque tampoco me lo puedo quitar

 **Ash:** y que es ese collar que llevas puesto en el cuello latías

 **Latías: ve su collar era un triángulo de color azul-** no lo sé – **se lo quita y al quitárselo vuelve a ser la misma latías de siempre-** p-pero como fue que paso esto – **decía ella viviendo a hablar telepáticamente**

 **Ash:** a ver vuelve a ponerte el collar

 **Latías: se pone otra vez el collar y vuelve a tomar su forma humana**

 **Ash: quedo sorprendido al ver a latías tomar otra vez su forma humana pero volvió a quedar con cara de manco al ver todo su cuerpo, lo podía ver todo claramente, de pies a cabeza hasta sus parte intimas por lo cual a Ash le dio un sangrado nasal de una manguera a presión cosa por la cual se asusto**

 **Latías: tomo a Ash de los hombros aun encima de él y lo empezó a mover-** Ash que tienes que te paso, por favor responde – **de repente sintió algo debajo de ella, sintió como el caterpie de Ash evolucionaba a metapod cosa la cual sentía completamente al estar desnuda cosa de lo cual ella se dio cuenta tarde pero ya no podía hacer nada ya ella estaba sonrojada y excitada al sentir el bulto de Ash por lo que dio un dulce y tierno gemido pero algo fuerte cosa la cual sus amigos oyeron y cuando abrieron la puerta preocupados vieron aquella escena con aquella chica y ash por la cual Bianca y Misty le taparon los ojos a Bock como si fuera un niño pequeño**

 **Bianca:** q-quien eres tú y que l-le estás haciendo a Ash

 **Misty:** s-si responde o Ash te obligo a hacerlo, p-porque no cualquier chica se pone enfrente de Ash de esa manera y m-meno d-desnuda

 **Brock: al escuchar las palabras de misty y Bianca Brock se libera del agarre de ambas y corre a donde Ash y de pronto hace un movimiento ninja dándole una patada doble vertical a Ash mandándolo fuera de la cama pero sin tumbar a Latías, pero antes que Ash chocara contra la pared Greninja lo atrapa a tiempo-** señorita disculpe a mi amigo, el no es un caballero, pero yo con gusto sería un príncipe para usted si aceptara estar conmigo – **en ese momento no se da cuenta que Greninja antes de apartar a Ash de donde estaba coloca una X roja en la pared y levanta un pulgar-** uh? Greninja eso que fu... **no pudo terminar cuando fue lanzado a la pared chocando contra la X quienes había hecho eso eran las pokemon de Ash que estaban furiosas porque lo habían golpeado entonces Greninja saca un cartel con el numero 9.5 mostrando puntaje de que tan preciso choco Brock**

 **Misty:** bien hecho lo que le hicieron, se lo merecía por adulador en exceso – **de pronto vio a la chica yendo hacia Ash esta se sentó sobre sus piernas y acerco a Ash hacia ella agarrándolo de la cabeza para ver si estaba bien, lo que no sabía ella es que lo tenía cerca de sus pechos entonces Ash empezó a despertar lentamente**

 **Ash:** q-que me paso, creo que tuve una pesadilla o algo por el estilo en donde latías era humana y yo me desangraba y...y... **–ve a latías aun desnuda y el cerca de su pecho por lo cual le dio un sangrado nasal por cuarta vez, pero esta vez no se desmayó-** n-no fue un sueño cierto

 **Latías: latías negó con la cabeza, pero abrazo a Ash-** pero lo importante es que estas bien ashy

 **Bianca:** ¡A-ash como puedes engañar a latías con otra chica ella quedara destrozada!

 **Misty:** Bianca tiene razón ash eres de lo peor!

 **Latías:** chicas no se enojen con ash, él no me está engañando con ninguna chica – **se levanta dejando a ash en el piso el cual le dio una quinta hemorragia nasal por ver algo muy conveniente cuando latías se levantó y Misty junto a Bianca estaban celosas del cuerpo de la chica, las superaba en todo a ellas 2-** chicas yo soy latías

 **Bianca:** Q-que t-tu e-eres l-latías...hay que me da hay que me da, no...más bien ya me dio – **Bianca cae al piso desmayada y misty no tardo en acompañarle**

 **Latías: estaba confundida por lo que había acabado de pasar, Brock, misty y Bianca estaban desmayados y Ash estaba también que se desmayaba por lo cual fue inmediatamente con él se sienta como antes y cola su cabeza en sus piernas para que las usara como almohada-** ash como estas, te sientes bien

 **Ash:** s-si solo que me está costando procesar las cosas – **incomodo al verla**

 **Latías: latías bajo la mirada un poco deprimida ante la reacción de ash-** acaso no te gusta que tenga este cuerpo

 **Ash:** yo...no sé qué decir, esto es algo extraño, no es que me incomode tu cuerpo en realidad creo que es hermoso

 **Latías:** entonces cual es el problema

 **Ash:** el problema es que estas desnuda – **decía mirando para otra parte**

 **Latías: esta solo sonrió ante el comentario de Ash y se acostó en el piso llevándose a ash con el mientras lo abrazaba pegándolo a sus pechos mientras se sonrojaba un poco-** por eso te amo tanto ashy, eres tan lindo y caballeroso

 **Ash:** fgkjflgjfghfgh – **sin poder respirar-**

 **Luego de como unos minutos dándole algunos cariños a ash este se durmió en su pecho cosa por la cual ella sonrió**

 **Latías:** se parece a un bebe durmiendo de esta manera – **deja a ash en el piso mientras sonreía y se levanta para ponerse algo de ropa y al rato descubrió que las chicas pokemon fueron quienes le quitaron la ropa cuando dormía y se la cortaron toda por venganza, latías casi se enoja con ellas pero se calmó por lo que agarro las piezas de su antigua ropa y gracias a que Bianca le había enseñado algo de costura se empieza a hacer su propia ropa y al paso de unas 2 horas termina de hacer su vestido pero se lo puso sin ropa interior ya que no tenía como hacerla por lo que sus partes íntimas se marcaban a través de la ropa pero latías no le dio importancia, ella había puesto a los chicos en sus camas y junto a las otras pokemon y Greninja arreglaron el cuarto limpiándolo y acomodando todo**

 **Luego de una hora más los 4 despiertan Ash en su cama, Brock en la de al lado y misty junto a Bianca la que estaba al lado de la de Brock todos se despertaron exaltados pensando que habían tenido un sueño, pero al ver a latías en su forma humana con su nueva ropa se sorprendieron, Latías les explico todo a los chicos excepto a ash que ya sabía todo los tres quedaron sorprendidos y al paso de unas horas luego de explicar todo, todos se fueron del hotel y empezaron a caminar al cabo de unas 3 horas caminando se detuvieron junto a un rio para descansar y comer un poco, latías se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a su nuevo cuerpo ya que lo controlaba bien, corría saltaba, a veces se columpiaba en los arboles como una niña, ella al parecer también había conservado sus poderes pero los lanzaba de forma diferente**

 **Brock:** bueno chicos todos a comer

 **Todos sacan a sus pokemones para que comieran y por latías bueno ella se sentó junto a ash, ella espero a que ash le diera de comer como siempre, pero Bianca la regaño diciendo que ya ella podía comer sola por lo que esta se entristeció y empezó a comer pero torpemente por lo que mayormente se le caía la comida y casi no podía comer casi nada, por lo que ash decidió darle de la suya cosa que sorprendido a todos a que ash casi no compartía la comida y más si era uno de los platos favoritos de ash, Latías estaba muy feliz y sonrojada por ash le daba de comer, las chicas estaban conmovidas por esa romántica escena mientras que Brock estaba llorando de celos mientras probaba a comida, pasaron las horas y todos se pusieron a jugar en el rio mientras se hacía de noche, una vez todos se cansaron se fueron a dormir sin comer ya que aún estaban llenos por la comida de antes, Bianca Compartía la tienda con Misty, Brock dormía solo y Ash con latías los cuales estaban hablando**

 **Latías:** y dime ash que te parece mi nuevo cuerpo – **decía mientras abrazaba el brazo de ash ambos acostados**

 **Ash:** bueno, aunque todavía no me acostumbro, debo decir que te ves muy hermosa

 **Latías: sonrió y abrazo más el brazo de ash como señal de que estaba muy feliz mientras sus orejitas se movían**

 **Ash: este sintió curiosidad por sus orejitas por lo que le acaricio una, al hacerlo sintió que estaba tocando a un peluche de felpa por lo suave que eran por otro lado Latías no estaba igual**

 **Latías: estaba sonriente estando abrazada al brazo de ash, pero de un momento a otro sintió que una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, se empezó a sentir húmeda en sus partes privadas y noto que ash estaba tocando una de sus orejas-** a-ash ah p-por favor d-detente... ah ahh **–decía entre gemidos y con la lengua casi afuera**

 **Ash: al notar como estaba Latías este deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se empieza a disculpar-** l-lo siento latías no sabía que tus orejas eran tan sensibles

 **Latías: no dijo nada por unos minutos ash pensó que ella estaba enojada con él por hacer eso, pero sin que el supiera latías se había quitado el short negro que tenía puesto entonces se sube encima de ash lo cual lo sorprende y latías le dijo sonrojada temblando y excitada-** a-ash por favor ayúdame a quitarme este calor que está en mi cuerpo, hazme sentir llena con tu miembro, hazme sentir una verdadera mujer, a-ash por favor

 **Ash: ash no sabía qué hacer, estaba en una situación nueva para él estaba confundido ante las emociones de Latías**

 **Latías: ella estaba muy excitada, tanto que no se podía explicar con palabras (excepto una que es el nombre del personaje de un juego llamada sylvie, latías estaba tan excitada como ella) ella estaba con unas lágrimas esperando un rechazo de parte de ash, pero lo que le paso le sorprendido mas**

 **Ash: no pudo soportar ver a latías de esa manera por lo que la agarró del brazo atrayéndola hacia el al mismo momento que la besaba el beso fue algo prolongado y apasionado, pero ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno-** está bien latías te ayudare con tu temporada de celo, no puedo dejar que sigas aguantando tus instintos naturales así

 **Latías:** ¡gracias ash! – **lo abraza-** por eso es que te amo tanto, eres tan bueno con todos y como agradecimiento te daré mi primera vez con este cuerpo **–se separa del abrazo y se vuelve a sentar encima de su cintura**

 **Ash:** estas segura latías, no querrías hacerlo con tu forma original

 **Latías:** estoy muy segura ash quiero que esto sea como para ambos ya que es la primera vez de ambos **–dijo latías ya sin poder aguantar más mientras se desabrochaba su traje y se lo quita dejando las descubierto sus pechos**

 **Ash:** está bien latías hagámoslo – **ash se quita toda su ropa quedando desnudo**

 **¡AVISO DE LEMMON, AVISO DE LEMMON, REPITO, ¡AVISO DE LEMMON! SI ERES LGUIEN CON PROBLEMAS CARDIACOS O ERES UN MENOR DE EDAD ES MEJOR QUE SIGAS AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA QUE ESTE LEMMON SERA MUY BIEN EXPLICADO EN CADA DETALLE**

 **Ash tomo a latías de la cintura mientras que la empezó a besar apasionadamente y varias veces, a veces le daba besos en la boca, otros en el cuello donde parecía gustarle a latías, y durante los besos acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos, latías solo reaccionaba ante esto con unos temblores y pequeños gemidos los cuales excitaban mas a ash, entonces ash bajo hasta el vientre de latías empezando a bajar más y empezar a tocar su intimidad pero al pleno tacto latías dio un gemido más dulce y excitante, ella ya una vez se había tocado usando la mano de ash, pero esta vez ash no estaba dormido por lo cual la excitaba más, ash empezó a frotar la intimidad de latías dulcemente mientras esta daba alguno gemidos**

 **Latías:** ahh ah ash e-esto es... ahhhh – **decía extasiada de placer no tenía palabras para describir su sentír ante los toques de ash, solo sentía que se podría correr en cualquier momento si seguía así**

 **Ash:** qué bueno que te guste Latías – **decía besando a latías en el cuello mientras acariciaba su intimidad-** porque esto aún no ha comenzado

 **Latías se excito ante las palabras de ash y no resistió mas**

 **Latías:** a-ash me corro... me corroo ahhhh – **decía mientras se contraía su vientre y ella se corría a gran cantidad latías cayo rendida en el piso sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar estaba cansada y casi no podía seguir**

 **Ash: al ver a latías tirada en el piso me acerque a ella tratando de abrir sus piernas ya que ella las tenía cerradas el trato de abrirlas, pero no podía, latías estaba tan avergonzada que no podía dejar que ash mirara su intimidad-** vamos latías abre las piernas para continuar

 **Latías:** n-no puedo ash d-después veras mi parte privada – **decía apenada y avergonzada**

 **Ash:** pero si cuando lo hagamos también la tendré que ver – **acerca sus manos a su estómago y le empieza a hacer cosquillas**

 **Latías: cuando empezó a sentir las cosquillas no pudo evitar perder la concentración de mantener las piernas cerradas**

 **Ash: en ese momento aprovecha y le abre las piernas viendo su intimidad ash estaba sonrojado y sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que veía una, pero sin dudarlo se acercó a su intimidad y la empezó a lamer de una forma que latías sentía que se moriría**

 **Latías:** a-ash no, m-me acabo de correr y... ahh a-aun e-estoy mu... ahhhh a ah ahh s-sensible ahhhh – **latías no paraba de gemir excitada y extasiada ante las lamidas de ash la cuales eran maravillosas, pero ella sentía que se volvería a correr por lo que sujeto la cabeza de ash acercándolo más a su intimidad**

 **Ash: ash al sentir lo que hace latías entiende que lo haga mucho mejor por lo que empieza a meter la lengua y moverla en el interior de latías cosa a la cual latías responde en puros gemidos tierno y otros fuertes y excitantes**

 **Latías:** ash ahhh... no p-par ahhh...ya estoy a punto de c-correrm ahhhh ha ah! – **latías no aguanto más y luego del ultimo gemido se corrió dentro de la boca de ash**

 **Ash: al sentir los jugos de amor de latías ash los sintió con un sabor algo dulce y acido al mismo tiempo por lo cual tomo un poco-** está bien ya hice mi parte ahora es tu turno latías

 **Latías:** e-está bien ash – **latías estaba con la respiración acelerada y se levantó mientras aun le salían sus fluidos por su intimidad y se acercó a ash con dificultad ya que le costaba caminar, ya cerca de ash ella se arrodillo y le bajo el bóxer viendo que su miembro ya estaba erecto, esta se sorprendió por lo grande que era su miembro, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que se excitara más y en ese momento ella empezó a masturbarlo con su mano, sentía su palpite y lo grueso y duro que era, era como siempre se lo había imaginado, no... Era muchísimo mejor de lo que se había imaginado por lo que no pudo aguantar más y lo empezó a meter en su boca al principio lo saco de inmediato ya que había empezado a toser porque lo había metido muy rápido y profundo, entonces lo empezó a meter otra vez una vez en su boca esta se enamoró del sabor del miembro de ash, con solo probarlo ya se había vuelto adicto a este, empezó a masturbarlo con su boca mientras ella se manoseaba su intimidad con su mano, latías estaba loca y hambrienta por placer**

 **Ash: cuando latías metió mi miembro a su boca me sentí en el cielo, era algo tan sabroso de sentir el placer era inigualable y como latías usaba su boca era algo mejor, pero de un momento a otro empezó a usar su lengua también, cosa por la que sentí que estaba a punto de correrme-** latías estoy a punto de correrme... – **de repente me corrí**

 **Latías: cuando ash dice que estaba cerca de correrse meto su miembro más dentro de mi boca llegando a mi garganta y al momento que se corrió me tome todo esa tanto semen caliente y sabroso que lo seguiría tomando, pero cuando se dejó de correr lo saque de mi boca pasándome la lengua por los labios-** eso estuvo muy rico ashy, pero ahora viene la parte que más esperaba con ansias – **tira a ash al piso y ella se coloca debajo de su miembro para poder meterlo en su intimidad**

 **Ash: toma a latías por su cintura para poder guiarla-** estas preparada para esto latías?

 **Latías:** si ash estoy muy lista para esto, lo estoy desde el día que me enamore de ti – **ella tomo el miembro de ash y lo empezó a meter lentamente en su intimidad hasta que llego a su himen donde sintió una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte, la cual era por el dolor, pero latías no le dio importancia y siguió metiéndolo hasta que ash la bajo de golpe haciendo que ella botara sangre al momento de romperse su himen por lo cual latías se quejó y empezó a soltar lagrimas-** d-duele, duele mucho – **dijo mientras sollozaba de tanto dolor que tenia**

 **Ash:** latías estas bien!? Si quieres nos detenemos

 **Latías:** ¡n-no! S-sigamos no quiero a-arruinar esto – **latías empezó a dar pequeños saltos algo lentos pero seguros-** a-ash tu miembro es m-muy grande, siento que me v-voy a partir con solo tenerlo adentro ahhh!

 **Ash:** latías t-tú estás muy apretada, p-parece que me estuvieras succionando

 **Latías:** ahh ha ahhh ash...! – **decía una latías excitada y exaltada-** m-me voy a correr ahh! – **la intimidad de Latías se contrae mientras se corre quedando temblando-** y-ya no puedo más ah

 **Ash: al ver que latías no podía moverse más ash cambia de posición dejándola en el piso y empezándose a mover un poco más rápido y fuerte que antes a lo cual latías gemía incontrolablemente**

 **Latías:** a-ash no tan fuerte ahh...todavía estoy muy sensible desde que ahhh! Ahh... me corrí – **latías estaba con los ojos vidriosos y botando saliva por la excitación, y cada vez que hablaba era entre gemidos y una voz quebrantada**

 **Ash: sin hacerle caso a latías la levanta sentándola en sus piernas mientras sigue empujando dentro de ella y de repente se le ocurre empezar a chupar uno de sus pezones como su fuera un bebe tomando la leche de su madre**

 **Latías: al ver la acción de ash esta se excito más y se imaginó a ella y a ash cuidando a un pequeño bebe mientras ella le dé su pecho para comer, ella estaba muy avergonzada por ese pensamiento, pero se puso a pensarlo mejor y lo confirmo, ella quería tener un hijo con ash no importa lo que pasara y si era hay mismo mejor por lo que agarro fuerzas de donde pudo y ella también se empezó a mover metiendo el miembro de ash cada vez más profundo**

 **Ash:** L-latías ya casi me corro deja que saque mi miembr... – **fue interrumpido por un beso de latías la cual se movía violentamente hasta que ash da su último empujón corriéndose dentro de latías**

 **Latías: ella al sentir el cálido y espeso semen de ash, abrazo a este mientras rasguñaba su espalda por la sensación del semen en su útero era algo inigualable, sentía como se salía algo de semen de su útero, pero ella quería que se quedara adentro pero no podía hacer nada solo sentía como se seguía corriendo**

 **Ash: estaba exhausto por el momento que tuvo con latías, para él fue algo maravilloso al igual que para latías, al momento que iba a sacar su miembro de la intimidad de latías esta se lo impidió lanzándose con él para el piso-** l-latías que sucede

 **Latías:** lo siento ash... pero yo todavía no estoy satisfecha, lo estaré luego de que te corras 6 veces más, 1 por cada año que me abandonaste, y además con esto estaré segura de que podre tener una familia contigo – **se vuelve a empezar a mover, pero con mas ferocidad mientras besaba a ash y agarraba sus manos para que le acariciara los pechos**

 **Y así fue hasta las 3 de las mañanas que estuvieron teniendo sexo latías había hecho que se corriera más de 6 veces como unas 9 y ya estaba a punto de la numero 10**

 **Ash:** L-latías ya estoy por correrme otra vez – **decía mientras penetraba a latías llegando a lo más profundo que podía llegar**

 **Latías:** si ahh... hazlo lléname, lléname toda ash...ahh hazme tuya y solo tuya ashhhh! – **ella se movía junto con ash ambos estaban sincronizados y ya la intimidad de latías tenía la forma del miembro de ash-** tu pene es el mejor ash, nunca sentiré uno así, mi vagina te pertenece a ti y solo a ti! Ahhh

 **Ash da un último empujón el cual fue tan fuerte que pudo meter la punta de su miembro en su útero corriéndose en inmensas cantidades dentro de ella a lo cual latías solo respondía con muchos gemidos y voces quebradas, ella cayó encima de ash aun con su miembro dentro de ella**

 **Ash:** latías ahora si estas satisfecha

 **Latías: dijo con cara tierna y coqueta-** si digo que no podemos seguir

 **Ash: ash sonríe y le da un tierno beso en los labios-** lo siento, pero no, ya me exprimiste hasta la última gota, estuviste muy golosa mi pequeña pervertida

 **Latías: corresponde el beso y sonríe ante su comentario-** está bien lo haremos en otro momento, pero ash me podrías hacer un favor... bueno más bien 2 favores

 **Ash:** claro cuales favores

 **Latías:** bueno más bien 3 favores, el primero es que quiero dormir con tu miembro dentro de mi intimidad todas las noches, es que se siente tan bien que no lo quiero sacar

 **Ash:** está bien pero solo lo haremos cuando tengamos otro momento así, como hoy así que lo dejare adentro, y después me deberás dejar descansar, aunque sea uno 4 meses – **decía en tono de broma**

 **Latías:** no seas malo con esas bromas – **hace puchero-** el segundo favor que quiero es que si algo surge de lo que paso esta noche quiero que te quedes a mi lado – **empieza a soltar algunas lágrimas-** no quiero que por mi culpa te separes de mí, todo por mi sueño de querer formar una familia contigo – **decía casi a punto de querer llorar**

 **Ash: ash la besa y le seca las lágrimas-** Latías quien crees que soy yo, yo nunca te haría eso, pero claro antes de que pase eso debemos tener una relación estable, luego de eso no habrá problemas para que vivamos juntos... además, ya te quería hacer una pregunta que talvez hallas estado esperando desde hace tiempo – **pego su frente con la de ella** \- latías quisieras ser mi novia

 **Latías: a latías se le aguaron los ojos estaba a punto de llorar por la pregunta, estaba muy feliz, la cosa que mas esperaba desde hace 6 años, la pregunta que mas esperaba con ansias que salieran de la boca de su amado ash por fin habían salido y latías dijo llorando y sonriendo a la vez-** s-si ash, si quiero ser tu novia! – **lo abraza-** me hace la pokemon más feliz del mundo!

 **Ash:** me alegro mucho latías y ahora dime cual es el último favor que me querías pedir

 **Latías: hace puchero-** bueno este es uno más fastidioso para mí que para ti, quiero que... ¡Quiero que te hagas novio de las otras 4 y tengas relaciones con ellas!

 **Ash: ash tardo unos minutos para procesar aquello y cuando reacciono- eh...queeeeeeee!**

 **Latías:** las otras y yo dijimos que te íbamos a compartir entre todas entonces acepte

 **Ash:** entonces por lo visto todas me aman mucho, pero entonces no son solo ustedes 5, porque aún hay otra pokemon que sabía que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ella me pidió que la trajera a johto a entrenar lo cual ise y ahora la quiero ir a buscar

 **Latías: estaba tranquila, ya que como soportaba a las chicas como no iba a poder soportar a otra más-** y que pokemon es ella

 **Ash:** ella es una XXXX (pondré el nombre una vez ustedes voten cual será la pokemon, una gardevoir o una lucario)

 **Latías:** valla, espero poder llevarme bien con ella

 **Ash:** yo también lo espero, bueno ahora mi pequeña dragona durmamos, mañana debemos seguir un largo camino – **le da un beso en la frente**

 **Latías:** está bien mi ashy – **le da un beso y abraza a ash acomodándose ya que aún seguía con el miembro de su amado dentro de ella-** b-buenas noches ah – **dijo con un gemido débil pero excitante para ash por la expresión de latías la cual se durmió a los minutos, pero él no se quedó atrás y también se durmió**

 **Mientras tanto afuera ciertas pokemon estaban afuera sonrojadas y excitadas al ver y escuchar toda la escena de latías y ash, se podría decir también que se tocaron hasta correrse un montón de veces**

 **Ninetales: excitada ya sin poder continuar o pararse-** e-esos 2 se pasaron, l-lo hicieron muchas veces

 **Bayleef: está aún se tocaba, aunque muy poco-** ahh t-tienes razón Ninetales, p-pero imagínate cuando nos t-toque a nosotras tener ese pene dentro de nosotras h-hace que yo me cor... ahhh – **se termina corriendo**

 **Vaporeon:** ahh ahhh – **esta no decía nada solo se masturbaba pensando en el miembro de ash**

 **Pikachu:** n-no puedo creer que tuve a ese m-monstruo todo el t-tiempo cerca de mí y no m-me di cuenta ahh p-porque nunca me le confesé a ash ahhh – **esta se corrió, pero siguió tocándose**

 **Todas las pokemon siguieron así hasta que se quedaron dormidas de placer, pero no muy lejos una pokemon se acercaba al campamento donde estaba ash ya que esta había sentido su esencia a lo lejos y no pudo esperar para poder estar con él y poder amarlo**

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

bueno chicos y chicas espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, perdon por exagerar con el lemmon pero es que se me fue de las manos XD, no pude resistir no hacer todo eso, pero de todo espero que les halla gustado el capitulo


	10. Capitulo 10: Descubrimiento impactante

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capitulo 10: Descubrimiento impactante y una nueva integrante un tanto tierna

 **Luego de una noche algo movida y agitada para una nueva pareja todos se levantaron, Brock se preparó un café, Bianca y Misty estaban charlando mientras acomodaban las cosas en eso Bianca se acerca a la tienda de ash, pero como estaba dormido no podía acomodar nada**

 **Bianca:** que raro Ash siempre se levanta temprano que habrá pasado ahora – **empieza a abrir la carpa mientras un olor casi desagradable salía de esta misma Bianca no se tapó la nariz ya que casi no le molestaba el olor, pero cuando entro quedo pálida al ver la escena, estaban ash con latias en su forma normal mientras que ella tenía el miembro de ash dentro de ella mientras ambos dormían abrazados sonriendo-** (p-pero qué diablos paso aquí) – **pensaba muerta de la vergüenza pero vio que Misty se acercaba por lo que decidió cerrar la carpa rápidamente pero por mucha mala suerte el cierre se atoro y quedo a la mitad-** (arceus porque, porque me haces esto) – **ya no podía hacer nada por lo que cuando Misty se acercó grito lo cual atrajo a Brock y a todos los pokemon, aunque los pokemon de ash ya sabían porque todos gritaban**

 **En eso ash y latias empiezan a despertar, pero cuando despiertan ven a la mismísima esposa del diablo frente de ellos (ósea Misty) por lo que estos 2 se abrazaron asustados**

 **Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones hacia los 3 amigos estos se dejaron de preocupar, todos excepto una la cual era Misty**

 **Misty:** no puedo creer que enserio hallan hecho todo eso y más que latias haya estado en su forma pokemon, aunque sea hubieras usado tu nueva forma humana

 **Latias: hablando telepáticamente-** pero eso fue lo que hicimos, no sé porque ahora estoy en mi forma pokemon, pero lo que si me preocupo es que tenía algo de sangre cuando desperté, sea la razón por la que me des-transforme creo que al volverme a mi forma pokemon volví a perder mi virginidad

 **Brock:** espera latias y tu collar donde esta?

 **Latias:** está justo…. ¿Aquí? – **se empieza a preocupar-** ahhhh donde lo deje donde lo deje – **empieza a buscar por todas partes hasta que lo encuentra en una parte del piso y se lo pone volviendo a estar en su forma humanase coloca su ropa y sale de la carpa, pero luego de 3 paso se cae al suelo débil**

 **Ash: corre rápidamente junto a latias -** Latias estas bien!?

 **Latias:** si si estoy bien solo que mis piernas aún están débiles por lo de anoche, me dejaste muy agotada anoche

 **Ash:** tú te lo buscaste pequeña traviesa – **sonrió pícaramente mientras la ayuda a levantarse-**

 **Latias:** si ya lo sé – **dijo sonriéndole mientras caminaba sujetada de ash-**

 **Brock:** latias sería mejor que descansaras, tus piernas están muy débiles, no debiste sobre esforzarte así anoche, lo que no se es como ash resistió tantas corridas sin siquiera desmayarse o algo

 **Misty:** es enserio Brock estás hablando de eso ahora, sabes eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa ahora es la consecuencia de las acciones que tomo ash, él tuvo sexo con un pokemon, eso no es algo peligroso

 **Brock:** no, no tiene nada de peligroso el sexo pokemon humano, ya he visto varias parejas pokemon humano llegando a los centro pokemon, y solo se ha presentado un caso de un pokehybrid en el mundo, pero eso fue hace unos 10 años

 **Misty:** muchas gracias por ayudarme Brock – **decía en forma sarcástica-** y que le dirás a tu mama cuando sepa que tu novia es un pokemon

 **Ash:** yo solo le explicaría la situación y listo

 **Misty:** y si latias llegara a quedar embarazada como le explicarías

 **Ash:** no hay problema ya que ella siempre ha querido tener muchos nietos

 **Misty:** y que harás cuando entres a la liga pokemon y descubren que tu pokemon es tu novia

 **Ash:** no hay ninguna regla que diga que no se puede entrar a la liga si la persona es pokefilico

 **Misty:** y si el gobierno los quiere atrapar

 **Ash:** nos escaparíamos de aquí y nos iríamos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren

 **Misty:** tch ya no sé cómo persuadirte, bueno lo bueno es que solo un pokemon te ama

 **Ash:** en realidad en total serian 6 pokemones las cuales me aman y yo las amo también, veamos, ninetales, bayleef, vaporeon, XXXX, latias y pikachu

 **Misty;** espera como que pikachu si pikachu es macho

 **Ash:** no, en realidad es una chica, no tiene su corazón en la cola por un error genético que tienen algunos pikachus, y si me preguntas, mi respuesta es sí, les daré una oportunidad a cada una

 **Misty:** bueno creo que no me sorprende nada, yo si decía que era rara ese apego que te tenia pikachu…espera iras a buscar a XXXX, sabes que es peligroso buscarla

 **Bianca/Latias:** ¿peligroso?

 **Brock:** cierto ustedes no saben de ella, pues dejen les cuente, hace ya un año que esto paso, durante su viaje ash encontró a XXXX en su pre evolución, estaba lastimada y muy malherida, eso fue en un día lluvioso, el llego con nosotros, yo la cure, y luego de recuperarse esta quiso ser el pokemon de ash al parecer era por agradecimiento, ella y ash fueron buenos amigos, logro llegar a su ultima evolución, y algo sucedió durante la liga de kanto, el día antes de la última batalla de ash ella al parecer no quería luchar, no comía, no quería salir de su pokeball, ash pensó que ella ya estaba cansada de viajar con él, por lo que iso algo que tuvo que hacer con varios de sus pokemon….. dejarla libre, luego de que ash ganara la liga kanto, todos celebramos y luego de eso llegamos a johto ash sabía de un lugar que cuidarían bien de XXXX, y los habían llamado para que la fueran a buscar, ash saco a XXXX de su pokeball y le explico lo que pasaría, pero al parecer a ella no le gusto la noticia de que ash la dejaría, pero lo que paso después fue algo impactante, ella le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a ash que se escuchó por todas partes esa cachetada casi hace caer a ash, ella estaba con cara de enojo pero a la vez estaba botando lágrimas, y algo sorprendió a ash, ella de alguna manera pudo comunicarse con ash telepáticamente y le dijo unas últimas palabras: "Ash Ketchum te odio, eres el peor chico que he conocido, después de todo lo que iso por ti y así me lo agradeces, no puedo creer que me halla enamorado de ti". Luego de eso se la llevaron, ash estaba algo triste por eso, pero no podía hacer más nada

 **Misty:** si, después de eso le aconseje a ash que no la fuera a buscar, pero al parecer lo que iso fue acercarnos a ella sin que nos diéramos cuenta, si no me equivoco ash la mando cerca de la última ciudad, pero ya estamos tan cerca que no podemos retroceder

 **Latias:** pero a mi ash me dijo que a ella la había mandado a entrenar no me dijo nada de eso

 **Ash:** te tuve que decir eso para que no pensaras de mí, no quería que creyeras que haría lo mismo contigo, por favor discúlpame

 **Latias:** ash… está bien, disculpa aceptada – **le jala la oreja-** pero no vuelvas a mentirme otra vez entendiste ash Ketchum

 **Ash:** auch auch auch si si ya entendí

 **Bianca:** Jajaja hacen muy buena pareja

 **Brock:** tienes razón Bianca y tú que piensas Misty

 **Misty: de brazos cruzados mientras miraba para otra parte-** si si lo que sea

 **Brock:** le costara un poco de tiempo tomarlo bien

 **Bianca:** no solo a ella si no que a ellas también – **señalando a las pokemon de ash que estaban a lo lejos con rostro celoso**

 **Latias:** pues se tendrán que aguantar porque yo soy la primera en el corazón de ash – **decía abrazando el brazo de ash**

 **Ash:** pues Latias no te parece hora ya que vallamos hablando con ellas de ya sabes que

 **Latias:** es enserio, pero yo no quiero, si lo hacemos ya no tendré tiempo contigo – **hace puchero-**

 **Ash:** lo siento, pero acuérdate que tú fuiste la que me lo pidió en primer lugar así que ya no hay vuelta atrás – **se levanta yendo a que las chicas**

 **Mientras tanto las chicas estaban hablando de unos temas, algunos perturbadores, pero otros más tiernos, y greninja, bueno este estaba meditando en lo más alto posible de un árbol para que las chicas no lo descubrieran, de pronto las chicas ven que ash se les acerca**

 **Ash:** chicas podría hablar un momento con ustedes

 **Las 4:** claro ash!

 **Ash:** bueno hay un tema que quería hablar con ustedes y es el siguiente, es sobre las confesiones que me dieron hace unos días

 **Todas se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho ash**

 **Ninetales:** l-lo sentimos mucho ash esa no era nuestra intención enserio, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento – **decía ella mientras las demás bajaban sus rostros por lo avergonzadas que estaban**

 **Ash:** ya ninetales no te preocupes, no las vine a regañar sino más bien a aceptar los sentimientos de cada una, a lo que me refiero es que le daré una oportunidad a cada una para que seamos pareja, si es que ustedes aceptan claro

 **Bayleef: se lanza encima de ash-** claro que aceptamos ash, nos haces las pokemon más felices de todas! – **decía bayleef muy feliz acariciando su rostro con el de ash**

 **Ash:** Jajaja bayleef me haces cosquillas, basta, bueno ahora diré en qué orden es que ustedes estarán conmigo, cada una tendrá una semana para estar conmigo y yo estaré todo el tiempo con ustedes como lo he hecho con latias

 **Todas asentían ante lo que decía ash**

 **Ash:** y la primera en estar conmigo será…. – **todas miraban ansiosa a ash mientras que el miraba a todas las pokemon entonces ash señala a una-** vaporeon tu serás la primera

 **Vaporeon: estaba muy feliz porque ash la había seleccionado a ella entonces subió rápidamente al hombro de ash y acaricio su mejilla con la del contrario-** gracias por elegirme ash me haces muy feliz

 **Ash:** de nada vaporeon, bueno ninguna está en contra de mi decisión cierto

 **Todas negaron, pero en realidad por dentro estaban furiosas**

 **Ash:** bueno es hora de desayunar ya tengo mucha hambre

 **Mientras ash se alejaba vaporeon volteo mirando a pikachu a la cual le saco la lengua, ella iso eso porque vaporeon estaba en el hombro de ash**

 **Pikachu: enojada-** juro que te derrotare vaporeon

 **Luego del desayuno todos siguieron su camino todo iba muy callado entre el grupo, bueno menos con Misty y Bianca las cuales iban hablando de algo en voz baja, luego de un rato decidieron irse por un sendero diferente el cual los llevo a un acantilado el cual se veía un paisaje muy hermoso, todos se quedaron ya que Bianca quería dibujar el hermoso paisaje, y como era de atardecer se veía aún mejor, Brock decidió cocinar temprano, todos comieron y como siempre ash termino alimentando a latias y Bianca la regaño y al momento de dormir hubo unos cuantos problemas**

 **Latias: con una nueva pijama la cual había hecho ella, era algo tierna, pero a la vez algo atrevida-** bueno ashy listo para dormir vamos

 **Ash:** lo siento mi dragoncita, pero hoy le toca a Vaporeon por lo que hoy no podrás dormir conmigo

 **Latias:** queeeee!? – **decía latias triste pero sorprendida-** pero ashy hice esta pijama especialmente para ti – **dijo abrazando su almohada acercándola a su rostro con cara tierna**

 **Ash: agarra a Latias de su cintura apegándola a él y le da un beso en la frente-** vamos no te pongas así, luego te lo compensare latias – **le da un tierno, pero apasionado beso a latas**

 **Latias:** está bien ashy te esperare **–latias se separó del abrazo de ash y se dirigió a la tienda de las chicas a dormir con ellas algo triste**

 **Luego de eso ash se metió a su tienda y vio a vaporeon acostada de espalda con las patas hacia arriba un poco flexionadas**

 **Ash:** hola vaporeon, te sientes cómoda

 **Vaporeon:** si ash y mucho, esto es mejor que dormir afuera – **decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la almohada**

 **Ash:** me alegro por eso vaporeon – **ash se quita su camisa y se acuesta al lado de vaporeon y esta se gira mirándolo a la cara**

 **Vaporeon:** ash te agradezco mucho otra vez por darme una oportunidad para poder amarte, no sabe lo feliz que me haces

 **Ash:** de nada vaporeon, sé muy bien que te amare mucho

 **Vaporeon: esta se sube a ash colocándose en la mitad del pecho de ash acostándose estirando sus 4 patas para poder abrazarlo como sea**

 **Ash:** te acuesta algo abrazarme cierto vaporeon

 **Vaporeon:** n-no digas eso, acuérdate que yo soy pequeña no soy tan grande como bayleef, ninetales o latias – **decía sonrojada**

 **Ash: ríe un poco-** vamos no te preocupes vaporeon, yo te quiero tal como eres y nada lo cambiara

 **Vaporeon:** gracias ash, me hace sentir especial y como recompensa…. – **vaporeon mete su cola debajo del bóxer de ash tocando su miembro-** te hare sentir bien a ti

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon que haces – **decía sonrojado y sorprendido-** n-no puedes hacer eso

 **Vaporeon: baja el bóxer de ash sacando su miembro el cual estaba erecto-** aunque tu digas eso tu amiguito no piensa igual

 **Ash:** (traidor)

 **MINI LEMMONN INCOMING**

 **Vaporeon: empieza a lamer el miembro de ash el cual palpitaba un poco-** ash, tu miembro es tan bueno, es como me lo imagine que seria

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon… - **no tenía palabras para lo que hacía vaporeon era tan buena en lo que estaba haciendo**

 **Vaporeon:** ahora por fin me lo poder comer, como siempre había soñado – **con su patita acomoda su miembro y poco a poco lo empezó a meter en su pequeña boca**

 **Ash:** vaporeon no deberías hacer eso, es muy grande para ti te puedes ahogar

 **Vaporeon: no le hace caso y sigue metiéndolo hasta llegar algo profundo de su garganta hasta que ya vaporeon tenía todo el miembro de ash en su boca, al parecer vaporeon lo podía meter muy profundo gracias a sus branquias, luego de eso empieza a moverse su de arriba a abajo mientras tenía una lagrima en su boca**

 **Ash: este se sentía muy bien y súper excitado por la mamada de vaporeon la cual era asombrosa, el interior de su boca era húmedo y cálido, debía ser porque era una tipo agua-** v-vaporeon eres asombrosa en esto, pero no dejare que solo tu disfrutes – **levanta la mitad de su cuerpo para acercarse a su parte trasera la cual levanta y ve su intimidad la cual empieza a lamer cosa la cual vaporeon no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la sensación**

 **Vaporeon: mientras seguía dándole placer a ash esta no se esperará que ash le lamiera su intimidad por lo cual se sonrojo mientras ahogaba sus gemidos ya que no podía decir nada, pero gracias a lo que hacía ash esta empezó a mover más rápido su cabeza**

 **Ash: la intimidad de vaporeon sabia enserio rico no tenía palabras para describir su sabor se sentía muy húmeda y a los minutos sintió que se correría-** Vaporeon estoy por correrme – **vaporeon al escuchar esto aumento el ritmo hasta que ash se corrió, el se corrió mucho dentro de vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon: cuando iso que ash se corriera sintió como su semen entraba en su estómago la había dejado literalmente tan llena que su estómago tomo un tamaño algo grande, ella estaba totalmente llena por lo que saco el miembro de ash de su boca mientras ash aun lamia su intimidad por lo que esta dio unos tiernos gemidos hasta que ella se corrió en la boca de ash, sabor el cual ash sintió como totalmente dulce luego de eso vaporeon cayo rendida en el pecho de ash-** a-ash soltaste d-demasiado dentro de mi – **se agarra la pansa la cual estaba algo grande**

 **FIN DEL MINI LEMMON**

 **Ash:** l-lo siento vaporeon, es que lo hiciste tan bien que no pude contenerme – **decía acariciándole la cabeza a vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon: mientras se tocaba su panza se sonroja algo imaginándose algo y de pronto se levanta sentándose-** a-ash dime algo, con la panza así, parece que estuviera embarazada?

 **Ash:** bueno si, pareces que estuvieras embarazada como de 3 meses, porque preguntas

 **Vaporeon: sonríe algo avergonzada-** porque así quisiera estar, asi me imagino cuando me dejes embarazada

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon no crees que vas muy rápido

 **Vaporeon:** l-lo siento ash, n-no quise molestarte con eso – **baja sus orejas y su mirada algo apenada**

 **Ash: agarra a vaporeon de en sus brazos dándole un beso-** dije que ibas muy rápido vaporeon, mas no que estaba enojado, cuando mi relación con todas este más avanzada con todas, estaré dispuesto a formar una familia con cada una de ustedes, no importa lo que pase, o prometo

 **Vaporeon:** a-ash – **esta quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de ash por lo que lo abrazo del cuello y le dio un último beso ante de irse a dormir-** ash espero que nos hagas feliz a cada una de nosotras

 **Ash:** eso espero yo también – **cuando ambos iban a dormir abrazados tranquilamente un estruendo sucede afuera la cual sacude la tienda volteándola-** p-pero que demonios acaba de pasar!?

 **Vaporeon: esta estaba aturdida por el movimiento de la tienda-** dile al presidente que no accione otra vez la nave espacial que ya no quiero ir a Saturno – **decía toda mareada mientras caminaba tambaleándose**

 **Ash: ash sale y ve a todos fueras de sus tiendas los cuales ven a ash salir, pero con algo despierto lo cual las chicas no toman muy bien**

 **Bianca:** a-a-ash que… porque… q-que te paso p-porque tienes a tu a-amiguito despierto – **decía temblando sonrojada señalando en eso Latias se acerca rápidamente al lado de ash y con su mano le cubre a su "amiguito"**

 **Latias:** ni se les ocurra acercarse al él, el pene de ash es solo mío – **decía latias celosa**

 **Durante unos minutos ese silencio fue incómodo para todos excepto para latias la cual aún estaba tapando lo que le pertenecía, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por un ataque de sus pokemon hacia otro pokemon desconocido**

 **Ash:** pero que pasa porque todo este estruendo

 **Misty:** no lo sabemos, pero tus pokemon están atacando a otro, pero se mueve muy rápido

 **Brock:** nunca había visto a un pokemon así de rápido en mi vida

 **Bianca:** y-yo tampoco y eso que yo veía volar a latios a gran velocidad

 **En eso el pokemon ve a una cierta persona a la cual había ido a visitar por lo cual se lanza rápidamente a el tumbándolo al suelo, claro que ese era ash, cuando ash levanto la vista se sorprendió al ver un pokemon el cual llevaba años sin ver**

 **Ash:** no puede ser…

 **Misty:** tu…

 **Brock:** tú eres…

 **Los tres:** ¿¡MEW!?

 **Mew: algo aturdida por el choque-** h-hola a todos c-chicos que bueno volver a verlos

 **Misty:** Mew pero que haces aquí

 **Brock:** cierto no pensamos encontrarte aquí

 **Mew:** bueno verán les parecerá algo gracioso de explicar – **decía mientras se rascaba con su patita la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras veía que todos le lanzaban una mirada que la ponían de nervios excepto ash que estaba normal-** b-bueno verán vine h-hasta aquí f-fue buscando a a-ash

 **Latias: se quita su collar devolviéndose a su forma normal-** y para que Mew

 **Mew:** ¿latias? Pero que haces aquí, no pensé que te encontraría por aquí amiga

 **Bianca:** latias tú la conoces

 **Latias:** si la conozco ella es Mew un pokemon legendario, el pokemon origen, ahora Latias responde porque viniste a buscar a ash

 **Mew:** b-bueno…. – **se sonroja y agarra su colita cubriéndose la cara-** es que estoy enamorada de ash

 **Misty:** awwww es tan mona me la podría comer a besos – **decía Misty con cara de exquisitez (no la zukulenta por si acaso) pero se le va-** si no fuera porque dijo que estaba enamorada de ash

 **Ash:** Mew eso es cierto – **decía ash sorprendido**

 **Latias:** ah no Mew esta vez no, devuélvete con padre y quédate halla, eres muy menor para andar enamorándote de un humano

 **Mew:** pues para que sepas que yo soy mayor que tu – **decía victoriosamente**

 **Latias:** ngh, pero tu eres muy pequeña, yo soy más alta que tu

 **Mew gruño y empezó a discutir con latias, estas estuvieron discutiendo durante como media hora hasta que de repente desaparecieron**

 **Ash:** eh….que paso con las chicas!?

 **Misty:** si nosotros no sabemos cómo lo sabrás tu

 **No paso ni 5 minutos hasta que las 2 chicas aparecieron de repente con un chichote en la cabeza**

 **Ash:** chicas están bien que les paso!?

 **Latias: con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando-** G-gratina nos regañó por hacer tanto escandalo

 **Mew:** p-pero nos pegó muy fuerte, m-me dolió mucho – **se abalanza a ash y esta la abraza para calmarla**

 **Latias: empieza a gruñir por la acción de Mew-** Mew déjalo el es mío! – **agarra a ash separándolo de Mew-** él es mi novio

 **Mew:** QUEEEEEEE!?

 **Latias:** así es – **dijo sonriendo con grandeza**

 **Ash:** Latias, no seas mala con Mew

 **Pikachu: se monta al hombro de ash-** cierto latias, acuérdate que ahora todas somos las novias de ash y creo que a ash no le importaría tener a Mew de novia, en realidad ella es muy afectuosa con el además de que fueron muy unidos en el pasado, después que el la ayudo tantas veces

 **Ash:** tienes razón pikachu – **le acaricia la cabeza a lo que esta solo responde con un "pikaaa"**

 **Latias:** entonces la aceptaras – **decía con una cara triste**

 **Ash:** si

 **Mew:** e-entonces quieres que sea tu novia ash! – **dijo emocionada Mew**

 **Mientras tanto con tres personas cansadas**

 **Misty:** ya esto me está cansado, esto se parece a monster musume no niro nichijou, solo que ash ha obtenido más resultados que aquel chico – **mientras se iba a su tienda**

 **Brock:** yo creo que sería más como el de to love ru por la cantidad de chicas – **yéndose a su tienda**

 **Bianca:** es enserió están hablando de eso, yo mejor me voy a dormir, y para que sepan esto se parece más a high school DXD – **siguiendo a Misty**

 **Luego de esas referencias tan extrañas ash y las demás no entendieron y pues siguieron con lo suyo**

 **Latias:** ash…- **decía con cara triste y luego se va poniéndose el collar-** está bien has lo que quieras – **entra en la carpa de Misty enojada-** Misty muéstrame esa tal serie que mencionaste antes

 **Misty: saca su pokelaptop-** está bien disfruta

 **Otra vez afuera**

 **Ash:** está bien Mew en que estabam…. – **este fue interrumpido por un beso de Mew**

 **Mew: esta quedo un poco sonrojada por el beso y se separó rápidamente pero tocio un poco-** no sabía que así era un beso, se siente asqueroso – **decía en tono infantil como si fuera una niña pequeña-** pero la sensación que recorrió por mis labios fue fantástica

 **Ash:** tienes razón, y tus labios son suaves y de un gran sabor

 **Mew:** a-ash no digas esas cosas me avergüenzas – **decía sonrojada mientras se tapaba con su cola**

 **Ash:** Jajaja, bueno puedes dormir aquí con las chicas, mañana te explicaremos todo

 **Mew:** está bien ash – **se va con pikachu mientras empezaban a hablar**

 **Luego de eso ash se mete a su tienda y ve a vaporeon esperándolo media despierta**

 **Ash:** aun no te duermes vaporeon

 **Vaporeon:** no, no podía dormir si no estabas aquí, y además ash, estas en problemas

 **Ash:** uh? De que hablas – **decía ash confundido**

 **Vaporeon:** es enserió ash tienes 5 novias y no sabes porque estas en problemas? Aun te falta mucho por madurar, yo diría que bastante, aun solo eres un adolescente

 **Ash:** tus palabras me dolieron hasta el alma – **decía ash algo destrozado mientras se acuesta al lado de vaporeon-**

 **Vaporeon** : y por es que me gustas tanto – **se sube a su pecho y le da un beso corto mientras se duerme acostándose de lado en el pecho de ash mientras este la abraza**

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de un mundo desconocido**

 **¿?:** debo avisarle a arceus sobre esto – **se va volando mientras veía lo que pasaba en la vida de ash**


	11. Capitulo 11: asunto importante

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capitulo 11: asunto importante y directo a la boca del dragón

 **Luego de que una nueva integrante se uniera a nuestro grupo de protagonistas un ser desde otra dimensión los observaba con algo de preocupación**

 **¿?: viendo a través del cielo la vida de ash viendo sus relaciones-** Debo notificarle a arceus sobre esto – **sale volando de su dimensión dirigiéndose a un lugar recóndito, al llegar a aquella sala dorada se encontró con un pokemon totalmente blanco con un aro dorado que lo rodeaba en su estómago-** arceus vengo a informarte sobre el estado del elegido

 **Arceus:** ¿ash Ketchum? Está en peligro o tiene algún aprieto, habla de una vez giratina

 **Giratina:** no nada de eso, es sobre su vida personal algo que tal vez le afecte, ya una vez lo resolvimos, pero creo que si sigue por el camino que va volverá a suceder

 **Arceus:** te refieres a que tiene a 6 pokemon hembras de pareja, yo ya lo sabía, su hilo rojo siempre estuvo amarrado a los pokemon, eso es algo que no me sorprende, solo espero que Mew no lo haya encontrado aún, si lo hace me hará una rabieta muy grand….

 **Giratina:** pero ya mew esta con ash arceus, lo encontró anoche luego de que su vaporeon le diera una mamada

 **Arceus:** giratina cuando mejoraras tu lenguaje, y como castigo te tendrás que aguantar a mew cuando vuelva, yo le dije que ash estaba en otro país, pero ahora como le dije una mentira se enojara conmigo

 **Giratina:** ni creas que hare eso

 **Arceus:** oh si, si lo harás, ahora vigila la sala origen, debo salir a resolver unos asuntos, y por favor vigila a meloetta y victini, ambas han estado muy traviesas estos días, así que vi-gi-la-las - **desaparece**

 **Giratina: luego de que se fuera arceus este se sentó en el trono de arceus-** ah que bien se siente tener el control durante unas horas, y me sentiré más cómodo de esta forma – **toma forma de un humano-** ahhh así está mejor – **justo después de que él se transformara en humano lunala salió de detrás del trono de arceus**

 **Lunala:** hola gili que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en tu dimensión

 **Giratina:** oh, hola luni, yo pensé que estarías en alola, que te trae aquí

 **Lunala: se transforma en humana cayendo sentada en las piernas de giratina-** nada solo estaba aburrida y escuche que estabas por aquí y…..

 **Giratina:** me estabas espiando cierto?

 **Lunala:** puesssss… si si lo estaba haciendo, pero sabes que es porque no puedo estar sin ti – **decía acariciándole la mejilla**

 **Giratina:** ya lo se yo tampoco, pero sabes como es arceus con sus reglas y hay que respetar… - **se oye una explosión-** pero que demonios fue eso!? – **ve a victini y meloetta saliendo de una de las habitaciones a gran velocidad-** esas 2 me la van a pagar, Luni me quieres ayudar a castigarlas?

 **Lunala:** con gusto – **ambos se transforman a sus formas originales y empieza a perseguir a meloetta y victini**

 **Luego de tantos problemas y alborotos podemos volver con nuestros héroes los cuales estaban despertando luego de una larga noche**

 **Ash: despertando viendo que vaporeon ya estaba despierta mientras lo veía-** buenos días vaporeon, llevas rato despierta?

 **Vaporeon:** buenos días amor, no hace unos minutos que me desperté y como vi que aun dormías no te quise despertar, además que me estabas abrazando como si no me quisieras soltar

 **Ash:** oh jejeje lo siento no me di cuenta – **suelta a vaporeon la cual se empieza a estirar**

 **Vaporeon:** no te preocupes, igual tus abrazos me hacen sentir muy protegida – **le da un pequeño beso para luego empezar a caminar**

 **Ash: abre el cierre de la tienda y ambos salen mientras ash se estiraba-** uh? Y donde están todos?

 **Vaporeon:** aparecer aún no han despertado – **ve a las chicas durmiendo amontonadas junto a mew y a greninja encima de ellas usándolas como almohada-** entonces por eso es que la espalda siempre me dolía, ya vera cuando despierte

 **Ash: de pronto ve a Brock saliendo de su tienda algo confundido y distraído-** hola Brock, que te sucede, estas bien?

 **Brock:** oh hola ash, solo estoy algo distraído

 **Ash:** es por lo del beso de Misty

 **Brock:** si, una chica nunca me había besado y nunca pensé que la primera seria Misty, no pensé que ella sintiera algo por mi o es lo que yo creo

 **Ash:** vamos Brock no te preocupes, solo deja que las cosas fluyan y encontraras la respuesta, y si necesitas ayuda con Misty te ayudare

 **Brock:** muchas gracias ash, eres un gran amigo, bueno ve a despertar a las demás para que vengan a comer, yo iré preparando el desayuno

 **Ash:** está bien Brock – **se dirige a la tienda de Misty y Bianca abriéndola-** chicas despierten es hora de desa…yunar – **ve que latias estaba despierta con la pokelaptop de Misty viendo anime, y se notaba que no había dormido toda la noche-** latias?

 **Latias:** uh? Ashy eres tú - **decía mientras se tallaba un ojo-** que hora es

 **Ash:** ya son las 8 de la mañana

 **Latias:** las 8 de la mañana!? Pero cuanto tiempo estuve viendo esto, bueno mejor me levanto ya es muy temprano – **trata de levantarse, pero no puede-** estoy muy débil para levantarme – **en eso las chicas salen de la tienda**

 **Misty:** ves latias te dije que no te quedaras hasta muy tarde viendo series

 **Bianca:** tu no digas nada que apenas te dormiste hace unas 4 horas

 **Ash: carga a latias como a una princesa y la lleva a su tienda-** duerme un poco latias, debes descansar, aunque sea unas 4 horas, cuando nos vallamos te despertare

 **Latias:** ashy quédate a dormir conmigo, no quiero estar sola

 **Ash:** será en otro momento latias, ahorita tengo hambre – **sale de la carpa y la cierra**

 **Latias:** tonto…. – **decía mientas agarraba su almohada y la abrazaba mientras caía en un profundo sueño**

 **Ash:** bueno a comer que ya tengo hambre – **decía acercándose a los chicos los cuales estaban hablando**

 **Vaporeon: despertó a pikachu-** oye pikachu despierta

 **Pikachu:** uh? Que sucede vaporeon – **decía tallándose un ojo con su patita**

 **Vaporeon:** mira quien las usa como colchón – **decía mientras señalaba a greninja dormido encima de las demás**

 **Pikachu:** esa rana… me las va a pagar

 **Vaporeon:** despierta a las demás

 **Pikachu:** está bien vaporeon – **luego de despertar a las demás todas pusieron con cuidado a greninja en el piso para no despertarlo**

 **Ninetales:** esa rana es un, por favor déjenme lanzarle un rayo hielo y echarlo al rio

 **Pikachu:** no podemos acuérdate que es uno de los pokemon favoritos de ash

 **Vaporeon:** entonces que hacemos

 **Mew:** qué tal si lo asustamos de la forma más terrible posible

 **Las tres:** te escuchamos

 **Mew:** yo puedo transformarme en cualquier pokemon que quiera, y si no me equivoco hay un pokemon de lo más atemorizante

 **Pikachu:** no me digas que es… no no ese por favor todos menos eso, no te transformes en mimikyu

 **Vaporeon:** pikachu que te pasa, le tienes miedo a mimikyu

 **Pikachu:** no, no es eso, si no que cuando estábamos en alola ash y yo nos encontramos con un mimikyu que me quería muerto no solo eso, sino que se unió al equipo rocket para poder perseguirme y lo odie mucho, siempre me decía cosas horribles y me amenazaba

 **Ninetales:** ya veo, pero te tendrás que aguantar pikachu

 **Mew:** está bien esperen un momento …. – **en eso mew se moldea transformándose en mimikyu-** listo

 **Pikachu:** ya después que pensé que lo había olvidado vuelve a mí, no puede ser – **decía suspirando**

 **Ninetales:** ok ahora a despertar a greninja – **ninetales uso una de sus colas haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz de greninja el cual despertó**

 **Greninja:** uh? Que sucede – **ve a las chicas**

 **Ninetales:** mira detrás de ti greninja

 **Greninja: mira para atrás y ve a pikachu levantando la parte baja de un mimikyu la cual greninja vio viendo su oscuridad y cayendo en trance**

 **Vaporeon:** bueno creo que ya está listo

 **Mew: se destranforma-** si ya está hecho

 **Ninetales:** si vamos ya tengo hambre – **las chicas se alejan y greninja a los minutos sale del trence algo asustado**

 **Greninja:** si esto sigue así voy a terminar muerto – **se fue a comer**

 **Luego de que todos comieron duraron un rato conversando hasta que latias despertó por lo cual guardaron todo y siguieron su camino, mientras caminaban se notaba que latias aún seguía enojada con ash, pero este no se daba cuenta, luego de unas horas caminando llegaron al pueblo XXXXX para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de ash este estaba ansioso, pero latias no mucho ya que el líder de gimnasio de pueblo XXXXX usaba pokemon de tipo dragón y ella estaba en desventaja por eso, pero como estaba enojada con ash no quiso hablar al respecto sobre eso, pero antes de ir al gimnasio todos fueron al centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon, luego de que lo hicieron se sentaron a charlar entre ellos hasta que por fin ash se dio cuenta que latias lo estaba ignorando por lo que decidió preguntarle a Brock que estaba pasando**

 **Ash:** oye Brock no sabes que le sucede a latias, creo que me ha estado ignorando todo el día

 **Brock:** no lo sé, ya le preguntaste a ella misma?

 **Ash:** no e podido ya que cada vez que lo voy a hacer ella me evita

 **Brock:** y si le preguntas a Bianca, tal vez ella sepa

 **Ash:** está bien le preguntare a ella – **se dirige a Bianca la cual estaba dibujando a un pokemon-** oye Bianca una pregunta

 **Bianca:** si ash dime que sucede

 **Ash:** no sabes que le sucede a latias, me ha estado ignorando todo el día

 **Bianca:** te diré algo ash, y te lo diré en acertijo para que aprendas una lección, " **cosecha** lo que siembres", hay te la dejo para que lo resuelvas – **guarda su block numero 10 ya que había llenado ya 9 blocks de dibujo con puros pokemon**

 **Ash:** cosechar lo que siembre…. ahhh es muy difícil, definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres, bueno mejor me preparo para la batalla, debo idear una estrategia para vencer, veamos… ninetales tendrá ventaja por ser tipo hielo así que la dejare de ultima, bayleef talvez este en desventaja por lo que la sacare de primera, latias es tipo dragón y psíquico por lo que la dejare de quinta, a pikachu la dejare de segunda, greninja será el cuarto y vaporeon la tercera, okey así creo que podre ganar – **se dirige a donde están todos-** bueno chicos estoy listo, vayamos al gimnasio

 **Todos:** esta bien

 **Todos se dirigieron al gimnasio para que ash se enfrentara al líder de gimnasio, ash estaba emocionado ya que al enfrentarlo se ganaría su octava medalla de gimnasio y podrá entrar a la liga pokemon para poder tratar de ganarla y ser campeón de johto para así poder ir a hoenn, luego de que estos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de ash noto que ya habían llegado entonces ash se acercó mientras las puertas se habrían y se preparaba para entrar gimnasio y salir de allí victorioso**

 **Mientras tanto en la sala origen**

 **Giratina: este estaba exhausto arrodillado en el suelo-** como es que 2 cosas tan pequeñas pueden causar tanto desastre – **decía jadeando de cansancio**

 **Lunala:** ni me lo digas, y si llega arceus te regañara muy feo – **decía sentada en el suelo igual que Giratina**

 **Giratina:** aja si tu también estas aquí por lo que también te verás afec… tada – **ve que desapareció-** para que quiero enemigos con amigos así Jajaja – **de repente nota que llega arceus-** (ya estoy muerto)

 **Arceus: se acerca a giratina con cara seria-** GIRATINA!

 **Giratina:** s-si arceus

 **Arceus: …** buen trabajo por limpiar la sala origen nunca la he visto tan limpia en todos mis años de vida, sigue así – **se sienta en su trono**

 **Giratina:** ¿eh? – **ve a sus alrededores viendo que todo estaba limpio y reluciente y por una esquinita nota que se asoman meloetta y victini riendo leve para luego desaparecer-** (me las pagaran, pero les debo una así que ya estamos en paz) – **decía levantándose mientras volvía a su dimensión**

 **Arceus:** Giratina una cosa más antes de que te vallas, ve entrenando y reclutando a pokemones fuertes, dentro de unos 18 años sucederá algo…. Alter… renacerá pronto

 **Giratina: quedo en shock e impactado por la noticia que le da arceus, se podría decir que en ese momento giratina tenía miedo-** e-está bien arceus, pero el elegido… también estará presente

 **Arceus:** si, el también participara en la batalla, por lo que el próximo año lo traeremos aquí y le diremos todo lo que pasa, para poder empezar a entrenarlo y saque su verdadero poder

 **Giratina:** eso es lo que más me temo, si el participara en la batalla significa que….

 **Arceus:** si…. Dark también lo hará

 **Giratina:** entonces debemos prepararnos rápido para poder vencer en esta guerra sin fin, y evitar que el elegido y el contra elegido vuelvan a encontrarse – **desaparece**

 **Arceus:** elegido espero que te prepares para lo que viene, porque será la etapa más peligrosa de tu vida, y si logras sobrevivir, serás alguien nuevo, suerte – **decía mientras veía un espejo el cual mostraba a ash y arceus lo apaga**


	12. Capitulo 12: una nueva forma del amor

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capítulo 12: luchando con la guerrera dragón y nueva forma del amor

 **En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes quedaron frente al gimnasio de ciudad Endrino para poder enfrentar a la líder de gimnasio debora, una de las líderes más fuertes de johto y la última líder para ganar la medalla que le faltaba todos estaban emocionados por la batalla y una vez que ash cruzo la puerta se dirigió directamente al campo de batalla y en ese momento vio a debora en el otro lado del campo**

 **Debora:** Bienvenido otra vez ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, te estaba esperando – **decía de brazos cruzados sonriendo mientras veía a ash**

 **Bianca: en la banca con los demás-** como es que la líder de gimnasio ya conoce a ash

 **Brock:** es que ya ash había luchado contra debora hace años, lo que no entiendo es como fue capaz de saber que ash vendría

 **Misty:** es cierto, así también fue también con los demás líderes, ya sabían que ash vendría, será que se dieron cuenta que el gano la liga de kanto

 **Brock:** tal vez, pero quien sabe, bueno veamos la pelea

 **Ash:** hola debora tanto años sin vernos – **dijo sacando su pokeball mientras tenia a latias en forma humana sentada en el piso jugando con pikachu**

 **Debora:** tienes razón ashy tenías tantas ganas de verte – **dijo mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y sacaba una pokeball mientras sonreía**

 **Todos quedaron en shock por las palabras de debora excepto ash que no reacciono de ninguna forma excepto que quedo algo confundido por la confusión de todos y sin darse cuenta atrás de el Latias y pikachu estaban recontra emputadas de los celos que tenía (imagínense a milk con el aura del kaikoen X20)**

 **Ash:** no sé qué está pasando, pero bueno, espero que esta lucha sea emocionante

 **Debora:** veras que si ashy – **lanza su pokeball-** Altaria sal! – **entonces una Altaria sale con su característico grito**

 **Ash:** Bayleef ve **–sale bayleef emocionada-** bayleef usa tormenta hojas

 **Debora:** Altaria contraataca con dragoaliento

 **Altaria uso su dragoaliento el cual deshizo la tormenta hojas de Bayleef impactándola creando un impacto critico**

 **Ash:** bayleef estas bien, aun puedes seguir

 **Bayleef: se levantó con dificultad-** B-bay bayleef (s-si ash aun puedo seguir)

 **Ash:** está bien sigamos, bayleef utiliza hoja aguda – **le dice a latias mentalmente-** (Latias le podrías a decir a Bayleef que valla cargando un rayo solar mientras utiliza hoja aguda)

 **Latias:** …. **–sin hacerle caso a ash solo seguía jugando con pikachu**

 **Debora:** Altaria utiliza llamarada para acabar con bayleef

 **El ataque de bayleef llega primero a Altaria creándolo un gran daño mientras que Altaria lanzo su llamarada el cual impacto de lleno en bayleef a la cual debilito totalmente**

 **Ash:** Bayleef! – **vio como caía debilitada-** bien hecho bayleef regresa – **devolvió a bayleef a su pokeball-** bien pikachu ve

 **Pikachu: salto de la cabeza de latias y entro al campo de batalla-** pi Pika (estoy lista)

 **Altaria:** tar altar (espero que dures más que esa Bayleef)

 **Ash:** muy bien pikachu utiliza Atk. Rápido y seguidamente utiliza impactrueno

 **Debora:** esquívalo y luego utiliza llamarada

 **Pikachu utilizo el Atk rápido el cual le dio a altaria en la cabeza desorientándola momento el cual pikachu aprovecho para lanzarle su impactrueno el cual por su potencia iso que altaria quedara debilitada**

 **Ash:** bien hecho pikachu

 **Pikachu:** pika pika (gracias ash)

 **Debora:** bien hecho altaria vuelve, ahora garchomp ve y utiliza avalancha

 **Ash:** pikachu trata de esquivar el ataque utilizando Atk. Rápido

 **Y así fue, pikachu esquivo algunas rocas, pero otras le dieron haciendo un daño considerable**

 **Debora:** ahora garchomp utiliza Terremoto

 **Ash:** pikachu rápido utiliza cola de acero en garchomp para desorientarlo y evitar que utilice terremoto

 **Cuando pikachu había cargado su cola de acero fue muy tarde ya que garchomp utilizo terremoto el cual fue muy efectivo contra pikachu cayendo debilitado**

 **Ash: corrió donde pikachu cargándola en sus brazos-** lo hiciste bien pikachu, es hora que descanses – **se volvió a colocar en su lado del campo dejando a pikachu a su lado mientras que en ese momento latias la agarra colocándola en sus piernas acariciando a pikachu-** bien greninja es tu turno, muéstrale nuestro poder unidos – **en ese momento ash tira su pokeball al aire y se abre saliendo un remolino de agua del cual aparece Mega greninja Z**

 **Debora:** oh por lo visto te pondrás serio, entonces yo también lo hare, garchomp has seguidamente golpe bis en greninja y no lo dejes descansar

 **Ash:** Greninja usa doble equipo y seguidamente mega shuriken de agua

 **El garchomp de debora fallo rotundamente el ataque. pero greninja acertó junto a todos sus clones debilitando totalmente a garchomp el cual salió disparado hacia la pared del gimnasio**

 **Debora:** valla que fuerza tienen los 2, garchomp regresa – **devuelve a garchomp a su pokeball-** ahora Salamance ve y usa dragoaliento – **sale Salamance de su pokeball usando instantáneamente Dragoaliento**

 **Ash:** greninja utiliza hidrobomba

 **Ambos ataques chocan creando una explosión llena de humo y cuando se dispersó el humo ambos pokemon estaban ilesos**

 **Ash:** greninja salta y utiliza corte en Salamance

 **Debora:** Salamance elévate y embiste a greninja mandándolo al suelo

 **Greninja estaba preparado para usar corte luego de haber saltado, pero Salamance lo embiste en pleno salto lanzándolo al suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando greninja cayó al suelo este se desvaneció mientras otros 6 greninja lo rodean**

 **Debora:** ¿¡que, como paso eso!? – **decía confundida y sorprendida**

 **Ash:** ja cayeron, ahora greninja usa corte sombrío

 **Sin que Salamance pudiera reaccionar recibió los 6 corte y salió disparado al piso cayendo debilitado**

 **Debora:** debo admitirlo ash, has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que luchamos – **guarda a Salamance-** vamos kingdra yo te elijo – **sale kingdra de su pokeball-** ahora kingdra usa agilidad

 **Ash:** greninja utiliza hidrobomba

 **Kingdra fue más rápido e impacto su ataque contra greninja evitando que usara el ataque, pero kingdra no se detuvo y siguió utilizando agilidad hasta que greninja quedo fuera de combate**

 **Ash: gruño del enojo, pero se calmó de inmediato-** greninja regresa – **guarda a greninja en su pokeball y se pone a pensar-** (que hare, perdí a greninja uno de los pokemon más fuerte que tengo, ahora solo me quedan vaporeon, latias y ninetales, aunque a ninetales aún no la quiero sacar me estoy quedando sin opciones, vaporeon no podrá contra kingdra ya que ambos son del tipo agua, y la única opción que me queda es usar a latias, pero no creo que aun este de ánimos para luchar pero tengo que lograr convencerla) – **se voltea y ve a latias la cual al notar que ash la veía aparta la mirada entonces ash se acerca a latias-** latias, podrías hacerme un favor

 **Latias:** ….

 **Ash:** por favor latias te lo suplico, necesito que luches, tu eres mi única salvación, si quieres luego de esto te prometo que saldremos a caminar un rato los 2 solos, pero por favor lucha, puedes hacerlo – **decía ash suplicándole**

 **Latias: al ya no soportar ver más a ash de esa forma se levanta-** está bien ash, luchare, pero espero que cumplas con tu promesa – **empieza a caminar al campo de batalla**

 **Debora:** ah oye ash y tu pokemon

 **Ash:** ya la estás viendo

 **Latias: en ese momento se quita el collar transformándose en latias**

 **Debora: quedo boquiabierta al ver eso-** WOU! Es lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida

 **Ash:** ahora latias utiliza rayo hielo en kingdra

 **Debora:** Kingdra utiliza pulso dragón

 **Latias fue más rápida con su rayo hielo impactando en kingdra el cual cae de inmediato ya que el ataque fue súper efectivo contra este**

 **Ash:** bien hecho latias así se hace – **decía ash sonriéndole a latias la cual también sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo**

 **Debora:** veo que ustedes 2 tienen un gran lazo entre maestro y pokemon, por eso son tan fuertes – **guarda a kingdra-** ahora dragonite ve – **sale dragonite-** ahora utiliza meteoro dragón

 **Ash:** latias haste invisible

 **Latias logro esquivar el meteoro dragón de dragonite y se empezó a mover por el campo aun invisible**

 **Ash: mentalmente-** (latias usa visión compartida para ver donde estas) – **en eso los ojos de ash se colocan de color azul-** okey hay es, latias utiliza rayo hielo en las alas de dragonite para inmovilizarlo

 **Debora:** dragonite rápido esquívalo

 **Dragonite voló alto para esquivar el rayo hielo pero latias rápidamente lo persiguió utilizando rayo hielo en las alas de dragonite y seguidamente sin que ash se lo ordenara usa hidrobomba haciendo que dragonite saliera disparado hacia el suelo sufriendo un gran daño**

 **Debora:** vamos dragonite resiste, utiliza garra dragón en latias

 **Ash:** tú también utiliza garra dragón latias

 **Ambos usaron garra dragón acertando ambos el ataque, pero lo sorpresivo es que ambos pokemon cayeron debilitados, ash quedo sorprendido al ver como cayo latias con tanta facilidad no pensó que dragonite fuera tan fuerte, entonces ash corrió rápidamente hacia latias la cual estaba debilitada pero aun consiente**

 **Latias:** perdón ash perdí – **decía en tono triste pero debil**

 **Ash:** no te preocupes latias, lo hiciste bien ahora descansa **–la carga y la pone junto a pikachu-** bien ya el pokemon que lanzare descidira el combate

 **Debora:** igualmente el mío – **saca su última pokeball-** charizard sal

 **Ash:** ninetales ve

 **Con los chicos que estaban en las gradas**

 **Bianca:** uh? Un charizard, pero si los charizard no son tipo dragón, que extraño no

 **Brock:** Ciertamente lo es, pero existe una posibilidad de que haga algo que creo que hará

 **Devuelta a la batalla**

 **Debora:** Charizard demuéstrale el poder que esconde la mega evolución – **en eso su mega pulsera empieza a brillar y la charizardsita X de charizard igual para evolucionarlo en mega charizard X-** ahora charizard utiliza pulso dragón

 **Ash:** okey ninetales acabemos esto de 2 golpes, esquiva el pulso dragón de Charizard y utiliza rayo hielo en su ala derecha

 **Dicho esto, charizard empieza a volar y utiliza pulso dragón el cual ninetales lo esquiva fácilmente y utiliza rayo hielo acertando a charizard el cual cayo, pero no tenía ningún rasguño, pero estaba tumbado en el suelo levantándose**

 **Ash:** ahora ninetales utiliza frio polar rápidamente antes que se levante

 **Debora:** oh no, rápido charizard levántate rápido y esquiva el ataque!

 **Luego de que debora dijo eso ya era muy tarde, ninetales había usado frio polar debilitando totalmente a charizard,**

 **Arbitro: (de donde putas apareció)** charizard ya no puede continuar por lo que el ganador es ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta

 **Los amigos de ash lo felicitaron desde las gradas y ash se acercó a debora igual que el lo iso hasta que ambos quedaron a la mitad del campo**

 **Ash:** bien hecho Debora, fue una buena pelea

 **Debora:** lo mismo digo ash, me dejaste impresionada, ahora ten toma, la medalla dragón – **la deja en su palma para que ash la tomara**

 **Ash: a punto de tomar la medalla-** muchas gracias debora

 **Debora: al momento de que ash iba a tomar la medalla esta lo agarra de la mano jalándolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla por el cual ash queda sorprendido y sonrojado-** y eso fue como tu segunda recompensa por hacer que me divirtiera tanto en esta batalla

 **Ash: frotándose la mejilla del beso-** g-gracias – **toma la medalla sonrojado-** que bien ya tengo la medalla dragón! – **decía para luego dirigirse a la salida-**

 **Debora:** espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver ash

 **Ash:** está bien debora algún día nos volveremos a reunir – **ya fuera del gimnasio todos fueron al centro pokemon y mientras se dirigían al lugar empezaron a hablar-**

 **Brock:** diablos creo que empezare un viaje para ganar una liga creo que eso atrae a las chicas

 **Misty:** ash dime como es que haces para llamar la atención de las chicas si pareces un adolescente con mente de niño

 **Ash:** no lo sé, talvez sea suerte

 **Bianca:** suerte o debe ser que ahora te estas volviendo más guapo que antes – **decía en forma picara, pero era en realidad una broma**

 **Misty:** Bianca no me digas que tu también…

 **Bianca: se coloca a reír-** Jajaja era una broma más nada Jajaja

 **Luego de eso todos se colocan a reír por la broma de Bianca hasta que llegaron al centro pokemon y ash le dio sus pokeballs a la enfermera hoy**

 **Joy:** muy bien espere un momento mientras curo a sus pokemon

 **Mientras joy curaba a sus pokemon los muchachos se pudieron a hablar**

 **Bianca:** bien ash ahora solo falta la liga pokemon cierto

 **Ash:** si, aunque no empieza hasta dentro de 1 mes

 **Brock:** bueno tiempo suficiente para que entrenes y busques a XXXX

 **Ash:** si, ella está a 3 días de aquí

 **Misty:** pero enserio ash, quieres buscar a XXXX, ella aun estará enojada contigo por aquello

 **Ash:** sí, estoy muy seguro, si quiero arreglar las cosas con ella debo hablarle

 **Misty:** bueno te lo advierto, porque ella te saludara o con una cachetada o con un buen golpe

 **Ash:** ya e recibido cosas peores que esas lo poder soportar

 **En eso la enfermera joy se acerca a ash con sus pokeballs**

 **Joy:** joven sus pokemon están listos

 **Ash:** muchas gracias enfermera joy

 **Joy: hace una reverencia y se retira**

 **Ash:** bueno chicos sería mejor ir caminando no creen

 **Todos asintieron, pero antes de irse compraron provisiones como para 2 meses los cuales en realidad durarían como 2 semanas por el voraz apetito de todos los pokemon y ellos, Brock y ash pensaron lo bueno de que ya no estuviera snorlax porque si no esa comida le duraría como 3 días, luego de comprar la comida todos retomaron su camino para buscar a XXXX**

 **Ash:** que bien se siente el aire fresco – **decía mientras tenia a latias montada en sus hombros**

 **Latias:** tienes mucha razón ashy

 **Bianca:** espero que la próxima ciudad donde lleguemos vendan blocks de dibujo ya me e acabado 10 block y necesito mas

 **Brock:** no te preocupes Bianca talvez en la próxima consigamos más blocks

 **Ash:** y que tal la vista desde ahí arriba latias

 **Latias:** muy buena, y así como estoy siento que fuera un gigante

 **Ash:** me alegro latias, pero ahora sujétate – **ash empieza a correr a gran velocidad**

 **Latias: casi se caía por el repentino deseo de correr de ash, pero logro sujetarse a tiempo de la cabeza de ash-** a-ash…. vas muy rápido d-detente… que siento que me voy a c-caer – **decía asustada con los ojos cerrados**

 **Ash: se detuvo y bajo a latias mientras la abrazaba para calmarla-** ya lo siento no volverá a suceder

 **Latias: con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y cara de asustada, pero era muy linda al mismo tiempo-** a-ash eres un tonto

 **Ash:** ya ya me disculpé, haber déjame hacer esto para calmarte

 **Latias:** hacer qu… - **fue interrumpida ya que ash la había empezado a besar de forma tierna y apasionada y luego de un rato se separaron por oxígeno y latias empezó a ver a ash a los ojos sonrojada-** a-ash

 **Ash:** así me gusta, la latias tímida de siempre – **pego su frente con la de latias-** eres tan hermosa latias tanto como humana como pokemon, tu belleza no tiene limites

 **Latias:** basta ash harás que me sonroje – **decía ya sonrojada que lógica no**

 **Ash:** jejeje, bueno esperemos aquí creo que dejamos muy atrás a los chicos – **se sienta recostándose en un árbol**

 **Latias:** está bien – **se sienta al lado de ash mientras se recuesta en su hombro-** oye ash una pregunta, porque tienes ahora el empeño de estar con todas las chicas y ser su novio

 **Ash:** primero porque tú me lo pediste y segundo porque todas merecen una oportunidad al ya estar conectadas a mí de alguna manera – **decía mientras sonreía relajado**

 **Latias:** a veces tienes un corazón muy grande y bondadoso ash… por eso es que me gustas tanto y por lo visto las chicas también piensan igual que yo

 **Ash:** eso creo yo, oye latias una pregunta, porque es que estabas enojada conmigo

 **Latias: cambia su expresión a una de tristeza-** e-es que… cuando dijiste que saldrías con todas las chicas pensé que te olvidarías de mí, pensé que ya no te importaría, y esta mañana cuando te dije que me acompañaras era para no estar sola pero solo te fuiste, por eso me comporte así – **decía mientras soltaba algunas lagrima**

 **Ash:** pero latias como puedes pensar eso, tu eres y siempre serás a la primera que ame, cada una de las chicas tiene un lugar en mi corazón, pero tú tienes un lugar muy especial hay que no me lo podrá quitar nadie – **decía mientras le levantaba la cara y le secaba las lágrimas-** yo nunca te dejare sola latias, pero como dije, les daría una oportunidad a todas las chicas

 **Latias:** y-ya lo sé p-pero es que siento una g-gran soledad desde aquello

 **Ash:** vamos no te preocupes, te juro y prometo que cuando haya estado con cada una de las chicas mis ojos estarán especialmente puestos en ti

 **Latias:** ash… – **se sonrojo por las palabras de ash, pero sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo-** muchas gracias ashy te amo tanto

 **Ash:** yo también latias – **acariciándole la cabeza luego de eso pasaron unos minutos hasta que los chicos los alcanzaron, estos estaban muy cansados**

 **Brock:** ash…. debes decirme tu secreto…. Para correr… Tan rápido – **decía agitado**

 **Bianca:** no puedo creer… que alguien sea… capaz de correr 2 kilómetros tan rápido… y sin cansarse

 **Ash:** debe ser por tanto años que llevo caminando por todas las regiones

 **Misty:** creo que yo también… hare eso… así puedo correr más rápido

 **Brock:** será mejor que acampemos aquí hasta que recuperemos nuestras fuerzas

 **Bianca:** si además ya es tarde deberíamos preparar el campamento

 **Misty:** está bien

 **Unas horas después todos comieron y se fueron a dormir como siempre, latias, Misty y Bianca dormían en una carpa, Brock dormía solo en otra y ash dormía en la suya con vaporeon, luego de esa noche pasaron 2 días donde los chicos ya habían recorrido un largo camino y ya estaban cerca de llegar a donde estaba XXXX, ya al tercer día estaba amaneciendo y ash había tenido otra pesadilla pero esta vez era en pueblo paleta, veía como el pokemon oscuro de aquella vez masacraba a todos a su alrededor y por ultimo mato a su madre, al Prof. Oak y a cada uno de sus pokemon frente a los ojos de ash luego noto que aquel pokemon lo agarró del cuello y lo tiro al mar momento en el cual ash despertó y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue… ¿oscuridad?**

 **Ash:** uh? Porque veo todo negro – **luego noto que era porque tenía algo en la cara al tratar de quitárselo se le resbalo por lo que decidió levantarse y quedo impactado al ver todo perfectamente, vio a uno chica con un vestido azul con la parte baja muy corta muy, tres aletas 2 donde iban las orejas y una en su cabeza, un hermoso cabello largo de color azul marino, un par de guantes que llegaban a sus codos, un collar de color azul con forma de una ola y una cola de vaporeon, la vio que estaba a espaldas de él mordiendo una almohada como si fuera comida-** …. Siento que quiero gritar, pero no puedo – **decía mientras trataba de salir del shock en el que se encontraba por ver a la chica por lo que decidió moverla**

 **¿?: esta estaba abrazando su almohada mientras la mordía soñando que comía algo-** mmm esto es muy delicioso |3 – **se veía muy tierna haciendo esto, pero su sueño fue interrumpido ante un movimiento repentino por el cual empezó a despertar lentamente mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo mirando a todos lados y vio a ash por lo que los ojos se le abrieron y sonrió-** Cariño buenos días! – **salto encima de ash mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de el**

 **Ash:** l-lo siento, pero quien eres? – **decía sonrojado y confundido**

 **¿?:** pero de que hablas cariño soy yo vaporeon, parece que aun estas dormido si no reconoces a tu pokemon

 **Ash: estaba a punto de gritar, pero antes de hacerlo saco un espejo de su mochila y se lo dio a vaporeon la cual se empezó a ver**

 **Vaporeon: viéndose estaba temblando por ver que ahora era humana no sabía cómo había pasado, pero solo tenía ganas de gritar de miedo, pero antes de hacerlo mira a ash-** t-tú también quieres gritar n-no? – **ash respondió asintiendo la cabeza**

 **Ambos:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Este grito se pudo oir a una distancia aproximada de 2 kilómetros muchos pokemon quedaron asustados por el grito otros quedaron confundidos y un pokemon en especial reconoció las voces de los gritos**

 **¿?: abre los ojos saliendo de su meditación interrumpida por los gritos de aquellos 2-** conque está cerca de aquí… como se atreve luego de tanto tiempo a volver a aparecerse por aquí – **se veía en su rostro reflejada una gran ira**


	13. Capitulo 13: como paso esto?

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capitulo 13: como paso esto y los colores del resentimiento

 **Narra el narrador**

 **Luego de aquel grito el cual espanto a muchos pokemon a los alrededores y puso en alerta a cierta pokemon, los chicos fueron a ver apresurados por el grito de sus 2 amigos, Brock fue el primero en abrir la carpa de ash, una vez Brock lo iso no pudo evitar tener una hemorragia nasal al ver a aquella chica tan sensual que había en la carpa, Bianca auxilio a Brock mientras ya Misty, ash y "vaporeon" se encontraban fuera de la carpa, aunque vaporeon estaba temblando por el miedo de saber que ahora era humana**

 **Vaporeon: mirándose las manos-** p-pero como me paso esto, anoche yo estaba aún como una vaporeon y ahora despierto y soy una humana?

 **Misty:** debe haber alguna explicación lógica para eso…

 **Ash:** primero paso con latias y ahora con vaporeon, que estará pasando?

 **Misty:** no lo sé, pero… - **rápidamente le quita el collar de perlas azules a vaporeon y esta se trasformó en su forma pokemon** \- estas transformaciones se deben a esto, estos collares tienen algo que ver – **saca el collar de latias el cual se lo había quitado cuando esta dormía-** el de latias lo probé en otros pokemones, pero no surtió efecto alguno, pero si surge efecto ante la portadora original, en este caso latias, con el de vaporeon sería lo mismo

 **Ash:** yo he notado algo raro y es que cuando latias se convirtió en humana tuve un sueño raro, pero ya no me acuerdo que era

 **Misty:** y eso que significa

 **Ash:** ya voy a eso, con vaporeon también tuve un sueño raro del cual solo recuerdo es que me tiraron al mar

 **Misty:** ash creo que hay algo que está más allá de nuestra comprensión y de la cual no sabemos nada…por los momentos, mientras tanto debemos seguir con nuestro viaje, talvez más adelante descubramos algo nuevo, y eso me lo dejaras a mí, no quiero que te desconcentres de la liga pokemon

 **Ash:** está bien, ponle otra vez el collar a vaporeon y enséñale lo básico

 **Misty:** ash… me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado en todos estos años, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez no eras mas que un niño tonto y despistado, pero ahora eres un poco más serio y maduro, y sabes tomar con calma las cosas, no solo eso sino también de tener 7 novias pokemon, cosa que… siempre lo vimos venir así que no nos sorprende mucho Jajaja – **soltó unas cuantas carcajadas recordando el pasado con nostalgia**

 **Ash:** si… – **se quedó viendo a la nada mientras el viento soplaba-** fueron buenos tiempos aquellos… iré a levantar a latias, ahora vuelvo – **se retiro**

 **Misty:** bien vaporeon, hora de que la maestra Misty te enseñe – **dijo con gran ego en sus palabras**

 **Vaporeon:** está bien lo hare – **Misty le coloca su collar momento cual el collar brilla y transforma a vaporeon en humana-** enséñame lo que debas

 **Mientras tanto con ash**

 **Ash: entrando a la carpa de las chicas en donde estaba latias en su forma pokemon durmiendo, al verla dormido mientras babeaba un poco, ash no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su chica dormida de forma tan tierna por lo que decide acercarse a ella hasta quedar cerca de su cara momento en el cual se arrodilla para ver más de acerca a latias-** se ve tan tierna así – **luego de decir eso le limpia la baba que tenía latias con su franela para luego acariciar su mejilla en esto ash le da un beso** **en la frente**

 **Latias: mientras dormía pacíficamente siente una sensación conocida por lo que decide empezar a despertarse y al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a ash cosa por la cual sonríe y decide levantarse hasta quedar a su altura-** buenos días ashy – **le da un cálido pero rápido beso en los labios**

 **Ash: luego de corresponder el beso-** bueno días mi dragona, como dormiste

 **Latias:** me desvele otra vez viendo unas series

 **Ash:** latias eso no es bueno para ti, debes descansar bien, por eso es que te despiertas tan tarde todos los días

 **Latias:** perdóname ashy es que no puedo evitarlo, pero, aunque sea hoy pude despertar de la mejor forma posible – **vuelve a besar a ash pero ese beso lo hace un poco más largo para luego dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo**

 **Ash:** está bien está bien te perdono, pero que sea la última vez, si te encuentro otra vez desvelada no te daré ningún tipo de beso durante un mes

 **Latias:** e-está bien – **decía con miedo ya que ash era estricto con sus castigos-** bueno vayamos a desayunar

 **Ash:** está bien vamos – **ve por unos momentos a latias-** estés en tu forma humana o en tu forma pokemon siempre eres hermosa – **dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa**

 **Latias: se sonrojo, pero devolvió la sonrisa-** gracias por el alago ashy

 **Ambos salieron de la carpa para luego dirigirse donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos para comer todos junto, luego del desayuno Brock y Bianca bombardeaban a preguntas a vaporeon la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando a caminar, pero el peso no lo sabía distribuir bien, luego de un buen rato caminando pikachu decidió decirle algo a ash**

 **Pikachu: en el hombro de ash estaba algo nerviosa por ir a buscar a aquella pokemon-** a-ash estás seguro de esto, no crees que sea algo peligroso ir a buscarla

 **Ash:** no te preocupes pikachu – **le acaricia la cabeza-** estoy seguro de lo que hago

 **Pikachu:** eso espero…

 **Luego de eso duraron unas 3 horas más caminando hasta que llegaron a a lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo hay ya había una anciana y un anciano esperando a ash, ambos sonriente**

 **Anciana:** joven ash, que bueno que haya venido, ya ella está lista para unirse otra vez a su viaje

 **Anciano:** su entrenamiento le ha servido bastante, se ha vuelto más fuerte, en estos momentos viene hacia acá, bueno nosotros nos retiramos

 **Ambos ancianos se retiraron yendo dentro del templo y unos minutos después aparece un pokemon el cual, Misty, Brock, pikachu, vaporeon, ninetales y ash conocían muy bien**

 **Pikachu:** Gardy…

 **Gardevoir, ese era el pokemon que ash había dejado entrenando y la cual odiaba a ash**

 **Ash:** pikachu bájate un momento de mi hombro – **pikachu obedeció y se bajó del hombro de ash, en ese momento ash se empezó a acercar a Gardy hasta quedar frente a frente de ella-** hola otra vez Gardy – **como ash era un poco más alto que antes, tapaba un poco a Gardy**

 **Gardy: esta dio un paso adelante y apretó su puño y de un movimiento le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a ash sacándole el aire y que tosiera un poco de sangre, cuando todos vieron gardevoir tenía la piel de color rojo la cual luego de golpear a ash se fue colocando otra vez verde, activo su pokeball y entro en esta**

 **Ash: de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor del golpe y la falta de aire-** me lo merecía

 **En eso latias corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ash para atenderlo**

 **Latias:** ash estas bien te duele algo!?

 **Ash:** vamos latias no te preocupes, estoy bien – **se levanta con dificultad-** mejor sigamos nuestro camino, debemos ir a la liga pokemon – **dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad y a su lado tenía a latias asistiéndolo**

 **Ese fue un momento muy confuso para latias, ella no sabía la razón por la cual esa gardevoir se había comportado así, pero lo quería saber, así que cuando llegaran a un campamento le preguntaría quien era esa gardevoir**

 **fin del capitulo 13**


	14. Capitulo 14: dudas y una noche humeda

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capítulo 14: dudas y una noche húmeda

 **Luego de que nuestros héroes descubrieran de la nueva forma de vaporeon todos fueron a buscar a Gardy, una gardevoir que le pertenecía a ash y con la cual había tenido algunos problemas al inicio de su viaje por johto, una vez ellos 2 se vieron, Gardy lanzo un golpe al estómago de ash, tan fuerte que le iso botar sangre por la boca, todos los presente sabían que Gardy aún seguía enojada, luego de esto todos fueron acamparon unos 10 kilómetros más adelante, ash en ese momento fue atendido por sus pokemon hasta hacerlo sentir mejor**

 **Ash:** aun me duele el estomago

 **Ninetales:** cariño deberías descansar, esa gardevoir te golpe muy duro

 **Pikachu:** ninetales está en lo correcto, ese golpe te pudo haber matado

 **Ash:** ya chicas no se preocupen, estaré bien

 **En eso mew se acerca a ash**

 **Mew:** ash te puedo hacer una pregunta

 **Ash:** claro mew cual es

 **Mew:** como conseguiste a esa gardevoir

 **Ash:** pues veamos, a ella la rescate, ella estaba siendo perseguido por unos cazadores pokemon, cuando los enfrente los vencí con facilidad gracias a mis pokemon, ella era aún una ralts y la vi que tenía un color azul oscuro por lo que pensé que la perseguían por eso, pero cuando note bien su color había pasado a verde, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, por lo cual pensé que sería mejor llevármela, que dejarla sola vagando por el bosque, le pregunte a ralt si quería unirse a mi equipo y está sin dudarlo 2 veces dijo que si

 **Mew:** aún tengo mis dudas, que hacia la gardevoir arcoíris en un lugar así

 **Todas las pokemon y ash:** ¿Gardevoir arcoíris?

 **Mew:** si mira, cada 100 años un pokemon único nace, y es gracias a mi ayuda, tu gardevoir es la gardevoir arcoíris, ella demuestra sus emociones en multi personalidad en colores diferentes, aunque creo que ya tú lo sabias cierto?

 **Ash: Sin entender nada de lo que decía mew-** en realidad…no, no lo sabia

 **Mew: le aparece una gota de sudor estilo anime-** tuviste a una pokemon única durante toda una región y no sabías eso

 **Ash:** no me juzgues yo no soy una pokedex andante

 **Mew:** si si como digas

 **Ash:** oye no seas mala… pero igual gracias por la información – **le acaricia la cabeza**

 **Mew: sonrojada, pero sonriendo-** de nada ash – **esta le da un pequeño beso a ash, pero este solo sonrió**

 **Ash:** bueno, será mejor que coma un poco y luego descanse

 **En eso se acerca vaporeon con un plato de sopa recién preparada, pero vaporeon le costaba mantener el equilibrio del caminar**

 **Vaporeon:** ash aquí te traigo un poco de sopa

 **Ash:** muchas gracias vaporeon eres muy amable

 **Pikachu: se acercó a las chicas y dijo en vos baja-** que tal si nos apartamos unos 3 metros, siento que algo malo va a pasar

 **Todas asintieron y se movieron esa distancia lejos de ash, y pikachu lo había confirmado, vaporeon se empezó a tambalear y tropezó con una piedra dejando caer el plato de sopa**

 **Ash: en la mente de ash el plato de sopa iba lentamente hacia el-** esto me va a doler mucho – **ash cerró los ojos y espero a que la sopa le callera, pero pasados los segundos la sopa no había caído por lo que abrió los ojos y noto algo que le sorprendió, Gardy había salido de su pokeball y había usado psíquico para detener el plato de sopa-** g-gardy!? – **esta solo vio a ash, su color en ese momento era azul oscuro (personalidad fría) luego de hacer eso volvió a su pokeball sin decir ninguna palabra, el plato de sopa estaba en una roca frente a mí, gardy había acomodado la sopa ante de meterse a la pokeball-** creo que aunque sea aún me defiende **–tomo una cucharada de sopa pero al hacerlo la temperatura de ash empezó a, la sopa estaba llena de picante-** no…aun me odia – **en eso no pudo aguantar más el picante ya que aumentaba cada vez más y no pudo hacer más nada que gritar a los 4 vientos**

 **Pasaron las horas y ash aún tenía el ardor en su boca, los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo, les había parecido muy chistoso, por suerte vaporeon aun sabiendo el uso de sus movimientos uso una diminuta hidrobomba la cual le dio en la boca a ash calmándole el ardor producido por el picante**

 **Ash:** a quien se le ocurre comprar un picante así de fuerte – **mira la botella-** salsa picante de la abuela houndoom – **lee una parte- "** precaución no se ingiera si no soporta el picante" pero que precaución más convincente – **suspiro-** mejor me voy a descansar, ya e sufrido muchos daños por un solo día y no quiero que sea peor – **de pronto empieza a llover-** si me cae un relámpago ahora mismo juro por arceus que marcare este día como el peor de todos…- **en eso un relámpago cae a unos 10 metros cerca de ash por lo que este abrió sus ojos como platos-** ok, creo que usar el nombre de arceus de esa manera no es buena idea, mejor ya me voy a descansar…pero antes – **se dirige a la carpa de Misty de la cual oía unas voces, pero por la lluvia no podía oír bien, así que abrió la carpa-** oye Misty dile a latias que…no se… acueste tan tarde… - **lo que vio no lo pudo describir, las chicas estaban semidesnudas solo tenían puesto sus panties, y sus pechos estaban al aire, al parecer estaban viendo quien tenía los pechos más grandes**

 **Las 3 chicas: pasados los segundos entendieron la situación y gritaron, Bianca se tapó los pechos y se dio la vuelta muy sonrojada, Misty y latias estaban enojadas, Misty le empezó a lanzar varias cosas, pero latias le lanzo Hidrobomba a ash la cual lo mando a volar, en ese momento cerraron rápidamente su carpa**

 **Ash:** definitivamente, este no es mi día – **decía mientras estaba estampado en una roca por la hidrobomba de latias**

 **Pikachu:** pobre ash si a sufrido tanto – **viendo a ash desde el refugio improvisado que Mew, ninetales, pikachu y bayleef había hecho con hojas y madera, para protegerse de la lluvia**

 **Latias:** si si ya no te desconcentres si no quieres perder

 **Mew:** esto la tendré fácil – **baja sus cartas mostrando una escalera real de full color**

 **Bayleef: durmiendo**

 **Pikachu:** diablos como es que puedes ganar tantas veces

 **Mew:** es mi secreto, ahora ya saben me deben 3 días seguidos de postres

 **Pikachu/Ninetales:** está bien – **decían decaídas**

 **De vuelta con ash este entro a su carpa, ya vaporeon estaba hay esperándolo, pero esta entro en nervios al verlo todo machacado**

 **Vaporeon:** A-amor que te sucedió!?

 **Ash:** lo que sucedió es que hoy arceus está de mal humor y se desquita conmigo – **dijo cayendo de cara en su almohada**

 **Vaporeon:** hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar amor

 **Ash:** estoy muy adolorido, mojado y talvez pesque un resfriado, si tienes algo que me pueda ayudar a relajar te lo agradecería

 **Vaporeon:** ehh veamos, ah ya se – **le empieza a dar un masaje en los hombros a ash**

 **Ash: este sentía que le quitaban todo el peso del mundo-** ahh si esto está mejor – **decía relajándose por completo-** eres muy buena dando masajes vaporeon – **dijo eso para sentarse y al hacerlo noto a vaporeon con una pijama color blanca y rosado con dibujos de varios Sylveon-** veo que te gustan muchos los Sylveon cierto vaporeon

 **Vaporeon: sonrojada-** e-es que yo siempre quise ser una Sylveon, pero por accidente toque una piedra agua y termine transformada en vaporeon, yo solo quería ser una Sylveon, para parecerte más tierna – **en eso siente una mano en su mejilla**

 **Ash: con su mano en la mejilla de vaporeon este le da una cálida sonrisa-** no te critiques así vaporeon, tú de por sí ya eres tierna, no importa como estés, y tu forma de ser es lo que más me gusta de ti, no solo eso, si no que eres cariñosa, amable y juguetona

 **Vaporeon:** ash… - **entonces se le humedecieron los ojos por las palabras de ash hasta que se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas**

 **Ash:** eh? Dije algo malo!? – **decía preocupado mientras le secaba las lágrimas a vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon:** n-no es nada de eso… d-de hecho, estoy feliz por lo que dijiste sobre mí, no pensé que pensaras así sobre mi – **en eso abraza a ash**

 **Ash:** de nada vaporeon – **correspondiendo el abrazo, pero sintió que vaporeon estaba incorporando todo su peso haciendo que ash se acostara**

 **Vaporeon:** ahora te compensare por tus dulces palabras – **dijo para bajar el bóxer de ash y dejar al descubierto su miembro-** extrañe tanto verlo otra vez y sentir su sabor – **luego de decir eso vaporeon empezó a darle algunos besos y lamerlo hasta meterlo en su boca**

 **Ash:** ahh aún no has perdido tu toque vaporeon – **dijo disfrutando la mamada que le daba una de sus novias pokemon**

 **Vaporeon: esta introducía el miembro de ash completamente y lo sacaba haciendo el mismo proceso varias veces, también usaba su lengua para darle mayor satisfacción-** este sabor es muy adictivo, es como si hubiera sido especialmente para una pokemon – **ya vaporeon estaba ida por el sexo oral y no pensaba en nada, sus hormonas sexuales estaban descontroladas**

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon si sigues así ahh… me voy a correr ahhh – **las mamadas de vaporeon eran cada vez más profundas y excitantes, y aumento el ritmo cuando dije que me correría, hasta que pasaron uno 10 minutos y me corrí de lleno en la boca de vaporeon, sentía como ella se tomaba todo el esperma eyaculado**

 **Vaporeon: perdida en el éxtasis se había tragado hasta la última gota y en sus ojos se veían unos corazones como de caricatura-** este sabor… nunca me cansare de el – **en eso empezó a quitarse toda la ropa de la parte inferior-** ahora tú me darás placer a mi amor – **y sin que ash pudiera decir una palabra vaporeon se subió al rostro de ash colocando se intimidad en la boca de ash por lo cual ella gimió al sentí la boca de ash-** a-ahhh e-esto se siente tan bien…ash por favor hazme sentí bien

 **Ash: este le respondió subiendo su pulgar arriba y empezó a usar su lengua pasándola por toda la intimidad de vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon:** ahhh a-ash ahhh e-eres tan h-hábil ahh con la boca ahhh

 **Ash: este empieza a usar sus dedos para jugar con el clítoris de vaporeon y al mismo tiempo abrir su intimidad en la cual metía la lengua llegando lo más lejos posible**

 **Vaporeon: babeando por la excitación ya no podía aguantar más, su cuerpo estaba temblando por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, cada cosa que le hacia ash le subían más sus deseos sexuales**

 **Ash: en eso mete 2 de sus dedos en la intimidad de vaporeon junto a su lengua abriéndose más paso en la intimidad de vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon:** ahhhh ash estoy a punto de ahh correrme – **sin más que decir vaporeon se corrió a los 5 minutos dejando caer sus jugos de amor sobre la cara de ash el cual lo prueba**

 **Ash:** es dulce tu sabor vaporeon

 **Vaporeon:** a-ash ya no lo soporto más, quiero que me lo metas, que me lo metas todo, ya no aguanto más esta sensación de vacío, necesito que me llenes con tu miembro, rápido **–todo esto lo dije temblorosa y con la lengua afuera ya ella no soportaba la idea de no tener sexo con ash**

 **Ash:** está bien lo hare

 **Vaporeon:** pero antes – **se quita el collar volviendo a su estado original de vaporeon, aún estaba excitada y sus jugos recorrían por su intimidad y bajaban a su pierna-** quiero que me la metas asi, quiero que me la metas como siempre e querido

 **Ash:** está bien vaporeon, pero te advierto que te dolerá más que antes

 **Vaporeon:** no me importa con tal de tenerte dentro de mi soportare lo que sea

 **Ash: en eso agarra a vaporeon y la pone de espalda en el piso dejando ver su intimidad la cual abri y vi bien lo rosado que era**

 **Vaporeon:** ash por favor métela ya no soporto mas – **decía con sus patitas en su boca ansiosa y unos ojos con un corazón en ellos**

 **Ash:** esta bien aquí voy – **empieza a frotar su miembro contra la intimidad de vaporeon mientras esta daba unos gemidos de éxtasis por la sensación del miembro de ash**

 **Vaporeon:** a-ahh d-deja de jugar ash y h-hazlo de una vez

 **Ash:** ya ya no te desesperes – **empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro, pero vaporeon empezó a dar quejidos de dolor**

 **Vaporeon:** NGHHHH! DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO! – **el dolor era muy fuerte para ella y evitaba que sus lágrimas se salieran**

 **Ash: se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo-** será mejor detenernos vaporeon, tu cuerpo es muy pequeño para soportarlo

 **Vaporeon:** d-dices que no soy capaz de soportar esto… patrañas, y-yo con tal d-de tenerte dentro l-lo soportare

 **Ash:** está bien, seguiré introduciéndolo – **volvió a hacer lo que dijo empezando a introducir su miembro en la diminuta intimidad de vaporeon, mientras se habría paso en la intimidad de vaporeon logro llegar al himen el cual atravesó logrando su ruptura y la salida de sangre-** e-estas realmente muy apretada vaporeon

 **Vaporeon: soltando algunas lágrimas-** n-no digas eso… s-solo empieza a m-moverte

 **Ash:** e-está bien – **este se empezó a abrir paso entre la intimidad de vaporeon la cual se hacía cada vez más estrecha apretando mucho su miembro**

 **Vaporeon: el dolor que tenía presente se iba disminuyendo poco a poco convirtiéndose en placer-** a-ahhh a-ash muévete un poco más rápido ahh

 **Ash:** h-hare lo que pueda – **empieza a aumentar su ritmo moviéndose más rápido constantemente, a la vez que introducía más profundo su miembro hasta que llego a su útero, no tuvo que introducir más de la mitad de su miembro para llegar al útero de vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon: ya todo el dolor había desaparecido y había quedado solo el placer del sexo el cual vaporeon estaba experimentando de la mejor forma-** ahhh a-ash t-tu miembro es ahhhh m-muy ahh g-grande ahhhh ahh ah

 **Ash:** j-jeje gracias por el alago… pero si sigues apretando así me voy a terminar corriendo – **ya que la intimidad de vaporeon se humedecía más el movimiento era cada vez más placentero para ambos ya que el miembro de ash entraba y salía fácilmente**

 **-20 minutos después-**

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon estoy a punto de correrme – **ya sudado por tanto tiempo de acción sintió que las ganas de eyacular se acercaban cada vez mas**

 **Vaporeon:** h-hazlo dentro ahh… lo quiero todo dentro ahhh

 **Ash:** e-está bien… ya me voy a correr… - **luego de unos 20 segundos dicho aquello ash se corrió dentro de vaporeon llenando su interior por completo mientras que el resto del líquido cayo en el cuerpo de vaporeon al momento que ash saco su miembro**

 **Vaporeon:** e-eso f-fue lo mejor d-de mi vida… ahh – **dijo mientras temblaba por la sensación cálida del esperma de ash en su vientre-** m-me siento tan llena en mi interior, y h-hasta aún me está saliendo esperma de mi intimidad… f-fue demasiado

 **Ash:** yo estoy exhausto – **levanta a vaporeon, limpia su intimidad y se acuesta colocando a vaporeon en su pecho-** discúlpame si me sobrepase

 **Vaporeon:** no te preocupes amor, fue lo mejor de mi vida – **le da un beso como pudo ya que no podía sentir sus patas-** pero creo que, si te pasaste un poco, porque no siento mis piernas

 **Ash:** enserio lo siento mucho

 **Vaporeon:** no te preocupes, además… - **con su cola se acerca al miembro de ash y lo vuelve a introducir lentamente-** a-ahhh s-se siente tan b-bien tenerlo otra v-vez dentro

 **Ash:** v-vaporeon estas segura de esto

 **Vaporeon:** s-sí, pero ahora quiero h-hacerlo de una forma diferente… - **en eso se vuelve a colocar el collar de perlas convirtiéndose en pokehybrid nuevamente-** ahhh p-pero que

 **Ash: una vez vaporeon se transformó ash sintió como volvió a romperse el himen de vaporeon y noto que estaba temblando-** estas bien vaporeon

 **Vaporeon:** s-sí, n-no te preocupes ahhh

 **Ash:** será mejor que descansemos – **decía mientras abrazaba a vaporeon**

 **Vaporeon:** e-está bien… - **puso su cabeza en el pecho de ash, pero no pudo aguantar más la sensación-** lo siento p-pero no soporto más – **saco el miembro de su intimidad y se colocó al lado de ash-** espero que lo repitamos algún otro día, pero será cuando mis piernas vuelvan a funcionar jeje

 **Ash:** enserio lo siento mucho no pensé que te dejaría sin movilidad en las piernas jejeje

 **Vaporeo: esta abraza el brazo de ash-** no te preocupes… - **la de un pequeño beso-** te aseguro que solo es temporal, pero mientras me tendrás que cargar todo el camino

 **Ash: le acaricia la cabeza-** eso espero, bueno durmamos, el sonido de la lluvia nos relajara – **decía empezando a cerrar los ojos para dormir y despertar en un nuevo día**

 **Vaporeon:** está bien, solo espero que deje de llover pronto, me preocupan un poco las demás

 **Ash:** no te preocupes, ellas se construyeron y mini refugio, ahora mismo deben estar durmiendo – **se dio la vuelta quedando frente a vaporeon-** ahora vamos duerme, debemos descansar para seguir nuestro viaje para mañana

 **Vaporeon: acurrucándose en el pecho de ash-** está bien amor, descansa bien

 **Ash:** tu igual vaporeon

 **Así ambos se durmieron mientras aun la lluvia caía a cantaros en el exterior, cosa que relajo a la joven pareja para que su sueño se conciliara más rápido, su viaje seguiría el siguiente dia y ash estaba cerca de ganar la liga johto, pero no se imaginaba los retos que le esperan una vez que valla a la región hoenn en busca de su próxima aventura**

 **Fin del capítulo 14**


	15. Capitulo 15: un visitante desconodio

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capitulo 15: una visitante desconocida y noticias alarmantes

 **Un nuevo día había empezado ya el sol estaba saliendo, los charcos de agua estaban por todo el bosque y la luz del sol iluminaba algunas gotas de roció que caían de las hojas de los árboles y en esto nuestros héroes se empezaban a despertar, tanto Brock, Misty, Bianca y ash habían salido de sus respectivas tiendas de acampar, excepto Bianca la cual se había vuelto a desvelar y Vaporeon que aún estaba cansada además de no poder caminar por la noche de pasión que tuvo con ash, de vuelta con nuestros héroes estos se encontraban charlando, aunque Bianca y Misty aún estaban enojadas con ash por el incidente que habían tenido el día anterior, los pokemon de ash estaban despertando de su pequeño refugio contra la lluvia el cual milagrosamente no se había caído por la lluvia ya que era muy improvisado, todas fueron con ash ya que querían comer algo, por su suerte ya Brock estaba preparando el desayuno**

 **Brock:** oye ash porque las chicas están enojadas contigo, que les hiciste

 **Ash:** prefiero no hablar de eso – **dijo colocándose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza ya que aún le dolía el cuerpo por la hidrobomba de latias y mayormente la cabeza ya que al impactar se había dado un golpe en la cabeza**

 **Brock:** por tu estado no creo que haya sido algo bueno

 **Ash:** si no me dices no me entero – **dijo sarcásticamente**

 **Pikachu:** lo único que te falto ash, fue que te cayera un relámpago y hubieras acabado perfectamente la noche – **dijo dando una risita mientras se subía al hombro de su entrenador**

 **Ninetales:** vamos pikachu no seas mala, ash no tiene la culpa de que ayer le tocara un pésimo día – **dijo sentada en el suelo con mew en su cabeza**

 **Mew:** y yo creía que la mala suerte no existía, pero creo que ash también la atrae, tanto como atrae la buena suerte

 **Bianca:** de qué tipo de buena suerte hablas mew – **pregunto interesándose él lo que dijo mew**

 **(acuérdense que Bianca también entiende a los pokemon)**

 **Mew:** es cierto tú no has viajado tanto con ash, bueno la cosa es que ash tiene una suerte inmensa ya que, si ves bien, tiene de pokemon a una pokemon legendaria que casi nadie conoce, tiene una pokemon milenaria, la gardevoir arcoíris y conoce a cada uno de los legendarios de cada región, es mas ash conoció una vez al propio arceus en persona, Brock también lo conoció

 **Bianca:** WOW no pensé que ash tuviera tanta suerte… pero no la tiene para ganar ligas

 **Mew:** bueno creo que esa mala suerte se le está acabando, ya gano la liga kanto y tengo seguridad de que gane las otras 6, pero creo que su mala suerte se le corrió a su vida personal y con lo de ayer está confirmado, y no sabemos si hoy pasara otra vez

 **Bayleef:** solo hay que esperar y ver si algo… malo… pasa – **miro al cielo**

 **Ninetales:** será mejor apartarnos de aquí no creen, pikachu ven

 **Pikachu:** esta bien – **se baja del hombro de ash y se aparta con las chicas unos 10 metros de ash**

 **Ash:** uh? Chicas se sienten bien – **volteo a ver a sus pokemon**

 **En ese momento un repentino lanzallamas le cae a ash dejándolo negro y el pelo con un peinado afro**

 **Ash: boto un poco de humo de la boca-** díganme que esto no es cierto – **de repente cuando se iba a levantar una llamarada del cielo impacto contra ash el cual cayo de inmediato en K.O**

 **Pikachu:** solo hay una llamarada en especial que puede derribar a ash de esa manera y viene de un pokemon especifico – **miro a ninetales y bayleef las cuales miraron a pikachu**

 **Bayleef y ninetales:** debe ser el – **dijeron al unísono**

 **En eso Misty y Brock se acercan rápidamente a ash para atenderlo**

 **Misty:** ash…ash…ASH DESPIERTA!

 **En ese momento ash empieza a despertar**

 **Ash:** ¿uh?... que me paso

 **Brock:** que te cayo un lanzallamas y una llamarada del cielo al mismo tiempo

 **Misty:** yo sé que lo de ayer fue mala suerte, pero esto ya es exageración

 **De pronto algo baja rápidamente del cielo el cual al aterrizar levanto una gran cantidad de polvo el cual al dispersarse dejo mostrar a charizard, el segundo pokemon que tuvo ash desde que empezó su viaje cuando tenía 10 años, pero charizard venía con alguien en su espalda**

 **Charizard: una vez que aterrizo diviso a ash y se acercó a él, la persona que venía en su lomo estaba encapuchada-** ash… - **miro a ash como estaba todo quemado-** pero qué demonios te paso!

 **Ash:** hola charizard, se dice hola o mucho gusto en verte, y no sé qué me paso, una lanzallamas y llamarada cayeron del cielo y de repente impactaron contra mi

 **Pikachu:** charizard confiesa que fuiste tú, ningún otro pokemon tiene la potencia de tirar un lanzallamas así de fuerte al igual que esa llamarada – **dijo mientras veía desafiante a charizard**

 **Charizard:** conque aquí vinieron a dar esos 2 ataques que lancé

 **Bayleef:** ¿cómo así? Explícate

 **Charizard:** bueno verán…

 **Flashback de hace 10 minutos**

 **Charizard: estaba con la persona encapuchada montada en su lomo, en ese momento charizard noto unos cuantos ledian volando por lo que les decidió hacer una pequeña broma-** jeje veamos como será cuando se asusten – **cargo un [lanzallamas] el cual disparo, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino este desapareció de una forma rara-** pero que demo… mejore probare otro ataque – **en ese momento lanzo un [llamarada] el cual tal cual como el [lanzallamas] desapareció-** esto así no tiene ningún chiste, pero me pregunto a donde habrán ido los lanzallamas

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Charizard:** y eso fue lo que paso, pero no pensé que terminarían donde estaba ash, eso si es mala suerte – **mira la salsa picante-** oye, esta es la salsa picante que me compraron hace días y que desapareció de repente y se reemplazó con una salsa de soya

 **Pikachu:** esto ya está sospechoso, habrá algún pokemon que pueda dar mala suerte a alguien?

 **Mew:** creo que sí pero no lo sé muy bien – **dijo mientras pensaba en un pokemon en especifico**

 **Ninetales:** por cierto, charizard a quien traes hay, esa persona esta sospechosamente callada

 **Charizard:** oh! ella, es alguien que vino a ver a ash

 **Las 4 pokemon:** ¿¡ella!? – **dijeron casi enojadas**

 **La misteriosa chica se bajó del lomo de charizard y se acercó a ash, este al ver a la chica encapuchada se sorprendió y se levantó de inmediato**

 **Ash:** h-hola… – **dijo un poco nervioso debido a que no conocía a la chica o eso creía el**

 **¿?: esta al ver a ash recordó algunas cosas y empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza cosa por la cual se acercó a ash y lo abrazo como si se lo fueran a arrebatar**

 **Ash:** o-oye estas bien – **dijo un poco preocupado por la acción de la chica**

 **Misty:** oye ash la conoces

 **Brock:** y si no la conoces me podrías dejar cortejarla – **recibió un golpe de Misty el cual lo mando al piso**

 **Misty:** compórtate negro asaltacunas!

 **¿?:** p-por fin te pude encontrar ash snif snif pase años buscándote y por fin te encuentro – **dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y soltando más lagrimas**

 **Pikachu:** espera esa voz…no puede ser!

 **Ash: este se sorprendió por la voz de la chica sabia de quien se trataba-** n-no puede ser, t-tu eres…

 **¿?: esta levanta la cabeza haciendo que su capucha se callera mostrando su rostro-** si ash… soy….

 **-En la sala origen-**

 **Giratina estaba presenciando el momento entre ash y la chica, pero al momento que ella iba a decir su nombre el cristal se apago**

 **Giratina:** pero que demo… victini, meloetta! que hicieron con los cristales, me las van…a…pagar – **cuando de volteo noto que arceus estaba detrás de el**

 **Arceus:** dime porque estas flojeando giratina

 **Giratina:** oye estaba en mi descanso y me arruinaste la telenovela del mediodía – **dijo en tono molesto**

 **Arceus:** Y UNA MIERDA ME IMPORTA A MI LO QUE HAGAS, ACUERDATE QUE DEBEMOS PREPARARNOs PARA LA LLEGADA DE ALTER Y TU ESTAS AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! **– dijo en un molesto de una manera la cual giratina había visto muy pocas veces, sabía que cuando esta asi debía dejar de perder el tiempo, en eso arceus se sienta en su trono**

 **Giratina:** está bien dejare de perder el tiempo, ahora dime que sucede

 **Arceus:** la resurrección de alter está cada se adelantó, ahora será dentro de 9 años

 **Giratina:** QUE!? Pero se suponía que sería en 18 años!

 **Arceus:** no lo sé, alguien o algo quiere revivirlo rápido pero no sé quién es, arg, esta situación se está saliendo de mis manos…dime ya encontraste a alguien que ayude a ash en su lucha

 **Giratina:** no encontré a 1 sino a 3 guerreros, aunque el ultimo está muy indeciso en si debo elegirlo o no – **le paso los expedientes**

 **Arceus:** me gustan estos 3, un chico asesino trastornado y psicópata, las pokemon con las que esta son buenas combatientes, por lo visto su vida no ha sido tan placentera como el quería, y el otro, un chico de un planeta diferente, llego con su equipo de reconocimiento a un planeta de pokemon… a recuerdo quien es este tipo, celebi me lo menciono sobre un viaje en el tiempo en el que ayudo a una Zoroark para salvar a este chico, proviene del planeta S-34 y fueron al planeta S-02, estamos muy alejados, nosotros estamos en el A-10, y el asesino por lo visto lo conseguiste del planeta H-01, y el otro chico… se llama Adrián, un actual rival de ash tiene un equipo formidable, y uno de sus pokemon tiene la masterevolution, interesante solo me falta un expediente pero lo revisare más tarde, deberías preparar el campo de entrenamiento, traeremos a ash aquí dentro de 8 años para entrenarlo junto a los otros y sus pokemon – **miro a giratina-** hablando de ash de casualidad no abras estado causándole bromas pesadas cierto?

 **Giratina:** no como me crees capaz – **dijo en tono sarcástico**

 **Arceus:** un día de estos te convertiré en un mortal y veras su sufrimiento, pero mientras hay que ver como lo traemos al lugar

 **Giratina:** y cuando llegue aquí…le contaras la verdad…Red? – **dijo transformándose en el rival de red… Green**

 **Arceus (Red):** sabes que todo se pondría tenso si se lo digo, además – **se transforma en red-** si querías una revancha por lo de hace 25 años durante la liga kanto solo debías decírmelo – **dijo haciendo aparecer un equipo pokemon**

 **Giratina (Green): hiso lo mismo que arceus apareciendo otro equipo-** Blastoise ve! – **dijo ordenandole a un Blastoise que estaba en su equipo**

 **Arceus:** Charizard ve! – **dijo haciendo lo mismo que Giratina-** espero que gane el mejor

 **Giratina:** gracias por el alago, ahora a luchar y no potencies tus pokemon como lo hiciste en la liga

 **Arceus: sonrió de manera desafiante-** no se de lo que me hablas yo no ise nada

 **Luego de eso Lucario y Giratina estuvieron luchando durante horas para ver quién era el mejor entrenador en ese momento, mientras esperaban la resurrección de alter**

 **Fin del capítulo 15**


	16. Capitulo 16: aclarando las cosas

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capítulo 16: aclarando las cosas del pasado

 **Narra el narrado innecesario:**

 **Luego de que charizard llegara a donde estaba ash, notaron que él había traído a una extraña chica, la cual al ver a ash se abalanzo hacia ash, pero lo más extraño es que esta estaba llorando, pero algo sorprendió a ash y pikachu, y ese algo fue la voz, fue cuando la chica misteriosa levanto la cara ash quedo en shock…**

 **Ash:** t-tu... e-eres… - **pero antes de seguir la chica empezó a hablar**

 **¿?:** si ash, soy yo…serena

 **Pikachu:** n-no puede ser, que hace ella aquí

 **Ninetales:** pikachu estas bien, te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma

 **Bayleef:** esperen serena?... esa no fue la chica que menciono ash en su historia, en la casa de adrián

 **Ninetales:** esperen…si es cierto es ella, entonces por eso reaccionaste así pikachu

 **Pikachu: no sabía que hacer estaba impactada por la llegada de serena no se desidia si quedarse quieta o atacar**

 **-Mientras con Brock, Bianca y Misty-**

 **Misty:** oye Brock es esa la serena de la que nos contó ash

 **Brock:** efectivamente, es ella

 **Bianca:** como se atreve a venir aquí, después de lo que le iso a ash

 **Misty:** mientras tanto veamos qué es lo que pasara, porque está más interesante que mi telenovela del mediodía – **se sentó en una silla con una soda y unas palomitas**

 **Brock:** aunque sea preocúpate un poco por ash, no puede ser que cuando lo conociste te enamoraras de el

 **Bianca:** enserio, Misty estaba enamorada de ash

 **Misty:** Brock cierra el pico no le dig…

 **Brock:** si efectivamente estaba enamorada de ash, pero ya que ella no sabía nada del tema del amor nunca se le confeso

 **Bianca:** pobre chica

 **Misty:** los 2 son peor que un darkrai en una pesadilla

- **De vuelta con ash y serena-**

 **Serena dejo de abrazar a ash y se alejó 5 pasos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ash aún estaba en shock, pero fue el primero en hablar**

 **Ash:** d-dime serena que haces aquí, es más como me encontraste

 **Serena:** estuve buscándote durante los últimos 2 años

 **Ash:** y para que lo estabas haciendo

 **Serena:** vine para disculparme por el malentendido que nadie casi sabe

 **Ash:** cual malentendido, fue un malentendido que te haya encontrado confesándote a Alain y los hallas besado, justo el mismo día que te iba a decir mis sentimientos por ti

 **Serena: Con una cara de culpa y remordimiento-** yo ya sabía de tus sentimientos y que te me ibas a declarar, pero eso paso… 3 días antes de que me secuestraran

 **Ash:** y crees que me creeré esa mentira

 **Serena:** yo sé que no me lo crearas de mi boca, pero sí de la de alguien más - **de su bolsillo saco un pequeño aparato el cual activo y lanzo para el aire, dicho aparato empezó a flotar y apunto hacia el piso empezando a proyectar la imagen de clemont**

 **Ash:** Clemont!? Pero como es que… - **trato de tocar a clemont, pero este era un holograma-** WAA! Eres un fantasma!?

 **Ante el comentario de ash todos se cayeron de forma cómica excepto serena**

 **Clemont:** no, no soy un fantasma! Soy un holograma en tiempo real, le dije a serena que me trajera para explicarte algunas cosas, ella me imagino que te dijo para que venía y tu creíste que era mentira, pues en realidad ella dice la verdad

 **Ash:** pero enserio le crees que la secuestraron

 **Clemont:** no solo le creí, su historia está confirmada pero no ha sido difundida para no crear disturbio, si no me crees entonces que serena te de la evidencia – **voltea a ver a serena-** serena saca la cinta de video y los papeles de hace 2 años

 **Serena:** está bien – **saca un bolso que había en el lomo de charizard sacando unos papeles y unos casetes de video-** bien clemont que es lo primero que debo que le debo enseñar a ash

 **Clemont:** bien lo primero es… oh no… no no no no … - **se oye una explosión de donde estaba clemont y su holograma se desvaneció entonces el dispositivo empezó a caer, pero serena rápidamente con un bate que tenía escondido en su traje con capucha, le dio un golpe al dispositivo mandándolo muy lejos y este finalmente exploto en el aire**

 **Serena: tranquilamente guardo el bate y con toda serenidad le entrego los papeles a ash el cual este acepto**

 **Ash: vio todos los papeles que había en esa sola carpeta eran como 20 y como 4 casetes de video-** porque tantos archivos

 **Serena:** si quieres saber toda la verdad hay esta, todo lo que paso ese día y…y… - **sin previo aviso serena se desmaya, pero ash la logra atrapar justo a tiempo**

 **Ash:** charizard que le sucede a serena

 **Charizard:** falta de sueño, no ha dormido durante 3 días seguidos buscándote, tampoco ha comido mucho ya que no quería perder tiempo

 **Ash: se dirige a la tienda de acampar de las chicas y la deja durmiendo hay al lado de latias la cual parece que no despertaría en un buen rato, pero para no causar inconvenientes** **llevo a latias a su tienda de acampar y la dejo durmiendo al lado de vaporeon luego de eso salió de su tienda de acampar y se puso a ver los documentos, este noto que charizard estaba acostado así que decidió recostarse en charizard y se puso a leer los documentos en silencio**

 **Charizard:** entonces ash tienes a una admiradora eh- **dijo con voz picara**

 **Ash:** lo siento charizard, pero ahora no estoy para bromas

 **Charizard: apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus puños y cerró los ojos-** está bien como quieras… - **charizard tardo en comprender, pero a los 2 minutos lo noto-** espera como es que me entendiste?

 **Ash:** eso te lo explico después – **seguía leyendo todos los papeles mientras quedaba atónito ante la información de dichos documentos-** esto no puede ser cierto, entonces que fue lo que vi ese día, una ilusión, que demonios fue lo que vi ese día – **decía con los papeles en una mano mientras miraba al cielo**

 **Pasaron las horas, ya era de noche, ya latias había despertado, y claro yo la había castigado por volverse a acostar tarde, pero le achique el castigo a causa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el castigo que le había dado era que ella no me podría besar durante 2 semanas, ya eran las 8:00pm le había explicado toda la situación a latias y unos 30 minutos después serena despertó y había salido de la tienda de campaña, esta vez estaba sin su chaqueta con capucha con la que había venido, si no que llevaba puesto el conjunto que uso luego de cortarse el cabello, pero esta vez era que su cabello estaba más largo, como cuando nos reencontramos en kalos, era raro verla así, pero debo admitir que…se veía hermosa en la forma en la que estaba vestida, serena me vio pero se sentó en una silla alejada a la mia, en ese momento latias estaba con Bianca conversando, estaba dispuesto a hablar en ese momento pero serena me interrumpió**

 **Serena:** si ya leíste los documentos creo que te debo contar mi historia, pero quisiera hacerlo en un lugar más privado

 **Ash:** está bien, vayamos a la tienda de acampar de Brock hay no nos molestara nadie – **dijo levantándose**

 **Serena: lo siguió en silencio con la mirada baja entrando a la tienda de acampar y luego entro ash, dejando la tienda de acampar abierta-** bueno te contare todo, esto paso 3 días antes de la final de la liga

 **Flashback**

 **Serena:** ash estas emocionado por la liga pokemon

 **Ash:** si y mucho, espero poder ganar esta liga, y por fin convertirme en maestro pokemon – **dijo muy entusiasmado el azabache-**

 **Clemont:** espero que ganes ash, tu equipo es muy fuerte y por los momentos has tenido buenos planes de batalla

 **Bonnie:** tienes razón hermánate, ash es genial en las batallas

 **Ash:** Jaja gracias por los halagos, todos son muy buenos amigos

 **Serena:** si… amigos – **dijo cabizbaja ya que ash aun la consideraba como una amiga, pero estaba decidida a confesársele esa misma tarde**

 **Y así transcurrió la tarde, ya eran las 7:00pm, yo le había dicho a ash que nos encontraríamos en un lugar del bosque, estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía presente, pero deje todos mis pensamientos cuando note que alguien venia, estaba ansiosa ya que pensé que sería ash, pero luego de unos segundos no oi mas nada y unos 2 minutos después sentí y fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual me tumbo desmayándome de inmediato, desperté a lo que parece ser unas horas después, estaba sentada con las manos atadas a mis espaldas, mi boca estaba tapada con cinta y todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de un bombillo que colgaba del techo y gracias a eso pude ver a mis 2 captores, 2 personas las cuales nunca pensé que me harían esto, eran miette y sauna, al momento que las vi no pude hablar por estar con cinta en la boca pero ellas se acercaron a mí y me empezaron a hablar**

 **Shauna: ella fue la primera en acercarse a mí, su cara demostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción-** hola reina de kalos, estas cómodas en tu lugar, pues espero que lo estés porque ese será el lugar en donde estarás el resto de tu vida jajajaja

 **Miette:** así es querida serena, y mientras estés hay conquistare a ash con la ayuda de Shauna

 **Shauna:** y mientras ella hace eso, yo me convertiré en la nueva reina de kalos sin que nadie me detenga, pero para eso tú tienes que estar fuera de nuestro camino

 **Miette:** y por eso te secuestramos y trajimos a esta cabaña olvidada, aquí nadie te encontrara y morirás sola

 **Shauna:** aunque no te mataremos, dejaremos que te mueras de hambre y deshidratación

 **Miette:** así nosotras no nos mancharemos las manos

 **Shauna:** y sabes la mejor parte

 **Miette:** ash te terminara odiando por lo que harás

 **Shauna:** bueno más bien por lo que yo hare disfrazada de ti

 **Miette:** que mejor forma de conquistar a ash que haciendo que se olvide de ti, y la mejor forma es…

 **Shauna:** que te vea a ti confesándote hacia otra persona

 **Miette:** cuando el pobre tenga roto el corazón, apareceré yo y lo ayudare

 **Shauna:** y una vez eso termine yo proseguiré a tomar el puesto de reina de kalos

 **Shauna/miette:** es el plan perfecto!

 **Miette:** y tú no lo impedirás jajajajaja

 **Ambas rieron como psicópatas, yo estaba en shock, las que consideraba mis mejores amigas eran mi peor perdición, luego de que ellas se fueron de ahí estuve lo que recuerdo que fueron como 3 días, los cuales sentí como una eternidad en ese lugar frio y oscuro en donde no entraba ni el sol, no fue sino hasta el cuarto día donde alguien me encuentra casi muerta por el hambre y la deshidratación, me llevaron rápidamente al hospital más cercano en donde caí en coma durante 8 meses, no lograban reconocerme hasta que me hicieron un examen de sangre, donde el informe revelaba que yo era Serena Yvonne rápidamente empezaron una investigación para descubrir que fue lo que sucedió, pasado 4 meses hasta que descubrieron toda la verdad del asunto, mi madre estaba a mi lado apoyándome luego de esa horrible experiencia, yo solo pensaba en lo que pudieron haberle hecho miette y Shauna a ash, solo podía pensar en eso, pero cuando descubrí por parte de clemont lo que había pasado había quedado devastada, de seguro ash me debe de odiar, por culpa de esas 2 chicas mi vida se arruino, perdí a ash y no sé si poder verlo otra vez, mi cargo como reina de kalos era cuidado por la antigua reina, yo había vuelto a aceptar mi cargo pero los medios ni el hospital donde estaban dejaron transmitir los hechos sucedidos ya que podrían causar un escándalo, al saber eso le pedí a aria que cuidara mi puesto de reina por el tiempo que fuera necesario ya que debía hacer algo importante, clemont me ayudo a localizar a ash y me dio unos archivos para mostrarle a ash toda la verdad, me dirigí a kanto en donde delia y el Prof. Oak trataron de persuadirme, pero luego de contarles la verdad me dijeron que estaba en johto, el Prof. Oak me dijo que usara a charizard para buscarlo más rápido y así decidí embarcarme en la búsqueda de ash**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Ash:** y que sucedió con miette y Shauna

 **Serena:** ambas fueron llevadas a la cárcel, 80 años de condena por, secuestro, intento de asesinato y robo de identidad

 **Ash:** bueno al final recibieron su castigo

 **Serena:** si… bueno creo que, con esto dicho, aun me debes tener rencor, así que será mejor que vuelva a kalos, luego de lo que paso no creo que volvamos a vernos – **se levantó y empezó a salir de la tienda de acampar algo deprimida hasta que paso lo inesperado, ash la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia a él y en el acto la besa en los labios, serena quedo impactada con esto, la persona que amo y que aun amaba la estaba besando, eso era un sueño hecho realidad, ella solo empezó a corresponder el beso y luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de oxigeno**

 **Ash: eso había sido un sueño besar a serena algo que siempre creyó imposible pero que ahora estaba experimentando en carne propia-** acepta eso como señal de que te perdono y que te pido que me perdones a mí por no creerte

 **Serena:** si, si te perdono ash – **dijo botando unas lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad al poder estar nuevamente junto a su chico especial-** pero ash quisiera proponerte algo

 **Ash:** quieres que seamos novios cierto – **dijo rápidamente impresionando a serena**

 **Serena:** p-pero como lo supiste – **dijo con un pequeño rubor presente**

 **Ash:** porque antes de que me atreva a decir que, si debo explicarte unas cosas, pero primero salgamos para afuera – **dicho esto ash y serena salieron de la tienda de acampar**

 **Serena:** que cosas me debes explicar ash

 **Ash:** b-bueno jeje…

 **Misty:** talvez sobre el harem que tiene

 **Serena:** h-harem!? – **dijo serena sonrojada por la información de la chica**

 **Ash:** muchas gracias por la información Misty – **dijo de forma sarcástica**

 **Misty:** si no lo decía, te tardarías horas explicándole todo

 **Serena:** y t-tu eres parte de…

 **Misty:** del harem de ash…no, primero muerta

 **Ash:** no sé porque, pero eso de alguna forma me dolió

 **Serena:** entonces quienes son

 **Misty:** la primera de todas es aquella de cabello blanco que ves por halla – **dijo señalando a Latias-** y la otra es la que casualmente está saliendo de la tienda de acampar de ash - **dijo señalando a vaporeon-** y las otras 5 que te las diga ash

 **Serena:** e-entonces son 7 – **miro a ash algo sonrojada**

 **Ash:** s-si jeje – **se arrodillo haciéndole una referencia-** por favor no me odies por esto

 **Serena:** y-yo no sé qué pensar – **dijo tratando de analizar la situación**

 **Misty:** y no solo eso, oye latias ven aquí

 **Serena:** l-latias? Pero ese es el nombre de un pokemon legendario?

 **Latias: ya al frente de Misty** \- que sucede Misty

 **Misty:** tengo que hacer algo por eso te necesito – **sin previo aviso le quita su collar a latias dejando que se transformara en pokemon-** ash es pokefilico

 **Serena: al ya no poder aguantar tanta información nueva sobre ash esta termina desmayándose, pero ash la atrapa en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo**

 **Misty:** creo que me pase

 **Latias/ash:** ¿enserio? No me digas – **dijeron sarcásticamente ambos al unísono**

 **Luego de esto ash llevo a serena a su tienda de acampar, vaporeon se fue a dormir con las chicas y ash le puse otra advertencia a latias sobre su des velones, así solo esperaban a que llegara el siguiente día para poder explicarle todo a serena tranqu** **ilamente**

 **Fin del capítulo 16**


	17. Capitulo 17: tratando de explicar todo

Aviso no soy dueño de pokemon, pero sí de mi historia

Capitulo 17: tratando de explicar todo y una chica muy difícil de conquistar

 **Luego de que serena le explicara todo a ash, este pudo entender la situación y gracias a los papeles que ella había llevado pudo corroborar su historia, aunque la noticia que supo serena de ash no fue tan agradable, Misty lo único que iso fue empeorar las cosas diciendo que era pokefilico, la pobre serena acabo desmayada y ash la tuvo que llevar a su tienda de acampar y a vaporeon la tuvo que llevar a la tienda de las chicas, una vez paso la noche y los primeros rayos del sol salieron, serena empezó a despertar y no iba a poder creer quien había dormido a su lado**

 **Serena: estaba despertando luego de lo que había pensado había sido una pesadilla muy larga, pero no quería despertarme, estaba muy cómoda…demasiado para ser sincera por lo que decidí abrir mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue a ash, a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, además de eso me estaba abrazando delicadamente con unos de sus brazos, estaba muy sonrojada jamás pensé estar en un momento así con ash, también note que no tenía nada en el torso, mi sonrojo no podría ser mayor-** (no puede ser, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño)

 **Entonces en ese momento de una de las pokeballs que tenía ash salió un pokemon, era una gardevoir, pero era color azul, no azul shiny si no un azul marino**

 **Gardy:** no, no estas soñando serena

 **Serena:** q-que como sabes mi nombre?

 **Gardy:** lo vi en los recuerdos de el – **dijo apuntando a ash**

 **Serena:** y-ya veo

 **Gardy:** ya no te asustes, sé que tienes muchas preguntas acerca de lo sucedido, y también de sobre porque tengo este color, te explicare lo primero pero lo otro no podre

 **Serena: luego de quitarse el brazo de ash de encima se sentó cerca de gardy para que este le pudiera explicar todo-** está bien

 **Gardy:** bien déjame explicarte todo – **esta empezó a dar la explicación a serena, sobre latias, su forma humana, todas las novias de ash, la cuales claro eran sus pokemon, también lo que de ash podía entender a los pokemon, y que él ha tenido relaciones sexuales con 2 de sus pokemon-** y eso es todo

 **Serena: estaba en shock ante todo lo que había escuchado de parte de gardy sobre ash, todo eso la había dejado impactada, tanto que no dijo ninguna palabra solo estaba en silencio, entonces abrió la tienda de acampar y salió al exterior**

 **Gardy:** pobre chica, creo que le conté de mas – **se le quedo viendo un rato a ash, esta había cambiado su color a morado quiso tocar la cara de ash, pero se detuvo a medio camino-** aun no puedo perdonarlo, me desecho, cuando más lo amaba – **esta se volvió a meter nuevamente en su pokeball**

 **Transcurrió 1 hora desde que serena había despertado y estaba sentada en una de las sillas donde el grupo comía, ella estaba hay reflexionando, y pensando que lo que le había dicho esa gardevoir era falso, pero lo tenía que escuchar del propio ash, si eso era verdad, transcurrieron 5 minutos más cuando ash salió de su tienda de acampar, pero había salido sin camisa y con solo un short encima**

 **Serena: volteo inmediatamente para no ver a ash así, estaba completamente sonrojada al verlo así**

 **Ash: este al ver a serena se acercó a ella y se sentó en una de las sillas mirándola de frente-** buenos días serena como amaneciste

 **Serena:** b-bueno días ash, b-bien y tu

 **Ash:** espectacular, estaba muy cómodo

 **El silencio se iso presente durante unos minutos, pero entonces serena decidió dar su pregunta a ash**

 **Serena:** o-oye ash, es cierto que ahora…tienes 2 novias?

 **Ash:** no…en realidad son 6, y si preguntas, si, todas son pokemon, la chica que viste ayer se llama latias, y la otra la cual estaba dormida es vaporeon, ellas 2 tienen forma humana debido a unos collares especiales, y las otras son las integrantes de mi equipo en eso está incluida pikachu

 **Serena:** p-pero si pikachu es macho

 **Ash:** en realidad no, por un problema genético hace que su cola se parezca a la de un macho y no a la de una hembra, además porque preguntas

 **Serena: esta tenía la cabeza baja soltando unas lágrimas, pero sin hacer ningún llanto**

 **Ash:** o-oye serena porque lloras, te sucedió algo malo

 **Serena:** n-no es eso …snif… si no que ahora definitivamente si te perdí …snif… si te hubiera encontrado más rápido talvez hubiera tenido una oportunidad contigo, arreglar las cosas más rápido …snif….

 **Ash: suspira-** serena levántate un momento – **dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a serena**

 **Serena:** ¡e-está bien! – **dijo levantándose de inmediato mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas**

 **En ese momento ash se acercó a serena y la tomo de los hombros, esta se sonrojo un poco y se sonrojo más cuando sintió los labios de ash en los suyos, ash la estaba besando, para serena era un sueño, ya la había besado pero que lo hiciera otra vez era algo increíble para ella, el beso duro como unos 10 segundos pero para ella fue como una eternidad, luego del beso serena estaba sonrojada y en shock, ash en su lugar estaba solo sonriendo, serena noto que él había cambiado bastante, ya no era aquel chico tonto y distraído, ahora era más maduro, ella estaba sorprendida por eso, entonces ash decidió hablar para dejar atrás el silencio**

 **Ash:** vez, ese beso significa que aun tienes oportunidad, pero solo si me aceptas en mi situación actual – **dijo volviéndose a sentar mientras observaba a serena**

 **Serena:** a-ash yo…yo… - **en ese momento alguien los interrumpe**

 **Mew:** buenos días ash! – **dijo lanzándose a ash**

 **Ash:** Wa! Mew!? Que haces despierta tan temprano

 **Mew:** no e dormido ansiosa de saber quién es la siguiente! – **dijo hablando telepáticamente para que serena también la escuchara**

 **Serena:** la siguiente? Siguiente de que?

 **Mew:** de fortalecer su romance con ash :3

 **Ash:** si, he estado haciendo eso para que sea justo, justo hace 2 días vaporeon fue la última con la que estuve, ahora viene otra de las chicas

 **Serena:** y-ya veo – **serena en ese momento estaba ansiosa, no sabía si aceptar o no, porque por una parte quería estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de estar rivalizando con las demás pokemon, pero… ella estaba decidida entonces respondió la pregunta que le había hecho ash-** ash…yo…yo si acepto ser tu novia (acepte no puede ser, no puede ser, ahora soy la novia de ash!)

 **Ash:** que bueno! – **dijo abrazando a serena-** te prometo que te hare feliz serena

 **Serena:** g-gracias ash, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo…o-oye ash, me…me podrías dar un beso?

 **Ash:** claro, no le veo el problema – **dijo para acercar sus labios a serena, pero al momento que la iba a besar sintió una textura de labios conocidos, cuando se dio cuenta mew se había metido en medio para que la besara**

 **Mew: luego del beso estaba sonrojada, pero sonriendo, por lo que miro a ash-** muchas gracias ash, ese beso fue esplendido :3

 **Serena:** o-oye el me iba a besar a mi!

 **Ash:** ya ya cálmate serena – **dijo para besar a serena sin previo aviso, el beso no fue tan largo, pero ambos lo disfrutaron-** feliz?

 **Serena:** si…y mucho! – **dijo abrazando fuertemente a ash**

 **Pero entonces en ese momento llego latias, la cual al parecer estaba cansada, ya que esa no era su hora de levantarse, pero debido a que no se había dormido tarde su cuerpo la levanto temprano**

 **Latias: acercándose a ash-** buenos días ash, y hola serena

 **Ash:** buenos días dormilona, veo que esta vez sí entendiste bien el castigo

 **Latias:** si si no me lo recuerdes, ahora no puedo saborear tus labios, no quiero que el castigo aumente

 **Serena:** como así?

 **Ash:** le dije que si no se empezaba a acostar temprano no tendríamos sexo en 2 años enteros

 **Serena:** s-s-s-sexo!

 **Ash:** si, latias y yo ya lo hemos hecho, ambos perdimos nuestra virginidad al mismo tiempo

 **En ese momento serena estaba pálida y en shock**

 **Mew:** no tienes tacto para las palabras cierto ash

 **Ash:** o-oye serena estas bien – **dijo tomándola de los hombros y agitándola**

 **Pikachu:** ash apártate un momento – **dijo cargando un impactrueno**

 **Ash:** hola pikachu como… estas… ahí no – **dijo viendo que pikachu ya había lanzado un impactrueno el cual le había dado de lleno a ash**

 **Luego del impactrueno tanto ash como serena quedaron chamuscados y con los cabellos alborotados**

 **Serena:** también es un gusto volver a verte pikachu **–dijo para caerse al piso**

 **Ash:** no has cambiado en todos estos años pikachu – **dijo solo arrodillándose-** cada vez esos impactruenos se hacen más fuertes

 **Pikachu:** jeje lo siento creo que me sobrepase

 **En ese momento todos se sorprenden al ver que una luz sale despedida de la tienda de ash, al parecer gardevoir se había salido de su pokeball y se empezaba a acercar a ash y serena, gardevoir parecía estar calmada ya que estaba en su color verde**

 **Gardevoir:** yo los ayudare – **dijo acercándose a serena y usando pulso cura**

 **Bayleef: esta estaba al lado de pikachu a la cual le susurro-** [no crees que gardevoir está amable hoy?]

 **Pikachu:** [tienes razón es muy extraño, estará cambiando a la gardevoir de antes?]

 **Bayleef:** [talvez si, pero si lo hace estaremos en mucha desventaja con ash]

 **Pikachu:** [porque lo dices]

 **Bayleef:** [lo digo por esos 2 globos que tiene, eso no es algo normal en una gardevoir cuando en totalidad todas son planas!]

 **Ninetales:** [de que están hablando chicas?]

 **Pikachu:** [que bayleef está exagerando las cosas de que gardevoir tendrá mucha influencia en ash]

 **Bayleef:** [no estoy exagerando, les estoy diciendo la verdad!]

 **Ninetales:** [pues yo creo que bayleef tiene razón y…]

 **Pikachu:** [yyyyyy… que?]

 **Ninetales:** - **traga saliva-** [e-ella está viéndonos y ya escucho toda la conversación]

 **Gardevoir: luego de terminar de sanar a serena esta se acercó a ash y como venganza por las palabras de las chicas esta decidió abrazarlo pegando sus pechos a ash mientras miraba a las chicas-** que bueno que no te paso nada ash – **dijo para empezar a usar pulso cura con ash**

 **Ash: sonrojado por sentir los pechos de gardevoir-** s-sí que bueno que este bien O/O

 **Pikachu:** e-esa mirada y… - **nota el color de gardevoir el cual era azul shiny-** ese color… esa desgraciada esta tratando de seducir a ash como venganza! – **dijo enojada pero al estar lejos ash no la escucho**

 **Latias: sujetándose los pechos y viendo los de gardevoir-** (me siento una chica plana al lado de gardevoir)

 **Ash: luego de que gardevoir sanara a ash este se levantó de inmediato aun sonrojado por el abrazo de gardevoir y por sentí sus pechos-** b-bien chicas acérquense – **en ese momento todas las pokemon se acercan (pikachu, bayleef, ninetales, mew y gardevoir)-** es hora de elegir a la siguiente pero esta vez será a través de un pequeño juego – **dijo sacando unos pitillos de color blanco-** uno de estos pitillos tiene un color diferente, a la que le toque la el pitillo con color diferente ganara – **luego de decir eso extendió su brazo con los pitillos en su puño**

 **Cada chica tomo 1 y para la sorpresa de todas, la ganadora había sido gardevoir, latias sabía que ella había utilizado sus poderes psíquicos para saber cuál era el pitillo ganador, su objetivo era vengarse de los comentarios de las chicas y no estar con ash**

 **Ash:** bien la ganadora fue gardevoir, y espero que estén tranquilas con la decisión

 **Todas asintieron y dijeron que si a regañadientes**

 **Pasaron las horas y todos estaban de vuelta en su viaje para llegar a la liga pokemon, serena y Bianca hablaban con serena las cuales se estaban volviendo buenas amigas, pero serena se sentía sola ya que había dejado a sus pokemon con su mama, pero serena aprendió a estar sin ellos, Brock y ash estaban hablando sobre unos temas, mew dormía en la cabeza de ash mientras era tapada por la gorra, pikachu estaba en el hombro de ash como siempre, gardevoir caminaba al lado de ash y latias y vaporeon hablaban sobre unas cosas, al pasar de unas 12 horas se dieron cuenta que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, ya faltaba solo unas 5 horas de caminata pero lo decidieron dejar así ya que estaba oscureciendo y decidieron acampar, para su suerte serena llevaba su tienda de acampar, por lo que latias decidió dormir con ella, a la hora de la cena Brock empezó a hacer de cenar y serena lo ayudo**

 **Brock:** valla serena trabajas muy bien en la cocina

 **Serena:** gracias Brock, mi mama me enseñó a hacerlo, y tu como aprendiste

 **Brock:** cuando tienes más de 5 hermanos debes estar preparado para todo

 **Serena:** y-ya veo, y dime tu siempre cocinas solo?

 **Brock:** si

 **Serena:** y Misty y Bianca no te ayudan?

 **Brock:** no

 **Serena:** y eso por qué?

 **Brock:** créeme no lo querrás saber, mejor te lo contare después

 **Serena:** e-está bien

 **Mientras tanto con Bianca y Latias**

 **Bianca:** y dime latias, como te va con tu amado

 **Latias:** perfecto…creo

 **Bianca:** y eso, porque lo dices

 **Latias:** es que ash no me ha prestado tanta atención como antes

 **Bianca:** pero tú sabes muy bien porque esta así

 **Latias:** si ya losé, fue por mi propia decisión, pero… - **mirando a ash**

 **Bianca:** estas arrepentida de tu decisión cierto

 **Latias:** si, pero fui muy bondadosa, yo solo quisiera pasar más tiempo con ash, que me abrazara, que me acariciara, que me dijera que me amara, que, que… - **no pudo seguir ya que las lágrimas empezaron a salir**

 **Bianca: al ver el estado de su amiga la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza-** ya ya, sabes muy bien que tú eres el primer amor de ash y que siempre serás la primera en su corazón

 **Latias:** y-ya lo sé, pero quiero que ash me ponga más atención

 **Bianca:** entonces porque no mejor cuando ash termine la liga johto sales a pasear con él, así sería más fácil que pases tiempo con ash

 **Latias:** es enserio?

 **Bianca:** pues claro, crees que te mentiría

 **Latias:** n-no

 **Bianca:** ¿entonces? Has lo que te dije así podrás ser más feliz con ash

 **Latias: limpiándose las lágrimas-** está bien lo hare gracias bianc… - **dejo de hablar ya que noto que el roció del alma estaba brillando en la mochila de Bianca cosa que latias noto de inmediato y se acercó a esta-** e-es latios? – **de pronto la joya empezó a flotar pero luego de unos segundos esta dejo su actividad y dejo de brillar volviendo a su estado original-** a-abra sido latios?

 **Bianca:** n-no lo sé, hay que ver cómo hacemos para contactarlo, pero será mejor dejarlo para mañana

 **Latias:** e-está bien

 **Luego de ese extraño acontecimiento todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir, esta vez latias dormía con serena y vaporeon con Misty y Bianca, Brock como siempre solo y ash con gardevoir, la cual apareció ante ash con su color morado, una pijama y unos lentes, esta se acostó al lado de ash sin decir ni una sola palabra, y para poder romper el hielo ash decidió hablar**

 **Ash:** oye gardy

 **Gardy:** dime ash

 **Ash:** yo…yo lo siento mucho por lo que te hice pasar, no sabía que era lo que querías en ese momento y solo pensé en mi lo…lo siento mucho – **en ese momento ash abrazo a gardy**

 **Gardy:** ash yo… - **gardy estaba muy sorprendida en ese momento, ash había cambiado mucho, no era el mismo de la vez que la abandono, pero a ella le costaba perdonar y no lo iba a hacer así de fácil, por lo que resistió sus sentimientos y su color paso a azul oscuro-** mejor durmámonos, mañana llegaras a tu destino y necesitamos estar descansados – **dijo fríamente separándose del abrazo de ash**

 **Ash: solo suspiro y respondió con un si deprimido para luego irse a dormir**

 **Gardevoir: luego de que ash se durmió el color de su cuerpo se pasó a gris hasta volverse negro, estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, pero no estaba chillando-** (l-lo siento muchos ash, no puedo perdonarte así de fácil, s-solo… no puedo) – **luego de esto empezó a dormirse lentamente cayendo al mundo de cresselia**

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

por hoy dejare esto asi, debido a que debo editar mucho el capitulo 18 antes de subirlo


End file.
